Les sanglots du loup
by Clair-2-lune
Summary: Leah, échappe petit à petit à l'emprise de son amour passé pour Sam, mais pour briser ce lien à jamais, elle devra à nouveau s'enchaîner et cette fois pour l'éternité.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Mise au point**

Télécommande en main, je changeais nerveusement les chaînes du poste de télé sans même prendre la peine de regarder. J'étais énervée. Enervée et anxieuse, et je détestais ça. Seth avait rendez-vous avec une fille ! Et pas vraiment n'importe quelle fille : la petite sœur de Quil, Enola, qui avait muté depuis quelques semaines. Et ces deux-là n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de s'imprégner l'un de l'autre. C'était une première dans notre histoire.

Bien sûr, sa venue m'avait enfin déchargée du poids d'être la seule louve de la meute, le cheveu sur la soupe. Un bien pour un mal, car elle était tout l'inverse de moi. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était douce, gentille, jolie comme cœur,… Bref, une autre Emily. Comme si une ne suffisait pas… Tout cela faisait bien évidemment d'elle la coqueluche de la meute. Tout le monde l'adorait, et le couple Seth/Enola était « trop mignon ». L'overdose de niaiserie était proche.

Seth descendit enfin les escaliers, prêt pour retrouver sa louve, et il était particulièrement bien apprêté. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire, bras ouverts, tournant légèrement sur lui-même.

« Alors ? Comment je suis ?, me demanda-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu pourrais y aller vêtu d'un sac poubelle qu'elle serait quand même aux anges !

Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, perdant légèrement son sourire d'amoureux transit pour venir s'assoir prés de moi.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Leah ? »

Un autre m'aurait posé cette question, je l'aurais immédiatement envoyé promener. Mais Seth était l'un des seuls à qui j'arrivais encore à parler de ce qui me torturait.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a, Seth. Vous avez décidé de tous vous imprégner en même temps ou quoi ? Comme si les pensées des autres ne suffisaient pas, maintenant il y aura vous deux ! Si ça continue, moi, je rends mon tablier et vous sauverez l'humanité des sangsues sans moi !

Il allait répondre mais fut coupé par de petits coups à la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit à outrance. Au moins oublia-t-il instantanément notre conversation.

« C'est elle ! C'est elle !, fit-il, en sautillant sur place.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va donc lui ouvrir ! »

Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à Enola. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me levai à mon tour.

« Salut Enola ! Ca va ? »

Elle sembla aussitôt revenir à la réalité, m'offrant un joli sourire. Je savais bien qu'Enola était une fille bien. Elle et Seth, hormis l'imprégnation, allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à me réjouir, comme tous les autres ? Peut-être car au fond, une fois de plus, je me faisais prendre un être cher à cause de ce stupide phénomène, complètement grotesque. De la jalousie ? Oui. Car pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas droit au bonheur, moi aussi ?

« Oui, et toi ? »

Malgré son sourire, je sentais bien son appréhension. Pourquoi me craignait-elle ? Faisais-je donc peur à ce point ?

« Super…Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée ! »

Je me faufilai dans le petit espace qui restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et courus vers les bois sans me retourner. De toute manière, ils m'avaient déjà oubliée. Je mutai une fois au cœur de la forêt et laissai la puissance de mes muscles me guider à travers les montagnes. J'étais vraiment lasse de tout cela : à présent, où que j'allasse, je tenais la chandelle.

_Arrête de geindre, Leah !_

Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi Jacob a réunifié la meute ? Je me serais volontiers passée de tes commentaires !

L'instant d'après, ce fut le silence. J'aurais peut-être pu être un peu plus gentille avec Embry, surtout qu'avec les jumeaux, il était le seul à ne pas s'être imprégné, mais pas aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Sam avait abandonné son rôle d'Alpha et de loup quand il avait appris la grossesse d'Emily. Il avait pensé bon de se laisser vieillir avec elle, pour former une parfaite famille. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, je serais partie. Pouvoir être une louve sans être contrainte d'entendre ses pensées si mielleuses pour Emily, me fit réaliser à quel point je pouvais finalement aimer ma condition. J'étais forte et rapide, la plus rapide de tous. Etre une fille n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sentis l'air ambiant. Il était pur, pas d'horribles odeurs des buveurs de sang. Je me remis alors à courir à travers les bois, vers leur maison. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on soit devenu amis ? Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire… Jacob serait sûrement là-bas, avec Nessie. Je m'élançai à travers les troncs aussi vite que possible. J'aimais l'adrénaline que me procurait la vitesse de ma course. Plus j'approchais, plus la puanteur se faisait saisissante. Mais avec le temps, j'avais réussi à l'ignorer. J'arrivai devant le porche. Comme d'habitude, les lumières étaient allumées, mais il semblait y avoir plus d'animation. Se pourrait-il que Blondie fut de retour ?

Je vis Esmée sortir avec des vêtements : Edward ou la voyante avaient dû la prévenir de mon arrivée. Même avec de la bonne volonté, c'était dur de ne pas apprécier Emsée. Elle les déposa devant la maison et, à peine fut-elle rentrée que je m'empressai d'aller les récupérer.

Après m'être habillée, je les rejoignais.

Même de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre l'horrible rire de Jacob. Me vinrent également aux oreilles la voix fluette de Nessie et la grosse voix d'Emmett en train de chanter un grand classique. Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un petit rire.

Je pénétrai dans le grand salon. Effectivement, Blondie et son ours étaient revenus avec de leur voyage en amoureux. Même ici, je ne pouvais plus échapper à cette atmosphère concupiscente, même si les vampires restaient beaucoup moins démonstratifs que les loups. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela que j'avais fini par les apprécier. Par dépit, quitte à être avec des couples, autant que ce fut avec les moins démonstratifs.

« Leah !, me héla Nessie dès qu'elle me vit. Viens chanter toi aussi ! C'est Rosie qui m'a ramené un karaoké !

-Non, très peu pour moi. Et puis, je ne voudrais priver personne de vos performances vocales. »

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats et reprit sa chanson. Nessie avait eu trois ans quelques jours auparavant, mais paraissait en avoir douze ou treize. Elle avait déjà la conscience d'un adulte quand il était question de choses sérieuses, mais à l'inverse de ses parents, elle était expansive, plutôt loquace et très infantile la plupart du temps.

Je rejoignis Jacob sur le canapé blanc à l'autre bout de leur salon démesurément grand.

« Salut Leah !

-Salut.

-Seth n'est pas avec toi ?, me demanda il tout en regardant derrière moi.

-Non. »

Il ne me demanda rien de plus car il comprit qu'il était tout simplement comme lui, avec son imprégnée. Après m'avoir accordé quelques secondes d'attention, il la reporta entièrement sur Nessie, la regardant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Trouverais-je un jour quelqu'un qui me regarderait de la même façon ?

Je le laissais à sa contemplation et vis Esmée postée dehors avec Bella, en plein travail sur une toile. Un relent de bonnes manières me prit et je les rejoignis. A peine fus-je dehors que les deux vampires m'offraient un grand sourire.

« Merci pour les vêtements…

-De rien, Leah. »

J'allais partir mais je fus interpellée par la peinture d'Esmée, tout bonnement magnifique. J'avais toujours aimé ça, bien que je fusse moi-même dénuée de cette main artistique. Mes gestes étaient trop brusques, trop grossiers pour que le résultat fut joli. Je savais qu'Esmée peignait mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder et même si je ne le lui avouerais certainement jamais, cette peinture-ci était tout simplement splendide. Elle avait peint un bord de mer, avec des falaises escarpées, des arbres venant mourir sur les bords de ces dernières, et un ciel nuancé de rouge et de rose. Ces nuances que donnait le crépuscule, lorsque le soleil venait juste de quitter l'horizon et laissait le ciel en feu.

« Tu aimes ? », me demanda Esmée, me coupant dans la contemplation de son œuvre.

- Oui, c'est joli.

- Merci Leah. »

Elle m'offrit un sourire franc, et je dus bien reconnaître que rares étaient les fois où je faisais ainsi des compliments, si infimes fussent-ils. Après tout, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun effort pour que ce qu'ils faisaient fût parfait. Pourquoi complimenter quelque chose qui fut ainsi relatif à leur condition ?

Je regagnai le salon, peu désireuse de rester dans cette ambiance trop amicale à mon goût. Je retournai auprès de Jacob, pour lui dire que je repartais mais je croisai le regard condescendant de Blondie. Fascinée elle aussi par les prouesses vocales de sa nièce, en plein dans un refrain aux notes aiguës. Sa voix était à la mesure de leur condition parfaite. C'en était presque lassant. N'avaient-ils donc aucuns défauts, mis à part leur attrait pour le sang que, bien sûr, en parfaits vampires, ils combattaient ? Me rendant compte de mes pensées plus qu'inamicales à leur regard, je cherchai le fouineur télépathe mais il était aux abonnés absents. Bizarre.

« Au fait, Leah, ils ont deux invités. J'en parlerais plus avec la meute ce soir, mais ce sont des végétariens, comme eux.

-Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Et où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont partis chasser avec Edward. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. »

Comme si huit et demi ne suffisaient pas, ils étaient maintenant dix et demi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'imaginai un nouveau couple parfait, figé dans une jeunesse et une beauté éternelles. J'en avais déjà la nausée !

« D'ailleurs, peux-tu rassembler la meute ? J'arrive d'ici quelques minutes ! », me dit Jacob sans me regarder, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux toujours rivés sur Nessie. Tous les loups imprégnés me donnaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir des araignées au plafond quand ils étaient avec leur moitié.

« Ok ! »

Même une fois la meute réunifiée j'étais restée le bras droit de Jacob. Même si cela n'avait pas plu à tout le monde, Jacob n'avait pas cédé. Il savait que même si je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec ses décisions, j'avais promis de le suivre, et que je n'avais pas dérogé à cette promesse et ne comptais pas le faire, même si Sam n'était plus là.

Je m'élançai dehors et m'avançai un peu dans les bois, retirant le tee-shirt, et le pantalon en toile blanc d'Esmée. Il y avait encore quelques temps, j'aurais déchiré ces affaires sans m'en soucier. A croire que je me ramollissais… Je mutai en m'élançant à travers les broussailles, et montai sur un des points les plus hauts de la montagne, avant de pousser un long hurlement, que chaque loup entendrait où qu'il fut.

_Quoi ? Pas moyen d'être tranquille !_

_Jacob veut nous parler, alors commence pas à faire ta princesse, Paul !_

Au fur et à mesure, les pensées des autres vinrent envahir mes ondes cérébrales. Nous nous rejoignîmes tous dans un des terrains vagues au cœur de la forêt où peu de randonneurs passaient.

Seth et Enola furent les derniers à nous rejoindre et nous eûmes droit à un rapport détaillé de leur soirée, qui s'était résumée à des regards à la dérobé, à des fards grotesques et pas vraiment de conversation.

_T'es obligée d'être si dédaigneuse, Leah ?, me demanda Paul._

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu te crois mieux, avec Rachel ?_

La seconde d'après, il se jetait sur moi et plantait ses crocs dans ma fourrure. Je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids contre lui. Paul était plus fort que moi.

_Ca suffit !_

La voix d'Alpha de Jacob nous stoppa instantanément, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Jacob nous expliqua par la suite que deux nouveaux vampires avaient temporairement élu domicile chez les Cullen et que, bien sûr, il était interdit de s'en prendre à eux. Jacob nous lança deux vêtements leur appartenant, qui sentaient affreusement mauvais. Je mémorisai leur horrible odeur, et repartis aussi sec chez moi. J'étais fatiguée et le principal était dit. Je n'aimais pas trop m'attarder quand tous les membres de la meute étaient présents. Alors que j'empruntais un petit sentier, je vis au loin une silhouette. J'allais me cacher quand je reconnus Rachel. Que faisait-elle là ?

Je m'approchai d'elle pour savoir ce qui lui prenait de se balader dans les bois, seule, alors que la nuit était quasiment là. Elle dut m'entendre car elle se tourna vers moi, luisante de sueur, les traits tirés. Elle était de toute évidence malade. Je m'apprêtais à héler Paul pour qu'il vînt s'occuper d'elle, quand elle s'effondra. Je courus la rejoindre. Elle était brûlante, et me lança un dernier regard totalement paniqué avant de disparaître dans un fouillis de vêtements déchirés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Prendre l'air**

L'instant d'après, Rachel avait disparu dans la forêt de plus en plus sombre. Je restai là un moment, totalement sous le choc. Si je m'étais attendue à ça... De plus, mon esprit fut assailli des pensées incohérentes de Rachel, mêlées à celles des loups qui avaient assisté à son arrivée en direct dans la meute. Paul tentait de la rassurer, mais cela ne semblait pas porter ses fruits. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter, fonçant droit devant elle comme si elle avait eu la mort à ses trousses. Et bien sûr, elle avait peur. Non. C'était bien plus que ça : elle était terrifiée. Je restais la plus proche d'elle, alors je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Mais la rattraper ne fut pas chose aisée, elle était rapide. Je vis à travers ses yeux qu'elle avait stoppé sa course au bord de la falaise. Je courus alors aussi vite que possible. Je n'avais jamais été très proche de Rachel. Je l'avais toujours simplement considérée comme l'imprégnée de Paul, oubliant même parfois qu'elle était elle aussi une descendante d'Ephraïm Black.

Enfin, je la rejoignis au bord du précipice. Sa fourrure était semblable à celle de Jacob, en un peu plus claire. Elle tourna son regard vers moi, semblant totalement perdue.

Nous savions tous ce que l'on pouvait ressentir la première fois que nous mutions. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'étais pas très douée pour consoler les gens ou apaiser des situations tendues, la subtilité n'ayant jamais été mon fort.

_Toi, tu sais au moins ce qu'il en est !_

_Oui... Mais je, je… ne pensais pas que moi aussi… Je veux dire : pourquoi maintenant ?_

Il était vrai que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Rachel était revenue vivre à la Réserve, alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Même quand il y avait pourtant eu un nombre important de sangsues qui avaient envahi nos terres et que nous avions senti leur menace, elle n'avait donné à ce moment-là aucun signe de mutation.

A cette époque, Sam était là. Peut-être était-ce cela le souci ? _Elle attendait peut-être qu'il abandonnât son rôle d'Alpha_, nous fit remarquer Jacob.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Paul et Jacob nous avaient rejoint. Les autres avaient repris forme humaine, histoire de ne pas complètement saturer le cerveau de Rachel. Paul s'approcha d'elle et enfouit son museau dans son épaisse fourrure. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, et plus fine, aussi.

_Ne va-t-il pas y avoir de conflits d'Alpha ? Après tout, vous avez tous les deux les mêmes ancêtres..._

_On verra ça plus tard. Paul, on te laisse la gérer, ça ira ?, _mecoupa Jacob_._

_Je m'en occupe, _lui assura Paul.

_Très bien. On mutera à nouveau d'ici demain soir, pour savoir si ça va..._

Nous nous éloignâmes donc, laissant à Paul le soin de calmer Rachel, et de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses mutations d'humaine à louve. Je rentrai rapidement chez moi. Ma mère était absente, sûrement chez Charlie. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, je savais bien que ces deux là n'étaient plus de simples amis depuis longtemps. Une fois derrière la maison, je mutai et enfilai les vêtements que je laissais toujours là. J'étais exténuée, cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas dormi et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, prévenant au passage Seth de mon retour, et allai me coucher. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissai choir sur mon lit et m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée pas la lumière vive du soleil dans ma chambre. C'était plutôt rare que je me fasse ainsi réveiller par la douce chaleur d'un matin ensoleillé, et cela me mit aussitôt de bonne humeur. Je me levai rapidement, fis mon lit et partis prendre une douche revigorante. Je retournai dans ma chambre, vêtue d'un peignoir, et inspectai ma penderie : c'était le vide intersidéral. À force de muter sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller, je n'avais presque plus rien à me mettre. J'enfilai une des rares robes que je possédais et décidai d'aller faire une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis bien longtemps.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je retrouvai ma mère, en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

« Bonjour Maman, bien dormi ?, dis-je tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Bien aussi. Dis-moi, tu es rentrée à quelle heure, hier soir ?

- Euh, je ne me rappelle plus trop. Pas trop tard, en tout cas… C'est vrai que j'aurais pu vous prévenir, mais je suis allée voir Charlie, et puis …

- Maman !, la coupai-je. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. »

Elle m'offrit un beau sourire, et déposa un pancake tout chaud dans une des trois assiettes. Je m'assis à notre table, qui par le passé contenait une assiette de plus, et commençai ma journée avec le même sentiment d'absence que d'accoutumée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seth nous rejoignit, semblant lui aussi de bonne humeur.

« Coucou, tout le monde !

- Bonjour, mon chéri, bien dormi ?

- Évidemment, Maman ! Il a sûrement dû rêver de sa belle louve ! D'ailleurs, Seth, tu as encore un peu de bave, là ! », me moquai-je tout en montrant la commissure de mes lèvres. Pour toute réponse, il me lança un torchon en plein visage, que, bien sûr, j'esquivai.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa bien, dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Après cela, ma mère m'informa qu'elle devait aller rendre visite à une amie et qu'ensuite, elle avait une permanence à faire à la maison de retraite. Ce qui me privait de ma partenaire de shopping. Après réflexion, je décidai d'y aller quand même, seule. Je pris les clés de ma petite voiture et partis en direction de Port Angeles.

Avant que tout ne dérape avec Sam, j'avais plein d'amis avec qui j'aurais pu sortir aujourd'hui. J'entrais en terminale au lycée de la réserve à l'époque, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sam et moi étions ensemble depuis déjà quatre ans et nous voulions nous fiancer après ma remise de diplôme. Peu de temps après, tout avait basculé et ce dernier m'avait quitté, me laissant dévastée et anéantie. Peu de mes amis avaient alors réussi à rester proches de moi, et le peu que j'avais gardé avait définitivement déserté ma vie un an plus tard, quand j'avais muté à mon tour. Après cela, j'avais abandonné le projet d'entrer à la faculté. Parfois, j'avais envie de me relancer dans mes études, ne serait-ce que pour voir autre chose que la réserve, la meute ou les sangsues...

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivais à destination et commençai mon ascension à travers les boutiques afin de renflouer un peu mon armoire. Bien sûr, tout cela avec mon peu de moyens. Après avoir fait les trois-quarts des boutiques du centre ville, je me dirigeai vers la dernière. Je passai alors devant un pub à l'allure de vieux grenier poussiéreux, mais avec un certain charme rustique. La devanture en bois, d'un vert fané, semblait avoir fait bien plus que son temps, et la pancarte dépassée était marquée de grosses lettres dorées, presque illisibles. Cependant, j'arrivai à y déchiffrer « White Fang Pub », ce qui me fit sourire. Ce pub avait un nom des plus surprenants, et même s'il faisait sans doute référence au roman sur le chien-loup, cela me fit plutôt penser aux sangsues.

« Le pub est fermé ! »

Je sursautai. Je m'étais faite surprendre, trop plongée dans mes pensées pour entendre quelqu'un se diriger vers moi. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge. Il avait la peau claire, des cheveux noirs de jais tombant en mèches folles sur son front et s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses yeux, d'un bleu clair. Sa mâchoire carrée semblait crispée mais il était sans conteste vraiment beau. Son regard posé sur moi semblait hautain, ce qui me rendit à mon tour agressive.

« Je sais. Je regardais juste ! », rétorquai-je d'une voix tranchante.

Il sembla réfléchir une minute, sans pour autant perdre cette expression déplaisante sur son visage vraiment parfait. Ses yeux auraient été rouges que j'aurais pu le prendre pour un vampire.

« Vous travaillez ? »

Je trouvai sa question tellement idiote et surprenante que je me mis à rire. Voyant qu'il était sérieux, je répondis cependant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

« Vous êtes fou ? »

Il se délesta instantanément de son air suffisant pour laisser apparaître une profonde lassitude sur ses traits qui, à bien y regarder, semblaient tirés par la fatigue.

« Non. Je suis juste un patron qui désespère de trouver de la main d'œuvre…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport, ni en quoi cela me concerne !, répondis-je à mon tour, plus que surprise par sa réponse.

- Désolé, je suis un peu à cran avec ce pub. Ma dernière serveuse m'a laissé tomber et... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça ! »

Il passa devant moi et entra dans le pub, désert à cette heure-ci. Il déposa une affiche sur la porte.

_« Cherche serveuse »_

J'avais souvent été réprimandée sur ma manière d'agir sans réfléchir, sur mon impulsivité qui bien des fois m'avait fait défaut, à moi ou à d'autres, et une fois de plus, ce fut ce côté de ma personnalité qui me poussa à agir. J'entrai à mon tour, derrière le jeune inconnu.

« C'est toujours fermé, vous savez !, me dit-il d'un ton las

- Et vous cherchez toujours une serveuse, apparemment ? », le questionnai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, assez surpris, et je l'étais également moi-même. Finalement, il s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main en m'offrant un sourire amical, qui contrastait avec le jeune homme qui m'avait agressée quelques secondes auparavant. Mais je dus reconnaître que le sourire lui allait beaucoup mieux que son air condescendant.

« Evan Stevenson.

- Leah Clearwater, me présentai-je à mon tour, surprise de cet excès d'amabilité.

- Vous vivez ici ?

- Non. À une heure d'ici. A la réserve Quileute.

- Vous n'avez pas de travail plus prés ?

- Sûrement… "

Il n'avait pas tort : pourquoi vouloir ce job alors que c'était si loin de la réserve ? En fin de compte, à bien y réfléchir, c'était surtout pour ça qu'il m'intéressait vraiment.

« Écoutez, je vous avoue que peu de serveuses tiennent le choc ici. Les clients sont plutôt, comment dire… »

Il semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il essayait d'être honnête et, en même temps, de me cacher un peu la réalité, histoire de ne pas me faire fuir. S'il savait ! Il fallait bien des choses pour me faire peur aujourd'hui.

« Il vous faut quelqu'un ou pas ?, le coupai-je avant même qu'il ne trouvât ses mots

- Oui, bien sûr mais…

- Alors dans ce cas, ça me va, qu'importe votre clientèle.

- Très bien. Revenez demain avec tous les papiers nécessaires. On fera un essai d'une semaine pour voir si ça se passe bien.

- Très bien, alors à demain.

- Attendez ! Je suis assez étonné... Pourquoi avoir accepté le poste ?

- J'ai besoin d'argent…

- Je vois... », fit-il d'un air contrarié.

J'aurais sûrement dû lui dire autre chose de plus convaincant. Comme, par exemple : « J'adore l'ambiance des pubs, être au contact des gens, sympathiser avec eux,... ». Mais c'était loin d'être le cas et d'ailleurs, j'en prenais conscience. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent et de me changer les idées, alors je ferais un effort.

« Cette motivation n'est pas légitime à vos yeux ?, demandai-je.

- A bien y réfléchir, c'est peut être la plus adaptée à ce bar. Une autre serveuse s'occupe du midi, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui demanderais de rester demain soir pour qu'elle vous montre un peu le boulot.

- Ça me va. À demain ?

- A demain. Je compte sur vous. »

Je lui adressai un dernier regard, signe qu'il pouvait, et sortis. Une fois dehors, je m'arrêtai un instant. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je n'avais jamais travaillé dans un bar, ou autre. Je n'avais même jamais beaucoup travaillé. Allais-je m'en sortir ?

Je me ressaisis la seconde d'après. Si je pouvais tuer des vampires, je pouvais bien tenir un bar une soirée. Je me remis alors en route pour retourner à ma voiture. La jauge d'essence était presque vide, et j'avais quasiment tout dépensé dans les boutiques de vêtements. Il y avait juste assez pour rentrer. S'il fallait faire le trajet chaque jour, cela allait me coûter cher. Heureusement, que j'avais à ma disposition un moyen bien plus rapide et économique pour venir chaque jour !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**La comète**

Une fois de retour chez moi, je trouvai ma mère une fois de plus occupée à nettoyer et récurer la maison. Son passe-temps favori, du moins quand elle était contrariée ou tourmentée. Les semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de mon père, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à nettoyer la maison, astiquant tout, des vieux couverts inutilisés au lustre du grenier. Mais elle avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence : un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait affronter la mort mon père, comme tout le monde, en pleurant tout son saoul. Ce qu'elle avait par la suite fait pendant au moins une journée et une nuit entières.

J'entrai dans le salon et déposai mes quelques paquets sur la table basse. Elle me lança un regard assassin qui voulait clairement dire que ces paquets n'avaient pas intérêt à rester là.

"Ne stresse pas, Maman, je vais les ranger... Mais d'abord, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !", lançai-je tout en m'asseyant sur notre vieux canapé au tissu marron, qui ne manqua pas de protester sous mon poids en émettant un craquement.

Ma mère me tourna le dos et continua à faire la poussière sur le grand buffet de notre salon, pour, à n'en point douter, la vingtième fois.

"Il n'y a rien, Leah ! Tout va bien... Pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose ?", me répondit-elle d'une manière trop assurée pour être sincère.

Je me levai et attrapai la main de ma mère au vol, l'empêchant de continuer à astiquer le buffet.

"Maman, tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?, fis-je, de la voix la plus douce que je possédais.

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée te dire cela quand ça ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle en retour, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Peut être... Mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire, quoi que ce soit, avec quelque personne que ce soit...", assurai-je, d'une manière laissant sous-entendre, je l'espérais qu'elle pouvait me parler de Charlie.

Leur relation n'était pas vraiment pour m'enchanter, mais si en plus elle refusait de nous en parler... Sûrement pensait-elle que Seth et moi étions assez stupides pour croire que cela faisait déjà presque trois ans qu'elle fréquentait Charlie en simple ami. A bien y réfléchir, j'ignorais comment j'aurais pu réagir si elle m'avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle avait une vraie relation avec Charlie...

"Merci Leah. Je prends note, mais tout va bien, alors va plutôt ranger tes paquets !"

J'abdiquai. Je n'étais ni assez patiente, ni assez curieuse. Elle m'en parlerait le moment venu. Je commençai à monter les marches pour rejoindre ma chambre quand je me rappelai que je n'avais même pas parlé de mon travail.

Je me retournai et la rejoignis à nouveau dans le salon, où elle s'attaquait à présent à la table basse sur laquelle mes paquets avaient trainé quelques secondes auparavant.

"Au fait…

- Oui ?, s'enquit-elle, relevant la tête pour m'offrir toute son attention.

- J'ai trouvé un travail."

J'attendis de voir sa réaction, non que j'eus peur, mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'entrer en un conflit avec elle. Finalement, elle eut un large sourire.

"C'est une bonne chose, Leah, que tu penses un peu à toi ! Grâce à cela, tu seras plus indépendante. J'espère juste que tu pourras concilier ton devoir de louve et ton nouveau travail... D'ailleurs, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un poste de serveuse dans un pub, à Port Angeles.

- Je suis contente que tu te changes un peu les idées. Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûre."

Malgré tout, je fus soulagée que ma mère le prit si bien. Cela m'évitait un conflit et c'était tant mieux. Le reste de l'après midi, je rangeai mes emplettes et restai dans ma chambre à flâner sur le net. Quand je vis le soleil commencer à décliner à l'horizon, je pris conscience qu'il allait être temps de retrouver la meute pour voir comment s'en sortait Rachel et si tout s'était bien passé. Même si cela devait sûrement être le cas, vu qu'elle avait Paul à ses cotés.

Je prévins rapidement ma mère de mon départ en criant du haut des escaliers, tout en retirant mes vêtements. Une fois nue, je m'élançais par la fenêtre, pour retomber au sol, sur mes quatre pattes. Je décelai aussitôt la présence des jumeaux, d'Embry, de Seth, d'Enola, de Quil, de Jared, de Paul et de Rachel. Je m'empressai d'aller rejoindre mes frères.

"_Arrête de pensé à ça ! Je n'avais pas pensé que je redeviendrais humaine sans mes vêtements... Je n'avais même pas prévu de muter d'ailleurs !, _fulmina Rachel à l'encontre de Paul, qui ne cessait de s'amuser de son air horrifié quand elle avait repris forme humaine sans crier gare, face à Corin et Colin.

- _T'en fais pas Rachel ! On s'est tous déjà vu à poil au moins une fois, ça fait partit du boulot !, _assura Quil.

_- C'est censé me rassurer ?_

- _Il ne disait pas ça quand il a vu sa petite sœur !_, se moqua Embry.

_- Tiens, salut Leah ! Ça va ? T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Ou tu vas arracher la tête à quelqu'un_ ?, me demanda Jared, goguenard.

_- Ça peut aller, alors ne commence pas à me chercher !_

- _Sinon quoi, tu va me mordiller l'oreille ?_, me provoqua-t-il.

_- Non. Je pensais plutôt t'arracher la langue, comme ça, on serait enfin débarrassés de tes commentaires aux rabais..._

_- Ah ouais ? Essaye un peu pour voir !"_

L'instant d'après, Jared et moi bondissions l'un sur l'autre, même si je savais qu'il pouvait largement me mettre à terre. Jared était parfois long à la détente et pas très rusé, et je prenais finalement le dessus de cette petite bagarre infantile.

Après cela, nous fumes rejoints par Jacob. Il expliqua rapidement à Rachel nos lois, ainsi que nos frontières. Il lui parla également du pacte établi avec les Cullen, car même si Rachel en avait déjà entendu parler, elle n'en connaissait pas tous les détails. A dire vrai, aujourd'hui le traité n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Nous étions malgré nous liés à jamais à ces sangsue, à cause de la demi-portion. Cela me fit d'ailleurs réaliser que Jacob n'était désormais plus le seul à profiter de l'immortalité. Seth et Enola, ou encore Rachel et Paul, pouvaient eux aussi vivre à jamais ensemble. Étions-nous vraiment immortels comme les sangsues ? À condition de se transformer régulièrement, certes, mais même ainsi pouvions-nous nous aussi défier la mort à jamais ? Ce cas de figure n'avait bien sûr lieu d'être que si nous nous imprégnions d'un être qui avait lui aussi accès à l'immortalité. Sinon, pourquoi s'infliger une éternité de solitude ?

Après que tous les détails fussent abordés avec Rachel, tous reprirent petit à petit forme humaine, et il ne resta que moi et Jacob.

_"Au fait, Jake, j'ai trouvé un boulot... Alors, certains soirs, il ne faudra pas compter sur moi._

- _Quoi ? Toi ? Serveuse dans un bar ? Tu va tous les faire fuir !_, se moqua Jacob, et, pour une fois, je dus reconnaitre qu'il était probable que j'en fasse fuir certains.

- _De toute façon, ça va bientôt faire un an qu'on n'a pas vu un vampire dans le coin. À croire qu'ils sont au courant que les Cullen se sont alliés à une meute de loups.._., remarqua Jake.

_- Les témoins des Volturis ont sûrement du propager l'info. Plus aucun n'ose s'aventurer ici... C'est plutôt une bonne chose._

- _Oui, tu a raison. Mais... être si nombreux pour rien...", _déplora-t-il_._

Je savais qu'il pensait à sœur en disant cela. Il était vrai qu'elle avait muté alors que aucune menace ne pesait sur nous. Même s'il n'en parlait pas et faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, la présence de sœur dans notre meute le troublait, comme si cela leur concédait un lien nouveau, lien dont il avait manqué par le passé. Je savais que Rachel et Rebecca étaient sans cesse ensembles, comme de vraies jumelles qu'elles étaient, laissant Jacob à l'écart. Puis, elles étaient toutes deux parties vivre chez leur tante, peu après la mort de leur mère. Et le fossé qui les séparait était alors devenu un véritable gouffre. Rachel était revenue vivre à la réserve, dans l'espoir elle aussi de se rapprocher de son petit frère, mais Paul s'était imprégné d'elle et finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux.

_"Jared pense d'ailleurs se retirer. Kim est déjà plus âgée que lui et ils aimeraient fonder une famille, eux aussi."_

Cela me fit un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'un de mes frères allait lui aussi nous quitter. Mais après tout, Jacob avait raison, vu le nombre que nous étions pour le peu d'ennemis présents, cela suffisait amplement. Même si parfois, ils m'exaspéraient tous avec leur imprégnation, ils restaient mes frères.

"_Au fait, Leah, on va tous voir le passage de la comète... Ça te tente ?, _me proposa Jacob

_- Hum toute une soirée entourée de sangsues... Quel bonheur ! Mais j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu..._

_- Leah, j'ai accès à ta tête... Inutile de mentir ! _

_- Ok. Je n'ai juste pas envie, c'est mieux là ?_

_- Allez ! Nessie aimerait beaucoup que tu sois là !"_

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais la demi-portion demandait souvent après moi, à croire qu'elle m'aimait bien. Pourtant, je n'étais pas vraiment à la chouchouter, comme tous les autres.

_- Et bien sûr, si je viens, Nessie sera contente, et donc, toi aussi ?_

_- Merci Leah ! A ce soir, alors !, _lança-t-il avant de s'élancer vers les bois sombres.

_- Hé, je n'ai pas dit oui !"_

Mais il avait déjà muté... Après tout, je n'étais pas obligée d'y aller. Mais Jacob dirait sûrement à Nessie que j'allais venir et si je n'y allais pas, elle serait triste, et Jacob m'en tiendrait pour responsable. J'aurais droit à des réflexions incessantes. Après mûre réflexion, mieux valait encore faire une apparition là-bas. Jacob m'avait dit de venir, pas de rester.

Je rentrai finalement chez moi, courant à travers les bois humides. Les fougères trempées laissaient leurs trainées liquides sur mon pelage imperméable. L'air ambiant était pur et agréable, juste l'odeur de la pluie, de la terre mouillé et de l'herbe. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas la pluie, ou l'humidité, mais parfois j'avais envie d'ailleurs, de connaitre d'autres paysages, d'autres horizons, ... Je me sentais enchainée à la réserve, comme si mon statut de louve avait d'un coup planifié ma vie pour moi. J'allais protéger les humains des sangsues. Un jour viendrait mon âme sœur, et pour lui, j'arrêterais d'être une louve. Mais je resterais proche de mes frères en continuant de vivre à la réserve. Alors, j'aurais des enfants qui, à leur tour deviendrait peut-être des loups. Finalement, je finirais par mourir auprès de celui qui m'était destiné. Même si je connaissais déjà mon avenir, et que je ressentais un sentiment d'impuissance face à cela, je ne pouvais pas non plus ne pas y aspirer. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu avant, avec Sam… Finalement aujourd'hui, certaines données avaient changé mais le final restait le même. Bien sûr, la souffrance était venue s'ajouter à l'équation et cela, je m'en serais volontiers passée.

Après m'être changée, je rejoignis la meute au sommet d'une des montagnes. Elle offrait un plateau recouvert d'herbe où la vue était simplement superbe. J'étais à quelques mètres de là, mais j'entendais déjà les voix, les murmures, les rires, les baisers, cela me donna d'ailleurs la nausée. J'entendais aussi les cœurs. Ceux des loups, rapides et puissants ; celui de Kim, clair, petit cœur d'humaine ordinaire ; celui de Nessie, étouffé et fragile, comme s'il était là juste pour la forme, sans vraiment servir à grand chose.

En arrivant à hauteur des autres, je constatai qu'ils étaient déjà tous allongés sur des couvertures et des nappes, attendant le passage de la comète, et sa pluie de météorite. Je n'étais pas vraiment fan d'astronomie. C'était joli, certes, mais de là à s'allonger par terre pendant une demi-heure, il ne fallait pas pousser... Je cherchai Jacob des yeux. Il était un peu plus loin, Nessie cachée dans l'étau de ses bras. Ce qu'il pouvait être pot de colle ! Mais le pire, c'était qu'en plus, la demi-portion semblait aimer ça. Finalement, elle décela ma présence et se défit non sans difficulté des bras de son protecteur.

"Salut Leah, c'est chouette que tu sois là !

- Salut ! Ouais, c'est cool.

- Viens ! Ça va commencer !", me dit-elle tout en attrapant mon bras pour me tirer jusqu'à sa couette.

Je reconnus immédiatement le vieux plaid de Jacob, qui traînait parfois dans son garage.

"T'aimes bien les étoiles, toi aussi ?, me demanda-t-elle, une fois allongée à coté de moi, callée entre moi et Jacob.

- Non, c'est chiant."

Elle se mit à rire de sa petite voix cristalline, et cela me fit sourire. Elle trouvait toujours mes sarcasmes ou ma mauvaise humeur amusante, et c'était l'une des seules à ne s'être jamais vexée au moins une fois de mes propos.

"Ah la la ! Leah, tu ne changeras jamais !", finit-elle par dire dans un souffle.

J'allais répondre mais fut coupée par un cri strident. La petite venait de crier en voyant la traînée argentée de la comète apparaître dans le ciel noir.

"Regarde Jake ! C'est tellement beau !"

Je tournai mon visage vers elle. Elle semblait tellement fascinée. Elle était d'ailleurs ainsi tout le temps, s'émerveillant de tout et de rien, parfois même de choses stupides, mais c'était cela qui la rendait aussi pure et innocente. J'eus instantanément envie de me donner une gifle pour avoir des pensées aussi niaises.

"Pas aussi beau que toi, mon cœur.", lui répondit Jake.

Non. Finalement, Jake me donnait subitement l'envie de le frapper, lui. Je détestais ce genre de phrases bateaux et lui fis d'ailleurs comprendre que je le trouvais niais au possible en imitant le bruit d'un vomissement. Il me lança un regard assassin, cependant contrasté par son petit sourire en coin.

"Bon, voila, je suis venue. À plus !, finis-je par lâcher tout en me levant, prise d'un subit ennui mortel.

- Oh déjà ! Mais on n'a pas pu discuter !, se lamenta Nessie tout en se recouchant prés de moi.

Cette gamine avait décidément un don pour amadouer les gens. Je réfléchis un instant et lui posai la première question qui me vint à l'esprit.

"Alors, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec vos invités ?

- Ça va…, répondit-elle avec un manque évident d'enthousiasme, chose extrêmement rare chez elle.

- Wow ! Ca à l'air tellement sincère !

- En fait, Eric est sympa, il me fait pensé à Emmett. Il lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs. Deux ours, l'un blond, l'autre brun. En revanche, sa sœur, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...

- Sa sœur ? Je pensais que c'était un couple !

- Non. Et en plus, c'est sa vrai sœur. Quand Eric a été transformé, il a demandé à ce que sa sœur le soit aussi. Elle était malade et allait mourir mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Elle restera donc à jamais une ado en crise."

Je lançai un regard stupéfait à Nessie. De la part d'une gamine de trois ans, cette réplique sonnait étrangement à mes oreilles. Le plus étrange fut que pour une fois, j'eus l'impression que Nessie n'appréciait pas quelqu'un.

"Et donc, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça..., expliqua-t-elle. C'est juste qu'elle est spéciale, et son don n'arrange rien. Impossible d'avoir des secrets. Elle perçoit les véritables intentions des gens, donc quoi que tu dises elle sait si c'est vrai ou faux. Quoi que tu fasses, elle sait dans quel but tu le fais. Et le pire, c'est que son passe-temps favori est de le dire tout haut et sans gêne. Au moins, mon père garde tout pour lui, mais Madame Lena se voit dans le droit de le dire à tout ce qui veulent l'entendre !"

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, et Jake aussi. C'était la première fois que je voyais Nessie véritablement contrariée. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait toujours vécu qu'avec des gens qui l'adorait et l'adulait, parfois même à outrance. La seule personne à être parfois désagréable avec elle, c'était moi. Elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'une personne semblât résister à son charme. J'étais en train d'assister à la première véritable crise de Nessie, et cela me fit rire aux éclats. Jacob finit même par me rejoindre dans mon fou rire.

"Eh ! Mais ne rigolez pas ! Cette fille est vraiment spéciale, je vous assure !

- Bon, dis-moi : qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle posa sa petite main froide sur ma joue, et j'eus un flash, accompagné d'un sursaut. Malgré tout ce temps, je ne m'étais pas faite à ces visions externes à mon cerveau.

Je vis alors leur salon. Tous étaient là, sur le canapé. Je reconnus Emmett, flanqué d'un autre, tout aussi grand et carré que lui, sûrement cet Eric.

En face de moi, ou plutôt de Nessie, vu que je voyais à travers ses yeux, il y avait Jake.

Elle tourna le regard en direction d'une petite fille, du moins ce qui me sembla. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds tout bouclés, qui lui arrivait à la taille fine, à l'extrême. Elle avait véritablement un corps d'enfant. Sûrement cette Lena.

"Abandonne, Eric ! Emmett est le plus fort ici !", fit la voix de Bella.

Le vampire tourna la tête vers elle. Il était beau, comme tous les autres, mais son visage était tout de même plus fin. Il se leva alors de toute sa hauteur et, même si je voyais avec les yeux de Nessie, il paraissait gigantesque. Commencèrent alors des pronostics sur le potentiel vainqueur et un rendez- vous fut prit pour un bras de fer entre les deux colosses.

Nessie reporta son attention sur Lena, qui semblait à mille lieu de tout cela. Sur son visage trainait un air hautain et froid.

"Et toi, Lena t'en dis quoi ?, lui demanda alors Nessie, la voix joyeuse. Ton frère fera-t-il le poids contre mon oncle ?"

La poupée tourna alors son regard doré vers la demi-portion, sans pour autant se défaire de son visage glacial.

"C'est puéril à souhait ! Je ne donnerais aucun avis la dessus."

Tous semblèrent un peu choqués par la réponse cinglante de la petite, sauf son frère qui parut trouver cela normal. Puis, ils reprirent tous leurs discussions. Nessie se leva et rejoignit Lena sur le balcon, laissant Jacob avec les deux vampires, affirmant que sous sa forme de loup, aucun des deux n'auraient de chance contre lui. Quel prétentieux !

A peine Nessie fut-elle sur le balcon, que l'enfant tourna sa petite tête vers elle, son visage toujours aussi froid et impassible.

"Ne viens pas me voir pour seulement te donner bonne conscience, Renesmée. Parfois, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : on ne peut pas être amis avec tout le monde."

Après quoi, elle s'éloignait vers les bois en sautant la balustrade avec une agilité et une grâce déconcertantes.

La vision s'arrêta là et j'ouvris mes yeux sur le visage de Nessie, visiblement contrariée par ce souvenir. Effectivement, cette petite semblait vraiment irritable à souhait.

"Allez, Nessie ! Ce n'est rien. Cette fille est nulle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd en refusant d'être ton amie, la consola Jacob en la prenant dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice.

- Eric dit qu'elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, qu'elle a beaucoup souffert et qu'elle s'est forgée ce caractère parfois dur, me dit-elle.

- Oui. Il y a parfois des choses qui restent gravées au fer rouge...", lui répondis-je, tout en me rallongeant.

Tout en regardant la pluie des filets argentés illuminant le ciel noir d'encre de cette nuit sans lune, je compris que moi aussi, la souffrance m'avait fait changer. Mais parfois, on se disait que si l'on changeait, que l'on se forgeait une carapace, la douleur que l'on avait connu ne nous atteindrait peut-être plus. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. En vérité, on se protégeait seulement, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir encore. Car, quand on se donnait aux autres, on se mettait en danger et malheureusement, souvent, la chute faisait très mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Une vieille… Amie ?

J'allais et venais dans ma chambre, marchant de long en large dans mon petit espace de quelques malheureux mètres carré. Étais-je stressée ? C'était grotesque et absurde. J'avais affronté bien pire ces dernières années : ma mutation, mes premiers combats contre un vampire, l'armée de nouveaux-nés, la bataille contre mes frères puis contre les soi-disants rois des vampires,... Je ne pouvais pas être stressée par un simple job de serveuse. Je me répétais cette litanie, espérant que je finirai par convaincre cette part de moi qui avait tout simplement les pétoches.

Je me regardai de nouveau dans le miroir. J'avais misé sur le simple et confortable. Après tout, j'allais travailler, que cela fut dans un bar n'y changeait rien. C'était avec cet état d'esprit que j'avais enfilé un jean noir acheté la veille et un tee-shirt blanc, lui aussi acquis lors de ma virée shopping.

Pour la cinquième fois, je regardai le réveil posé sur mon bureau. Il annonçait les 18h15. Encore trois quart d'heure et je commencerai ma soirée au White Fang. J'avais appelé dans la journée pour demander à quelle heure je devais embaucher. Evans m'avait paru plutôt surpris de mon appel, comme s'il ne croyait déjà plus au fait que j'allais bel et bien venir servir ses clients un peu spéciaux dans son pub. C'était mal me connaitre, même si certaines de mes décisions relevaient de la folie, ou de l'inconscience, je les assumais toujours jusqu'au bout.

Alors que je passais de nouveau devant mon miroir, je réalisai que m'être habillée ne servait à rien puisque j'allais devoir tout retirer pour me rendre jusqu'à Port Angeles. Je commençai alors à fouiller dans mon armoire à la recherche d'un sac dans lequel je pourrais mettre mes vêtements. Après quelques jurons à l'encontre de mon armoire où régnait, par ma faute bien sûr, un joyeux désordre, je finis par mettre la main sur l'objet convoité.

Autre coup d'œil : 18h20. Décidément, y avait-il quelqu'un qui me narguait volontairement en ralentissant la course du temps ?

Après quelques hésitations, je décidai de prévenir Seth de mon départ imminent. Cela me ferait oublier un instant l'heure qui avançait avec une lenteur déconcertante.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de mon jeune frère, et entendis le son de ses écouteurs. Sûrement était-il en train de rêvasser sur son lit tout en pensant à Enola. Sûre qu'il entendrait tout de même, je toquai sur la porte. Un petit « mouais » se fit entendre et je rentrai dans la chambre de Seth.

"Salut frérot ! Juste pour te dire que je ne vais pas tarder à y aller..."

J'avais mis Seth au courant le matin même de mon nouveau boulot et il avait paru plutôt surpris de mon initiative. Oubliait-il que j'avais quand même vingt-trois ans ? Il était temps de penser à mon indépendance.

"Ok…", souffla-t-il. Sa voix faible et morose sonna étonnamment à mes oreilles. Seth me faisait parfois penser à Nessie, à toujours s'enthousiasmer pour rien. Pourtant, il semblait contrarié.

Alors, comme il le faisait souvent avec moi, je pris la chaise à son bureau et m'assis face à mon frère cadet, intriguée par son ton las.

"Ça va pas, Seth ?, lui lançai-je.

Il ne se releva pas de son lit, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre changeant machinalement les musique de son Mp3.

"Hein ? Non, ça va..., finit-il par me répondre d'un ton monocorde.

- Seth, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il soupira bruyamment, premier signe avant coureur qu'il était sur le point de cracher le morceau. Finalement, il se releva sur ses coudes et planta ses iris noirs dans les miens.

"Enola et moi, on s'est disputé...", lâcha-t-il.

Dans n'importe quel couple, une dispute était parfois à prendre au sérieux, comme le signal d'une rupture imminente, mais dans le cas d'une imprégnation, même la plus virulente des altercations ne pouvait en aucun signer l'arrêt de mort de la relation. La seule chose capable de briser le lien qui unissait un loup à son imprégné était la mort.

"Allez, Seth ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va s'arranger !, lui assurai-je d'un ton las.

- Je sais, mais elle est aussi têtue que moi, alors je ne sais pas combien de temps cette stupide dispute va nous séparer.

- Dans ce cas, ravale ta fierté et va la voir. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputé, d'abord ?, demandais-je finalement, désireuse de savoir quel sujet avait pu mettre en froid le couple certainement le plus niais de la meute.

- Je ne m'en rappelle même plus tellement c'était stupide..."

Génial ! Vraiment, je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus à mon jeune frère qui semblait, malgré l'absurdité de cette dispute avec sa louve, être peiné. Finalement, ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Je me relevai et allai m'asseoir au fond du petit lit de Seth. Il avait les yeux plongés dans une grande contemplation du plafond et la musique sortait toujours de ses écouteurs.

"Seth, de toute manière, l'un de vous finira pas céder. Pourquoi attendre en restant ici à te morfondre alors que tu pourrais être avec elle ? Car tu le sais, c'est ce qui va finir par arriver..."

Il ne répondit pas, mais il se releva et se mit en position assise, le buste tourné vers moi et finalement, je vis enfin un sourire sur le visage de mon frère.

"Tu as raison. Merci, sœurette ! Je vais tout de suite la voir !", lança-t-il de sa voix redevenue guillerette.

Je souris à mon tour. Il était aussi facile de faire perdre le sourire à mon frère que de le lui redonner. Il se leva d'un bond et s'apprêtait à sortir avant de se stopper dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Il se retourna vers moi, joignant ses deux mains devant lui, levant uniquement ses deux pouces.

"Bonne chance pour ce soir !", lança-t-il avant de disparaitre de mon champ de vision.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un éclair de lucidité me traversa. Comme frappée par la foudre, je jetai un regard à ma montre. 18h43. Voilà, à vouloir jouer à la bonne samaritaine, j'allais finalement être en retard. Je repassai par ma chambre, retirai mes affaires en quatrième vitesse, les fourrai dans mon sac que je jetai par la fenêtre une fois plein, le suivant dans sa course jusqu'au sol, où mes quatre pattes amortirent ma chute. J'attrapai mon sac entre mes crocs et me mit à courir aussi vite que mes muscles me le permettaient.

_"En retard le premier jour ! Ça craint comme impression pour le patron !_

_- La ferme, Jared !"_

Ne tenant plus compte des remarques acerbes des quelques loups présents, je continuai ma course vers Port Angeles, slalomant entre les gros troncs des arbres de la forêt. Il y avait intérêt à ce que mon frère et Enola se fussent réconciliés, sinon je me serais mise en retard pour rien. Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'avec ou sans mon intervention, ils se seraient réconciliés.

Finalement, la forêt commença à se faire moins dense. Je pouvais déjà entendre des voix provenant des premières habitations. Je mutai avant de sortir totalement de l'obscurité du bois et sortis mes vêtements du sac pour les enfiler. Avec le temps, j'étais vraiment passée maître dans l'art de m'habiller en un temps record. Je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder l'heure sur ma montre et je me remis à courir à travers les rues peu animées de la ville, illuminées par les réverbères à la lumière jaunâtre. Certains des passants qui flânaient dans les rues du centre ville me prirent certainement pour une folle de courir de la sorte. Heureusement, je ne percutai personne. Après quelques virages à gauche et à droite, j'arrivai dans la petite rue du White Fang.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'entrée me permit de voir que c'était fermé. Je devais sûrement passer par l'entrée de service. Je contournai donc le pub, empruntant la ruelle attenante. Je remarquai une applique accrochée au bois au-dessus d'une simple porte en bois. Supposant que c'était l'entrée que je cherchais, je m'avançai. Malheureusement, après une tentative pour l'ouvrir, je constatai qu'elle était verrouillée. Je commençai alors à regarder tout autour de la porte pour voir s'il y avait un moyen de signaler ma présence à Evans, quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher dans ma direction. Malgré la pénombre, je pus constater que ce n'était pas Evans, mais une femme qui venait dans ma direction, totalement absorbée par son téléphone portable.

Elle releva enfin la tête et je pus constater qu'elle était outrageusement maquillée, dans un style un peu gothique, avec de gros traits de liner noir sur et en dessous de ses grands yeux bleu clair. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés au niveau de ses tempes par deux barrettes en forme de cerises, accordées à la grosse cerise de son tee-shirt noir, volontairement déchiré juste au-dessus du nombril, assorti à son short en jean, lui aussi volontairement déchiré à la naissance de sa cuisse.

"Leah ?, me demanda alors la jeune femme tout en plissant les yeux, espérant arriver à mieux me distinguer dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Quel réflexe stupide !

- On se connait ?", répondis-je d'une voix normale, loin connaitre l'identité de cette femme

La jeune femme m'accorda un franc sourire, pas le moins du monde vexée que je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Elle passa devant moi, encore un peu songeuse quand à son identité et au fait qu'elle connût mon prénom. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de service verrouillée.

"Evans oublie toujours d'ouvrir cette porte.", me dit-elle tout en m'invitant à passer à l'intérieur.

Je la remerciai et entrai dans le bar. Elle m'emboita le pas et referma derrière elle.

"Alors? tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi ?",lança l'inconnue tout en repassant devant moi, pour se diriger vers une autre porte dans le petit couloir au mur en bois, éclairé d'une vieille applique.

Je la suivis et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de vestiaire où traînait un porte-manteau, un banc au milieu et, dans un coin, un lavabo et un miroir. Elle se plaça devant ce dernier, mascara en main, se préparant à en rajouter une autre couche.

"Euh... Non. Désolée.

- Eh bien, je sais que l'on n'était pas super proches, mais on avait quand même quelques cours en commun au lycée..."

A l'entente du mot lycée, je réalisai enfin qui elle était. Julia Stick. Effectivement, en réfléchissant bien, je me rappelais de la fille blonde, capitaine des cheerleaders et ultra populaire qu'elle était à l'époque. Sa peau claire et ses grand yeux bleus passaient rarement inaperçus dans la foule d'élèves à la peau brune qui allaient au lycée de la réserve.

"Oui ! Julia ! Je me rappelle... Tu travailles ici ?

- Ouais. Je m'occupe du service de midi. En espérant que tu tiennes le coup... Pas envie d'avoir passé une soirée à travailler pour rien !", me dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en me tendant un tablier.

Je le nouai à la taille et lui emboitai le pas. Je n'avais toujours pas aperçu Evans, mais finalement Julia m'expliqua tout, et nous commençâmes à préparer les tables pour l'ouverture à 19h30.

"Alors, dis-moi Leah, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu vis toujours à la réserve ?

- Oui.

- Et toi et Sam, c'est bel et bien fini ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu n'es plus du tout amoureuse de lui ?

- Non."

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de me reposer une question. Mais elle ne sembla pas vexée pour autant. Je la voyais prête à se relancer dans son interrogatoire mais elle fut coupée par l'entrée d'Evans.

"Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Prêtes à se mettre au boulot ?", lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et me lança un regard entendu. Après cela, Evans me fit remplir tout un tas de papiers, encore surpris d'avoir trouvé une serveuse si rapidement. Puis, les clients firent enfin leur entrée. Le soir, le pub ne faisait pas snack. De ce fait, Julia, Evans et moi passâmes notre temps à aller et venir entre le bar et les tables qui se remplissaient de plus en plus. Certes, le travail aurait put être dur et éreintant si je n'avais pas eu mes capacités, mais même ainsi, j'étais un peu surprise que toutes ces serveuses se soient enfuies après leur première soirée...

Comme si ma pensée avait été un appel au cosmos, Julia me lança un regard paniqué tout en me montrant l'entrée du vis alors un groupe de jeunes tout habillés de noir, les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs de jais, et un air des plus sombres. Au moins, étaient-ils bien accordés... Le groupe, composé de cinq garçons et deux filles se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle où un groupe de camionneurs était déjà installé, et j'assistais, totalement stupéfaite, à la scène qui se joua devant moi. A peine furent-ils près de la table que les clients déjà placés se regardèrent d'un air inquiet pour finalement se lever d'un seul homme dans un raclement de chaises, emportant avec eux leurs chopes de bière. Les sept autres prirent immédiatement leur place, non sans un regard moqueur envers les 3 hommes qui avaient littéralement pris la fuite.

Julia s'approcha de moi, s'accoudant au bar pendant que je finissais de nettoyer des verres.

"C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis bien contente de ne pas travailler le soir, me dit-elle, le regard vers le sombre groupe de jeunes.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas. Evans les connait mais il n'en parle jamais. Ils sont vraiment flippants, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Franchement ? Non. Ils sont plutôt ridicules.

- Bon, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je te laisse t'en occuper seule ? Il faut prendre leur commande.

- Pas de problèmes. J'y vais."

Je laissai Julia finir la vaisselle et pris mon calepin. Ce n'était pas ce groupe de corbeaux qui allait m'effrayer. Pourtant, plus j'approchais d'eux, plus j'entendais les murmures et la peur des autres clients à leur encontre.

Une fois près d'eux, j'eus une impression étrange, quelque chose dans mon estomac réagissant bizarrement face à eux.

"Tiens, encore une nouvelle ? Alors, mon choux, ça te plait ?"

Je lançai un regard stupéfait à celui qui se trouvait juste à coté de moi. _Mon chou_ ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je pris une grande inspiration pour ravaler la soudaine envie de coller un claque à ce pauvre type, qui avait les mêmes yeux noirs, les mêmes cheveux que les autres, mais un visage bigarré et trapu, et une taille moindre.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

Tous m'accordèrent à peine un regard avant d'énumérer leur commande, tout en restant clairement désireux de me faire perdre mes moyens. Je notai sur le calepin avant de retourner au bar, quand je sentis une main effleurer mes fesses. Avant même que le coupable de ce geste n'ait retiré sa main, je l'attrapai, la serrant si fort dans la mienne que les os ne furent pas loin de se briser un à un. Affichant un rictus de douleur, je reconnus celui qui m'avait appelé _mon chou_, seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Je me penchai, sa main toujours dans la mienne, sur le point de se broyer.

"Repose ta main sur moi, et c'est une autre partie de ton hideuse anatomie que je m'occuperais moi-même de broyer...", grondai-je à son oreille.

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers le bar sans leur accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire. Je croisai le regard médusé de Julia qui avait assisté à la scène. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que le contrat signé plus tôt dans la soirée allait sûrement prendre fin rapidement.

Je préparai tout de même la commande et m'apprêtai à leur apporter quand, après un rapide regard à leur table, je vis qu'elle était vide. Génial... J'avais réellement fait fuir des clients et bien sûr, il fallait que ce fussent des amis de mon patron. J'avais réellement tout compris au film... La fin de la soirée se passa bien. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais vers le coup de 1h30 du matin, tout le monde commença à quitter le bar, nous permettant à Julia et moi, de fermé le bar pour tout nettoyer.

"Oh, oh, y'en a une qui va se faire passer un savon...", me lança Julia.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Evans se diriger vers nous d'un pas décidé. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé... Finalement les autres avaient raison : serveuse, ce n'était pas pour moi.

"Bon Leah…"

Il marqua une pause. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude de renvoyer quelqu'un, vu que d'après lui et Julia, toutes avaient fui avant qu'il n'en ait eu l'occasion.

"Ecoute, Evans, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais…

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Depuis le temps qu'ils terrorisent mes serveuses, j'espère que ça va leur servir de leçon. Ça a beau être des amis, parfois, ils m'insupportent."

Julia et moi restâmes un moment silencieuses et totalement sous le choc d'entendre Evans me féliciter d'avoir remis à sa place un de ses clients, de plus ami. Julia me regarda tout en haussant les épaules, et je fis de même. Evans continua à me féliciter de ma soirée, me disant que j'avais bien bossé et qu'il était réellement content d'avoir enfin trouvé une bonne serveuse pour le service du soir.

Malgré moi, je fus tout de même très soulagée de savoir que je n'étais pas viré. Ce travail était finalement plutôt sympa et je m'était même surprise à rire plusieurs fois aux blagues plus que vaseuses d'Evans et aux commentaires de Julia.

Après presque une heure de nettoyage, Evans ferma la porte de service et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la ruelle attenante.

"Bon, à demain les filles, bonne nuit !, fit Evans avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit.

- Moi aussi, je suis crevée... Dommage que l'on ne soit pas du même service, c'était cool de se revoir. Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Si tu veux sortir un de ces soirs, tiens-moi au courant !, me proposa Julia tout en me tendant un bout de papier où était griffonné son numéro de portable.

- Ok ! À plus, alors..."

Je me retrouvai alors seule dans la ruelle déserte. Je commençai à rejoindre tranquillement les bois pour rentrer chez moi. Finalement, malgré l'incident qui au final était loin d'avoir déplu à Evans, j'avais réussi à être souriante et aimable avec les clients. Bien évidement, dans la mesure du possible. Je m'enfonçai dans les bois, encore plus sombres en plein milieu de la nuit, à peine éclairés par la faible lumière du fin croissant de lune. Je retirai mes vêtements un à un et mutai, trop heureuse de retrouver la force et l'adrénaline de ma forme de louve.

_"Il faut la conduire à la sangsue qui a soigné Jacob !_

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Combien étaient-ils ?_

_- C'étaient des vampires ?_

_- Corin, t'étais là ! Il s'est passé quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai rien compris ! C'était trop rapide et trop fort !_

_- Des nomades ?_

_- Non. Aucune trace de leur odeur !_

_- Leah, vite rejoins-moi chez les Cullen !"_

J'avais eu du mal à rester concentrée dans toute cette cacophonie. Toutes les pensées étaient confuses et il régnait un sentiment de peur et de colère. Je m'élançai à travers bois pour rejoindre Jacob comme il me l'avait demandé. Je compris à travers les pensées des autres que c'était Enola et Corin qui s'étaient fait attaqués par une force mystérieuse. Et si ce dernier n'avait rien, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Enola. Je ne parvenais pas entendre mon frère, sûrement sous forme humaine auprès d'Enola. J'approchai de leur villa, et repris forme humaine. Les pensées affolées des autres loups étaient dures à supporter. Plus j'approchais, plus je pouvais entendre les cris de douleur de la sœur de Quil ainsi que les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Seth était bien sûr auprès d'elle.

Je pénétrai dans leur salon. Nessie était là, assise sur les genoux de sa mère, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment pour ses effusions de joie, elle m'offrit un simple timide sourire. Je me dirigeai sans plus attendre jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle d'où provenaient les cris. Devant la porte se tenaient Quil et Jacob.

"Comment va-t-elle ?, demandai-je à Jacob.

- A peu près aussi mal que moi quand je me suis fait broyer par un nouveau-né il y a trois ans, me répondit-il, la voix dure.

- Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a que quinze ans, elle est trop jeune pour souffrir comme ça !", lança Quil, la voix serré dans un sanglot.

Jacob posa une main sur son épaule, espérant le réconforter. Dans le bureau, les cris se turent mais les battements de son cœur étaient toujours aussi rapides. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'attente, le Cullen ressortit de son cabinet, les sourcils froncés, l'air songeur.

"Alors ?, demanda Quil.

- Ça va aller. Je lui ai donné des antidouleurs et, comme pour Jacob, la guérison accélérée fera le reste. Mais elle devra alitée rester plusieurs jours."

Quil serra la main du vampire, et lui lança un _merci_ avant d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait sa petite sœur. Je laissai passer Carlisle qui incita Jacob à le suivre. Je pénétrai à mon tour dans la pièce et vit le visage décomposé de Seth. Je m'approchai de lui et passai mon bras sur ses épaules. Aucun de nous ne parla mais nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Finalement, Seth et Quil finirent par s'endormir sur les canapés à coté du lit d'Enola, chacun lui tenant une main. Je les laissai et partis rejoindre Jacob dans le salon, en pleine discussion avec Edward, Carlisle et Jasper.

"J'ai beau sonder l'esprit d'Enola, je ne vois rien. Les images sont floues..., lança Edward.

- Encore des nouveaux-nés ?, demandai-je, désireuse de savoir si nous avions une fois de plus à faire à des vampires assoiffés de sang.

- Je ne pense pas, me répondit Jasper. Il n'y a aucune odeur. Comme si personne n'était passé là hormis les loups.

- Un don pourrait brouiller les pistes. Il faudra demander à Bella d'aller voir. Peut-être sentira-t-elle quelque chose ?, suggéra Carlisle.

- Quant à nous, on va redoubler de vigilance. Cet accident n'aurait pas eu lieu si plus de loups avaient patrouillé !", cracha Jacob, plus qu'en colère contre lui-même.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir cela mais je fus coupée par l'entrée d'Emmett et du fameux Eric.

"On a parcouru tous les alentours sur plusieurs kilomètres... Aucunes pistes...", nous informa-t-il.

Ils vinrent se poser tous les deux sur le canapé et j'humai l'air. Etait-ce l'habitude ou sentait-il vraiment moins mauvais ? Je lançai un regard au grand blond, qui effectivement était immense, même à travers mes yeux. Il releva ses yeux vers moi, et à cet instant précis, je ressentis un grand coup dans ma poitrine et tout s'effondra autour de moi. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Enola souffrante, l'attaque de cette nuit, mon frère imprégné, ma mutation de louve, ma souffrance passée, l'abandon de Sam, tout fut balayé en moi. Comme si rien n'avait de sens et seuls ses yeux d'ocre s'imposèrent dans mon esprit. Le temps sembla même s'arrêter. J'aurais pu rester là des jours entiers, perdue dans son regard qui me traversait de part en part.

Et je réalisai avec effroi que je venais de m'imprégner d'un vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Un jour de pluie dans la vie de Nessie.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Nessie regardait la pluie tomber à travers la grande baie vitrée du bureau de Carlisle. Elle entendait les petits « plocs » que provoquait la chute des gouttes d'eau sur les feuilles des arbres et, pour tromper l'ennui qui l'assaillait, elle tenta de les compter. Arrivée à six mille deux cent soixante-quatre « plocs », elle fut coupée par un raclement gorge de son grand père. En un regard, elle comprit que le vampire avait très clairement vu que sa petite fille était loin de lui prêter l'attention nécessaire.

-Nessie, je suppose que si je te demande quand ont commencé les hostilités de la guerre de Sécession, tu sauras me le dire ?, finit par demander Carlisle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- 12 avril 1861, répondit-elle du tac au tac, mais franchement, à quoi cela va me servir de savoir quand a commencé une guerre il y a 150 ans ?

-Hé bien, pour ta culture personnelle, je suppose, n'est-ce pas là une raison suffisante ?

Nessie lui lança un regard, clairement désireuse de lui faire comprendre que non, cette raison était loin d'être suffisante pour elle.

-Si un jour tu veux aller au lycée, tu devras déjà savoir certaines choses que tu aurais du apprendre au collège ou en primaire, ajouta-t-il.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Nessie qui voulait plus que tout aller un jour elle aussi au lycée. Même si pour l'instant, ses parents restaient sceptiques quant à cette idée, elle n'en démordait pas. Finalement, après quelques soupirs, elle finit par se remettre au travail et écouta son grand père raconter la guerre de Sécession de long en large. Pour Nessie, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il lui en apprendrait bien plus que nécessaire à ce sujet et surement même des faits que seules les personnes présentes pouvaient connaître, mais elle tenut bon et l'écouta toute la matinée. Heureusement, son ventre criant famine sonna la fin de ce qui était pour elle un semblant de torture mentale. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine où sa mère était déjà au fourneau, lui préparant son plat préféré, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une matinée de cours.

-Alors, cette guerre ? Qui a gagné en fin de compte ?, se moqua gentiment Bella.

-Que l'on ne parle plus jamais de cette guerre ou je fais un attentat, répondit-elle, tout à fait sérieuse.

-Au fait, c'était comment hier ?

-Chouette ! Leah est venue et on a discuté comme de vraies amies, répondit Nessie avec un grand sourire. Tu crois qu'elle me considère comme une amie, elle ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perdant par la même occasion son sourire.

Bella s'approcha d'elle, un plat fumant de lasagnes à la main. Tout en le déposant devant Nessie, elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Mon cœur, s'il y a bien une personne qui reste insondable c'est Leah… Crois-moi, même ton père a parfois du mal à la suivre tellement ses pensées sont complexes, lui dit-elle tout en prenant place à côté d'elle.

-Mouais…, soupira-t-elle tout en prenant une fourchette de lasagnes fumantes.

-Le mieux reste encore de lui demander, tu ne crois pas ?

-Maman, honnêtement, ça fait pas un peu débile de demander : « Eh ! Au fait, on est copines hein ? ».

-Dit comme ça, un peu… Mais tu peux aussi essayer d'en parler de manière plus subtile ?

-La subtilité est loin d'être mon fort. De ce coté-là, je tiens de Rosie, même si techniquement on a aucun lien de parenté, constata-t-elle.

Bella lui offrit un sourire réconfortant puis la laissa continuer ses lasagnes pour aller ranger la cuisine, Nessie continuant quant à elle, dégustant tout en contemplant la pluie. Ses pensées s'évadèrent vers la forêt : Jacob devait sûrement s'y trouver. A la pensée de son ami indien, Nessie ne put retenir un sourire, elle se savait liée à Jacob, d'une manière qui les dépassait tous deux, d'une façon magique. Quelle fille ne rêverait pas de se retrouver liée à un garçon tel que lui d'une manière aussi intense ? Nessie n'en connaissait pas et n'en faisait pas partie. Pour elle, il était clair qu'avec ou sans ce lien mystique, elle et lui auraient été destinés de la même façon. Alors que ses pensées étaient totalement destinées à celui qu'elle considérait comme son double, Eric fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

-Quelle immonde odeur ! Ton organisme supporte pareille torture ?

Sa remarque fit sourire Nessie, la ramenant par la même occasion à la réalité. Elle le défia du regard, tout en engouffrant une nouvelle fourchette pleine de lasagnes.

-Tu devrais gouter… Celles de maman sont les meilleures de la planète.

-Très peu pour moi, je suis sûr de ne pas y survivre.

Nessie ne put retenir un rire et continua de manger sous les remarques d'Eric concernant leur hypothétique odeur infâme.

-Lena n'est pas avec toi ? demanda finalement Nessie.

Le visage d'Eric s'assombrit légèrement, lui soufflant un léger « non », à peine audible. Nessie n'eut nul besoin d'un don pour comprendre que le vampire était peiné. Déclenchant par la même occasion une curiosité dévorante chez Nessie, trop désireuse de savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point torturer l'esprit de son nouvel ami.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?, hasarda-t-elle finalement face au silence du grand blond.

-Non, pas vraiment… Mais Lena est devenue si solitaire. Parfois, elle est dure à gérer, et maintenant elle veut que l'on s'en aille. Et tant que je n'aurais pas cédé, elle sera invivable.

-Partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Eric lança un regard lourd dans sa direction. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et Nessie sentit un sentiment étrange dans son estomac.

-C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?, souffla-t-elle, plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation.

Eric répondit par une étrange grimace, ce qui fit comprendre à Nessie qu'elle était bien la cause. Cet étrange sentiment dans son estomac s'amplifia un peu plus. Ainsi, Lena la détestait au point de vouloir s'en aller ? De se fâcher avec son frère ? Même Leah ne l'avait jamais, du moins à priori, détestée à ce point. Elle se sentit blessée, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

-T'inquiète pas… Lena ne supporte pas de voir des gens trop heureux près d'elle et pour elle, tu possèdes tout ce dont elle aurait pu rêver, voir bien plus encore.

-Elle me déteste à cause de ça ?

-C'est un peu cruel, mais oui.

Nessie resta un peu abasourdie. Lena la détestait simplement par avidité et jalousie ? Certes, elle se savait chanceuse, mais de là à être détestée pour cela… Etait-ce la seule à la haïr à cause de sa situation ? Peut-être d'autres pensaient-ils de la même manière sans rien lui dire ? En feignant d'être ses amis... Devant le visage devenu livide de la jeune fille, Eric sembla mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais…, commença-il, je peux comprendre qu'elle t'envie.

-Explique…, demanda-t-elle simplement, désireuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

Eric tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'extérieur, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs, vampires et humains, une réponse à donner à Nessie.

-Il y a de ça bientôt 150 ans, Lena et moi vivions avec nos parents dans une jolie maison. Nous n'étions ni pauvres, ni riches, mais nous vivions bien. Nous aurions même pu vivre bien mieux mais beaucoup de nos revenus passaient dans les divers soins dont ma sœur avait besoin. Elle était fragile et tombait sans cesse malade. Mais malgré tout, sa santé fragile ne l'empêchait pas d'être joyeuse et heureuse. Elle souriait tout le temps et son rire…, il ferma les yeux comme si le son était en train de se jouer dans sa tête. Son rire résonnait dans notre maison comme une chanson de fête. Nous étions une famille heureuse et soudée. Trop heureuse peut-être. Nous étions français et, à cette époque une guerre faisait rage, et celle-ci n'a pas tardé à atteindre la ville où nous vivions avec ma famille. Un jour, mes parents m'ont dit de fuir, qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour qu'elle et moi partions vivre chez une de nos tantes en Espagne. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu mes parents. Les français ont perdu et mes parents ont surement dû être tués par les allemands. Quand je suis arrivé en Espagne, après un voyage des plus durs, ma tante nous attendait bel et bien, mais ma sœur était de plus en plus malade. Avoir perdu nos parents l'avait considérablement affectée. Pour couvrir tous les soins, j'ai du commencer à travailler. J'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque et Lena en avait six. J'ai travaillé partout où je trouvais du travail, en cumulant parfois plusieurs. A l'époque, j'étais déjà grand et costaud, du coup j'arrivais toujours à trouver quelque chose. Cette vie a duré plusieurs années. Ma sœur s'était remise de la mort de mes parents mais elle avait changé. Sa santé ne s'améliorant absolument pas, elle continuait de tomber souvent malade et restait très fragile. Ma tante était vieille et avait beaucoup de mal à s'en occuper, alors je l'ai faite rentrer dans un hôpital pour que l'on s'occupe bien d'elle. Mais tu t'en doutes, j'ai dû travailler dix fois plus. Cela devait faire sept ans que ma sœur et moi vivions en Espagne quand j'ai commencé à travailler chez un petit cordonnier. Un matin, mon patron m'a confié une livraison exceptionnelle, une paire de chaussures comme seuls les gens extrêmement riches en possédaient. Quand je suis arrivé à l'adresse indiquée, un immense manoir, on m'a fait entrer. Le propriétaire des lieux désirait voir le colis avant que je reparte. J'ai attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes dans un immense patio, avec des baies vitrées ouvertes sur un immense jardin de roses et autres fleurs. J'étais impressionné et je le fus bien plus, voir à l'extrême, quand je vis le, ou plutôt la, propriétaire du manoir. Nora. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai cru voir un ange : des cheveux d'un blond chaud, un corps de déesse, une démarche gracieuse et des yeux… Des yeux envoutants, d'une couleur dorée caractéristique.

-Un vampire ?, coupa Nessie. Elle était totalement pendue aux lèvres d'Eric mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déduire à haute voix la nature de cette femme.

-Oui, un vampire. Et quel vampire ! Nous sommes tous dotés de cette beauté surnaturelle, mais elle c'était bien plus que ça. Elle a essayé les chaussures et, pour une raison que j'ignorais à l'époque, les a refusées. Elle a demandé à ce qu'elles soient de nouveau nettoyées pour le lendemain. Et je suis donc revenu le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite pendant quelques jours avant que l'on ne parle vraiment. Dès l'instant où nous avons commencé à échanger plus que de simples formalités, j'en suis tombé totalement amoureux. Elle était parfaite, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieure. Parfaite. Bien sûr, chaque jour, quand j'allais voir ma sœur à l'hôpital, je lui comptais tous nos moments passés ensembles. Un jour, en allant voir Lena, j'ai trouvé sa chambre vide. Il n'y avait qu'un petit mot à mon intention. Apres l'avoir lu, je suis tout de suite parti chez celle dont j'étais épris où, comme écrit sur la carte, ma sœur jouissait d'une chambre magnifique avec vue sur la mer et bien plus de soins qu'il ne lui en fallait. J'avais un jour parlé de la santé de ma sœur à Nora et sans rien me dire, elle avait pris l'initiative de la faire venir au manoir. J'ai eus du mal à accepter pareil geste mais j'avais rarement vu ma sœur aussi heureuse depuis sept ans. A mon plus grand bonheur, Nora et elle se liaient d'une amitié très sincère, et au fur à mesure du temps, elles devinrent comme des sœurs. Moi, j'arrêtai de travailler mais pour ne pas profiter de la richesse de Nora, je m'occupais de l'extérieur du château. Un jour, sans que je comprenne comment j'avais pu en arriver là, je me suis rendu compte que nous étions, tous les trois, devenu une famille. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas aveugle et je voyais bien que Nora cachait un lourd secret, mais je l'aimais tellement que j'en faisais fît, par peur de la perdre, sans doute. Mais quand je lui demandai de devenir ma femme, après deux ans de vie à ses cotés, elle se trouva dans l'impasse et son secret vint se mettre entre nous. Ne pouvant se résoudre à me mentir plus longtemps, elle m'avoua tout. Pour être franc, j'ai eu peur d'elle et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai même voulu m'enfuir avec Lena. Elle m'a laissé une nuit et une journée entière seul pour y penser. Finalement, je retournai auprès d'elle. Je l'aimais à un point qu'imaginer ma vie sans elle était totalement exclu, mais je mis des conditions et acceptai de rester à ses cotés seulement si elle faisait de moi son égal. Pour le coup, ce fut à son tour de réfléchir longuement, mais elle finit par accepter. Par sécurité, elle fit partir ma sœur de la maison pour une durée indéterminée, le temps que je parvienne à me contrôler. Ce fut ainsi qu'à 2 6 ans, ma vie s'est arrêtée pour toujours. Nora eut beaucoup de mal à me maitriser. Elle me confia n'avoir jamais vu autant de force chez un nouveau-né. Et pourtant, elle avait vécu plus d'un millénaire. Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais devenu un vampire quand j'appris que ma sœur avait contracté une maladie des plus virulentes et que ses jours étaient comptés. Une fois de plus, ma vie bascula. L'idée de la perdre était insoutenable alors j'ai supplié Nora de la sauver. Comme tu peux t'en douter, elle l'a fait. C'est ainsi qu'a commencé notre éternité à tous les trois. Nous sommes partis vivre en Russie d'où Nora était originaire. Nous y avons vécu heureux tous les trois pendant de longues années, à peu près un siècle. Lena était redevenue celle que j'avais connue, heureuse de vivre…Qelle ironie !

Eric ne put retenir un soupir et ses yeux se perdirent dans le néant.

-Et après ? Où est Nora maintenant ? Je voudrais la rencontrer !, pressa Nessie, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre le dénouement de cette histoire.

Alors qu'Eric s'apprêtait à conter la fin de son histoire et expliquer où était cette Nora, ou encore pourquoi sa sœur se comportait de la sorte, Emmet fit une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine, donnant une tape monumentale dans le dos d'Eric, qui bougea à peine.

-On va chasser le grizzli, mec ? J'ai un petit creux.

Eric sourit et acquiesça à la demande du grand brun, ce qui laissa Nessie comme deux ronds de flanc, assise sur son tabouret, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qu'Emmet ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Ferme la bouche Nessie, ou tu vas gober une mouche !, lui fit remarquer son oncle.

Nessie regarda les deux géants s'en aller sans rien ajouter mais en resta plus que frustrée. Elle pourrait toujours demander à son père s'il savait quoi que ce soit mais il y avait de fortes chances que celui-ci refuse de divulguer la vie privée de leur invité. Le plus simple était encore d'attendre un autre moment pour demander la fin de son histoire à Eric. Mais quand même ! Partir sans même finir son histoire, c'était cruel ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, elle vit Eric passer la tête de derrière le mur de la cuisine.

-Désolé, Nessie, la suite au prochain épisode, lui dit-il, à moitié désolé.

-J'espère bien !, répondit-elle, en lançant un bras dans sa direction, le pointant du doigt.

Eric lui fit un salut militaire et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Après son déjeuner, Nessie alla retrouver sa tante Rosie dans le garage, où celle-ci nettoyait pour la énième fois son cabriolet rouge.

-Tu va finir par faire partir la peinture à force de la frotter !, lui fit remarquer sa jeune nièce.

Elle s'assit sur l'établi d'un saut agile, examinant tous les outils qui trainaient sur celui-ci.

- Je ne la frotte pas ma chère, Nessie, je la caresse, lui fit remarquer Rosalie tout en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Rosie… t'en penses quoi, toi, de Lena ?

-C'est une peste hautaine et prétentieuse, je la déteste, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Sa réponse fit légèrement rire sa nièce. Au moins ce n'était pas une personne adorable qui la détestait ! D'ailleurs à bien y penser, elle aussi avait du mal à lui porter de l'affection. D'une certaine manière, elles étaient mutuellement antipathiques. Malgré cette constatation, Nessie ne fut pas soulagée. Etait-ce égoïste de ne pas vouloir être détestée, même de la part d'une personne que soi-même on n'appréciait pas ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rosie.

-Pour rien. Je me demandais, c'est tout… Eric m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas bien ici.

-Elle n'est jamais bien. Déjà chez les Denali, elle voulait sans cesse s'en aller sous prétexte qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Nessie sentit un léger poids s'envoler de ses épaules : au moins, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réagissait de la sorte.

-C'est là-bas que vous les avez rencontré ? Je veux dire : Eric et Lena.

-Oui, enfin c'est surtout Emmet et Eric qui sont devenus rapidement très amis. D'ailleurs, à l'époque Eric trouvait ton père horriblement coincé, se moqua-t-elle.

Cela fit sourire Nessie d'imaginer Eric dire à son père qu'il était trop coincé, mais à bien y réfléchir, encore aujourd'hui, il l'était un peu. Alors que Rosie était toujours concentrée sur le nettoyage de son cabriolet déjà plus qu'impeccable, Nessie en profita pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus.

-Dis, tu connais une certaine Nora ?

Rosalie releva la tête vers sa petite nièce, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire si ce prénom lui évoquait quelque chose.

-Non. Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas, un nom que j'ai entendu comme ça, fit-elle innocemment.

Sa tante se contenta de sa réponse et se remit au travail, laissant une fois de plus Nessie songeuse. Si sa tante ne savait rien à propos d'elle, c'est qu'Emmet ne savait rien non plus. Elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir incapable de cacher quelque chose à sa femme. Donc s'il ne savait rien, cela voulait dire qu'Eric n'en n'avait jamais parlé, du moins pas comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Mais pourquoi parler plus à elle qu'à son ami ? Peut-être l'histoire finissait-elle mal et de ce fait, il n'en parlait presque jamais pour ne pas souffrir. De toute manière, Nessie était forcé de constater que cette Nora n'était pas avec eux, et qu'elle n'était pas non plus chez les Denali. Toutes ces questions tiraillaient son esprit et elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Eric pour lui extirper le fin mot de cette histoire.

Après son petit interrogatoire, Nessie retourna auprès de Bella et Esmée, en plein travail sur une toile. N'ayant pas prévu de voir Jacob cet après-midi, elle décida de rester avec les deux femmes. Esmée réussit même à la convaincre de commencer une nouvelle toile. Désireuse de faire un des paysages préférés de Jacob, elle s'appliqua au maximum, demandant sans cesse des conseils à sa grand-mère, quant à la bonne méthode. A contrario du matin où elle avait eu l'impression que les quatre heures avaient été multipliées par dix, l'après-midi passa en un instant. Ce ne fut que quand la lumière du jour laissa place à l'obscurité de la forêt que Nessie se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé toute la journée sur son tableau. Réalisant également que Jacob n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle s'empressa de cacher la toile. Elle prévoyait de lui offrir sa création à son anniversaire, qui devait avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours.

Ce fut sans surprise que quelques minutes plus tard, elle put sentir la douce odeur de bois et d'épices de son ami indien.

-Jake !, cria-t-elle tout en lui sautant au cou.

-Eh, doucement tu deviens lourde pour que je te prenne dans mes bras.

Il eut droit à un coup poing de sa part. Ce qu'il, elle le savait, ne sentirait même pas. Elle avait beau avoir plus de force qu'un simple humain, Nessie n'était pas non plus sans savoir que comparée à son loup, cela n'était pas suffisant.

-Alors, on fait quoi ce soir, ma princesse ? demanda Jacob à son imprégnée.

Celle-ci répondit par un immense sourire et s'empressa d'aller chercher les deux Blu-Ray qu'elle avait spécialement choisis pour leur soirée. Elle lui montra les deux jaquettes, et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami.

-Génial, j'ai le choix entre un dessin animé ou un film d'amour ! Quel choix cornélien !

-Ok, je me doutais que tu dirais ça, c'est pour ça que je vais choisir pour toi.

Jacob se laissa tomber sur le canapé, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins pour pousser un cri, qui se voulait de joie. Alors que le film amorçait la première note, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ne voulant pas perdre cette occasion de s'extirper de ce qui était pour lui le navet de tous les temps, Jacob alla réceptionner les quatre pizzas, trois pour lui et une pour Nessie, et s'empressa de venir se rassoir, ravi d'avoir autre chose à faire que de regarder le film.

-Tu sais, t'aurais du prêter plus attention au film, il était génial !, lui dit Nessie une fois celui-ci terminé.

-Ah, mais j'ai regardé.

-Ah oui ? Les yeux fermés ? Faudra m'apprendre alors !

-C'est un art qui demande beaucoup de sagesse et de concentration.

Pour toute réponse, elle arqua un de ses sourcils, très loin de reconnaitre Jacob en ces termes. Après cela, les deux amis discutèrent encore une bonne partie de la soirée, profitant d'être seuls en tête à tête, pendant que tout le reste de la famille était parti chasser. Alors que Jacob zappait les chaînes sur le grand plasma du salon, il fut assailli d'une vision floue et incompréhensible, de couleurs et de sons, avec des visages familiers. Il comprit que Nessie s'était endormie et il retira alors sa main de la sienne et la vision prit fin. Si éveillée elle contrôlait totalement quand transmettre ses pensées, en dormant il se pouvait que dans un contact l'on fut assailli d'une vision d'un de ses rêves. Alors que Jacob avait lui aussi cédé sous la fatigue, il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas. Il reconnut instantanément l'odeur familière des Cullen. Alors que toute la famille rentrait discrètement dans le salon, Bella entreprit de prendre Nessie dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'au cottage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que fut car au même moment Jared entra comme une furie dans le salon des Cullen, réveillant Nessie en sursaut.

-Vite, Jacob ! Y'a eu une attaque !, lâcha simplement Jared avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Jacob le suivit de près, laissant Nessie encore sous le choc de s'être fait réveillée de la sorte. Elle lança un regard inquiet à sa mè mot « attaque » et la panique de Jared lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Les Volturis seraient-ils revenus ? Trouvant un moyen de contourner les visions d'Alice ?

Edward n'ayant forcément rien perdu de la détresse de sa fille s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui murmura son père.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son père. Il régnait dans la pièce une étrange atmosphère. Le départ précipité de Jacob ,sans plus d'informations, les avait laissé inquiets. Tous priaient pour que cette attaque n'augurât rien de ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu trois ans auparavant. Après quelques minutes, Edward brisa le silence.

-Ils reviennent… Vite ! Carlisle, prépare ton bureau, Enola est grièvement blessée…

La seconde d'après, Carlisle avait disparu, suivi d'Esmée et Alice. Comme l'avait dit Edward, Jacob, Quil, Paul et Seth arrivèrent, Enola dans les bras de son frère ainé. Jasper les conduisit dans le bureau du patriarche. Paul invita Emmet et Eric à venir sur les lieux de l'attaque, pour voir s'il sentait quoi que fut. Les deux géants le suivirent sans attendre. Edward laissa Nessie à Bella pour rejoindre Jasper. Celle-ci se positionna sur les genoux de sa mère et enfouit sa tête dans ses longs cheveux chocolat. Des cris commencèrent à parvenir de l'étage et cela glaça le sang de la petite.

-Tu me montres le film que vous avez vu avec Jacob ? lui demanda sa mère d'une voix neutre et douce.

Celle-ci comprit le but de sa demande, et elle s'exécuta à lui retransmettre tout le film, gravé en détails dans sa mémoire, espérant ainsi faire abstraction des cris de douleur d'Enola.

Elle fut coupée dans le déroulement de son film par l'entrée de Leah. Elle lui accorda un faible sourire, avant de retourner à sa vision. Elle continua encore un moment avant de voir à nouveau apparaitre Leah. Son visage arborait une expression étrange, comme si cette dernière se trouvait en état de choc. Ce que Belle ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer.

* * *

-Leah, ça va ?, me demanda la demi-portion, encore sur les genoux de sa mère.

Comment voulait-elle que ça aille ? L'imprégnation était toujours un évènement marquant, pourquoi fallait-il que la mienne le fut encore plus ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'était même pas humain, mais un monstre se nourrissant de sang pour continuer d'exister. Non. Je ne pouvais m'être imprégnée de lui. Je le refusais totalement. Pourtant, déjà je pouvais ressentir ce lien se renforcer et petit à petit me capturer toute entière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me jouer pareil tour ? J'avais déjà tant souffert. Ne pouvais-je donc pas m'imprégner d'un humain ordinaire, pour vivre une vie ordinaire ? Pourquoi un vampire, nos ennemis naturels ?

Je frisais l'hystérie. Cela ne se pouvait, bordel, pas un vampire ! Tout sauf un vampire ! De toute manière, il n'y avait rien de pire. A cet instant précis, une seule envie m'assaillit : fuir. Fuir aussi loin que je le pouvais. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai croisé ses yeux ? J'aurais pu tout aussi bien l'ignorer et m'en aller. Alors, peut-être serait-il parti et plus jamais je n'aurais eu l'occasion de le revoir. J'avais l'envie irraisonnée de remonter le temps, d'annuler cette imprégnation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Leah ?

Je lançai un regard à Nessie. Que voulait-elle à la fin ?Leur présence à eux tous continuait de gâcher ma vie et le coup de maitre venait d'être donné.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Tout ça parce que des abominations telles que vous existent ! Vous êtes pire que la mort, un véritable fléau !

Je ne la laissai rien ajouter et sortis de leur salon, non sans casser la porte d'entrée en verre, trop en colère pour contrôler ma force quand je l'ouvris. J'aurais voulu muter et courir loin d'ici, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette envie primaire être assouvie, sous peine de devoir partager mes pensées avec mes frères, d'entendre leur pitié ou leur dégout. Je courus alors sur mes deux jambes, sachant que je pourrais aller beaucoup moins loin, et tenir bien moins longtemps, mais qu'importait, je courrais jusqu'à m'en bruler les poumons s'il le fallait. C'est ce que je fis. Je courus sans m'arrêter, longeant l'océan et ce, jusqu'à voir les premières lueurs du jour éclairer l'horizon.

Je continuai encore de courir jusqu'à ce que mes jambes cèdent littéralement sous mon poids. Laissant mes bras tomber le long de mon corps, je laissai mes yeux dériver vers l'infini de l'océan. Sans que je le réalise, des larmes affluèrent sur mes joues. Pourquoi des larmes ? Je n'en versais quasiment jamais. La dernière fois remontait à bien longtemps. Pourtant, là, je ne pouvais les contenir. Loin d'être des larmes de tristesse, mais plutôt de colère, car oui, j'étais folle de rage. J'avais tant de fois espéré m'imprégner. Pour tout oublier, pour être libérée de Sam à tout jamais, pour me sentir enfin heureuse, pour avancer et me délester enfin de ce chagrin et cette colère qui ne me quittaient plus,… Alors pourquoi m'infliger ça ? Pourtant, plus je voulais haïr et rejeter cette imprégnation de malheur, plus celle-ci revenait avec force et détermination dans mon esprit, ordonnant presque que je retourne auprès de lui, juste pour sentir sa présence. Je me dégoutais. Une partie de moi-même, qui ne cessait de croitre, ne désirait qu'une chose : lui. Ne serait-ce que pour le regarder et le savoir près de moi. Folie pure. Désirer un vampire de la sorte aurait dû me donner la nausée et pourtant, l'imprégnation me faisait croire tout l'inverse. Je pestai intérieurement, combattant sans retenue ce fléau pour l'annihiler complètement ou même serait-ce que le stopper, que je puisse encore réfléchir correctement à mes faits et gestes.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, encore essoufflée par ma course, j'entrepris intérieurement une bataille sans merci pour sauver mon âme de la folie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Avant d'oublié, bien sur l'univers de ma fiction appartient entièrement à Stephenie Meyer, ainsi que les perso, à part quelque un qui sorte de ma tite tête._

_Merki aussi à ma Beta qui rend la lecture bien plus agréable. Merci Temperance =)_

_Sur ce place au chapitre ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Contre coup.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me retrouvai devant le _White fang. _J'avais décidé de rebrousser chemin après être restée un moment agenouillée face à l'océan. Le retour ne s'était pas vraiment fait dans l'hystérie et la colère de la veille. J'avais pu alors me rendre compte que ma course m'avait menée bien loin. Mais j'avais fini par retrouver le chemin de la forêt et de la réserve. C'était comme ça que j'avais finalement erré sans but, ne tenant pas vraiment à rentrer chez moi. Mes pas m'avaient alors conduit ici. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon poignet m'indiqua que ma montre ne s'y trouvait pas. Bien sûr, je l'avais oubliée avec mon sac et le reste de mes affaires la veille, chez les Cullen. Cette constatation me fit enrager. Cela donnait une excuse à mon esprit tordu pour y retourner et le voir, _lui_, le pire étant qu'une part de moi s'en réjouissait déjà.

« Leah ? Tu comptes rester devant le pub toute la journée jusqu'à ce soir ? »

Je vis Julia dans l'encadrement de la porte, m'examinant avec un air septique sur le visage. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce fut et ajouta :

« Ouh la ! T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est pris la cuite de sa vie ! Je parie que t'es venue là parce que tu te rappelles même plus où t'habites !

- J'aurais encore préféré… », marmonnai-je.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle agrippa mon bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du bar. Une fois dedans, je constatai qu'il était vide, les chaises sur les tables. L'après-midi devait être bien entamée pour qu'elle fermât déjà, ou alors, on était tôt le matin, aucune idée. J'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé pour regarder la position du soleil dans le ciel, mais vu le temps que j'avais passé à marcher, je penchais plus pour l'après-midi.

Julia me laissa m'échouer sur un des nombreux tabourets du bar et prit place derrière celui-ci, commençant à s'affairer dans un défilé de bouteilles. On aurait pu se demander si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ou si elle avait simplement décidé de mettre un peu de toutes les bouteilles dans un seul verre à la voir s'agiter comme elle le faisait, hésitant parfois entre deux bouteilles pour au final les mettre toutes les deux dans le verre. Elle ajouta à ce cocktail explosif un peu de jus d'orange, et ce fut la seule chose que je reconnus. Une fois son manège terminé, elle poussa le verre dans ma direction, et y ajouta une petite ombrelle dans un geste du bras théâtral, indiquant la touche finale de son œuvre. Peu convaincue par cette mixture, je l'approchai légèrement de mon nez. Je pus sentir les effluves d'alcool et cela, en grande quantité, mon odorat n'arrivant pas à bout de ce mélange pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

« Bois ! C'est un cocktail miracle contre la gueule de bois. », précisa-t-elle devant mon air septique.

Sans contredire le fait que je n'avais pas pris une seule goutte d'alcool la veille, j'attrapai le verre et l'avalai d'une traite. En plus d'une odeur d'alcool, je n'aurais su dire s'il avait une quelconque saveur, car à peine les première gouttes entrèrent-elles en contact avec ma langue que toutes mes papilles se trouvèrent anesthésiées. Je sentis le liquide passer ma gorge et continuer son chemin jusqu'à mon estomac comme une coulée de lave brulant tout sur son passage. Il eut au moins l'effet de me réveiller un peu de ma torpeur.

« On dirait juste de l'alcool à 90°, lui dis-je dans un souffle, la bouche encore en feu.

- Allez, maintenant que t'es de nouveau connectée à la réalité : c'était quoi la raison de ta cuite magistrale ? »

Je la regardai un instant sans savoir quoi répondre. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? De plus, sa question ramena les faits de la veille dans mon esprit avec force. Comme un élastique tendu que l'on aurait relâché d'un coup, tous les évènements vinrent frapper dans ma tête en des ricochets interminables. Voyant que Julia attendait toujours une réponse et ne pouvant lui parler d'imprégnation ou de vampires, je fus évasive, marmonnant qu'il était question d'un souci de famille assez complexe. A mon grand étonnement, elle ne demanda pas à en savoir plus en me bombardant de questions, comme je l'en aurais pensé tout à fait capable, mais se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Je connais bien ce genre de soucis. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que t'es habillée de la même manière qu'hier ? », me demanda-t-elle en montrant mes vêtements qui, d'ailleurs, à bien les regarder semblaient avoir été portés bien plus qu'une nuit.

Ma course dans les bois n'avait pas épargné mon tee-shirt blanc. Je ne pris pas la peine de parler, cette fois-ci, et me contentai d'un hochement de tête. J'allais être contrainte de retourner chez moi, finalement, pour me débarbouiller afin de venir bosser ce soir. Et une fois à la réserve, je ne pourrais plus fuir Jacob ou la meute. Dépitée, je laissai tomber ma tête sur mes bras, lassée de tout. Ma colère avait petit à petit laissé place à la lassitude. Une énorme lassitude. De toute évidence, une vie simple et sans soucis, n'était pas pour moi, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

« Si tu veux, je ferme et on va chez moi. Tu pourras prendre une douche et je te passerais des fringues. Ca retardera le moment où tu devras rentrer chez toi… »

Je relevai un peu la tête. Sa proposition était plus que tentante. Je n'aurais su dire comment elle avait visé juste mais je ne me privai pas d'accepter, et ce, sans rechigner. Trop préoccupée par tous mes problèmes pour me soucier des bonnes manières. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, tout était nettoyé et nous sortîmes par la porte de service. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je constatai l'absence d'Evans.

« Evans n'est pas là ?

- Non. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de venir ouvrir le bar, car il allait être absent toute la journée. Il ne sera de retour que ce soir. Problème de famille… A croire que c'est contagieux ! », fit- elle dans un sourire forcé.

Je me contentai d'une grimace pour lui répondre et lui emboitai le pas. Julia n'habitait qu'à quelques rues du bar et en à peine quinze minutes, nous étions rendues devant l'un des rares immeubles de la ville. Elle nous fit entrer dans un hall qui sentait horriblement mauvais, une odeur de détergeant et d'eau de Javel qui me donna l'impression que l'air était saturé en produits irritants, sans plus une seule particule d'oxygène.

« La concierge est une maniaque de la propreté, m'informa-t-elle comme si elle avait tout deviné de mes pensées. Bon, et bien mon appart est au quatrième étage et tu t'en doutes, l'ascenseur est en panne. »

Nous montâmes donc une suite sans fin d'escaliers avec toujours cette odeur infecte qui me donnait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Finalement, notre périple prit fin et nous pénétrâmes dans son appartement. Aussitôt la porte fut-elle refermée que j'eus l'impression de respirer à nouveau de l'oxygène pur.

Je restai un moment devant la porte. Elle donnait sur une petite cuisine ouverte qui communiquait avec un salon où deux fauteuils m'attirèrent autant qu'un chant de sirène une petite télé et une table basse où traînaient des magazines people en tout genre. Je dus reconnaitre que, malgré sa taille restreinte, la pièce était accueillante et chaleureuse. De plus, elle était plongée dans la lumière grâce à une immense baie vitrée menant à un petit balcon, qui donnait sur l'océan. Julia m'invita à la suivre. Nous passâmes dans un petit couloir qui desservait quatre portes. Elle m'indiqua que les deux premières étaient des chambres, une pour elle et l'autre pour sa colocataire, absente. Les deux autres menaient à la salle de bain et au dressing. Ce qui me laissa quelque peu surprise : si sa colocataire avait le même attrait que Julia pour la mode, une seule pièce devait être tout juste assez grande pour elles deux. Je la remerciai une fois de plus mais elle se contenta de me pousser vers la salle de bain.

« Serviette dans le tiroir du bas. », m'indiqua-t-elle tout en refermant la porte.

Je restai un moment debout puis entrepris de me délester de mes vêtements. Je pris rapidement place dans la douche où j'allumai le jet à pleine puissance sur l'eau la plus chaude possible. N'importe qui se serait brulé avec une eau si chaude mais quand votre corps était naturellement au-dessus des quarante degrés, ça changeait tout. Je laissai un moment l'eau chaude couler dans mon dos, profitant de ce moment pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Je passai en revue ma soirée de la veille. Mais de mille et une façons, la conclusion restait la même : je m'étais imprégnée. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela fût d'un vampire ? C'était contre-nature ! A présent que le coup était passé, je prenais conscience que cela était tout simplement impossible. Certains anciens avaient pour théorie que l'on s'imprégnait en partie d'une personne car elle était la plus apte à transmettre le gène du loup et donc à pouvoir assurer une descendance capable de transformation. Mais dans mon cas, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. En même temps, je réalisai que pour Jacob, avoir une quelconque descendance avec Nessie semblait tout aussi compliqué. Même si elle, au moins, était à moitié humaine, il n'en restait pas moins que l'enfant aurait une petite part de vampire en lui… Alors avec un vampire à part entière ! Pourquoi, une fois de plus, je me sentais mise à l'écart ? Il avait fallu que je m'imprègne d'une sangsue, qui soit dit en passant, n'était même pas un être vivant.

Je continuai de me répéter ces quelques mots en boucle dans mon esprit, _« même pas des êtres vivant, même pas des êtres vivant… »_. Après une minute, je fus forcée de constater que ce n'était pas une formule magique qui annulerait mon imprégnation. Une fois de plus à bout, je laissai échapper un long soupir. Le pire restait encore qu'une partie de moi-même ne donnait d'importance à rien, ni à ces théories d'imprégnation pour la descendance, ni au fait qu'il ne soit même pas un être vivant, rien ne lui importait… Rien, mis à part lui.

Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par de petits coups sur la porte. Julia m'informa qu'elle me laissait des affaires propres avant de refermer la porte. Plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu me laisser, je terminai de me laver et coupai l'eau. Je trouvai alors un short en jean pas trop court et un simple tee-shirt noir. Ma foi, cela aurait pu être pire, au vu de ce qu'elle portait hier ou même à l'instant !

Apres avoir revêtu le tout, je sortis de la salle de bain et la rejoignis dans le salon d'où provenait le bruit de la télé. Je la trouvai assise sur un des fauteuils, un magazine à la main, un verre de soda dans l'autre.

« Allez, repose-toi un peu ! D'ici à ce soir, tu as le temps de récupérer, me dit-elle sans quitter son magazine des yeux. Si tu veux j'ai préparé des muffins, hier. Il en reste, tu peux te servir… », ajouta-t-elle en me montrant le comptoir de la cuisine.

J'hésitai un moment : me laisser choir sur le fauteuil ou manger ? Finalement, je m'assis sur un des deux canapés et avant même de m'en rendre compte, sombrai dans l'inconscience.

_Une lumière intense régnait dans la pièce, une lumière vive, trop vive pour être réelle. J'ouvris les yeux mais fus forcée de les fermer à nouveau. Je posai une main devant ces derniers pour tenter de les maintenir ouverts. Je ne voyais rien. Tout était plongé dans cette clarté. Étais-je toujours dans le salon de Julia ? Je ne discernais rien. Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais fus coupée dans mon élan quand je crus discerner une silhouette se tenant face à moi. La lumière semblait se refléter autour d'elle comme si elle avait été projetée sur un diamant. Ce fut là que je le vis, lui, brillant au milieu de cette lumière qui venait en fait de lui. Il irradiait totalement et il était si beau. Je tentai d'ouvrir encore plus mes paupières mais je sentis cette lumière puissante commencer à me brûler la rétine. Je tentai alors de refermer mes yeux mais j'étais paralysée, contrainte de rester là, à regarder cette lueur incandescente. _

« Leah ? »

_Cette voix… Elle semblait provenir de l'être lumineux et pourtant elle était féminine et lointaine. Je tentai de répondre mais j'étais toujours prise au piège de mon propre corps, incapable de ne serait-ce que battre des paupières._

« LEAH ! », finit par crier Julia.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut et vit le visage de Julia juste au-dessus du mien. Tout n'était donc qu'un rêve. Je compris également à cet instant que même dans mes rêves, je ne pouvais le fuir.

« Allez, ma vieille ! Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies mais tu commences le boulot dans quinze minutes. », me dit-elle tout en regardant sa montre.

Je me levai aussitôt, avec tout de même l'horrible impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes.

« Merci pour tout, Julia, dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie de son appartement. Ah, mais et mes fringues ? Je les ai …

- Laisse, me coupa-t-elle, elles sont au sale. Tu passeras les prendre un de ces jours avant d'aller au boulot.

- Merci. » répétai-je.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte et rejoignis l'air frais de l'extérieur du bâtiment en un temps record, très peu désireuse de sentir à nouveau l'immonde odeur qui régnait dans le hall. Je me mis à courir pour rejoindre rapidement le pub. Je sentis alors mon ventre gargouiller. Evidement, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille, la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Satanée sangsue ! J'aurais mieux fait de manger au lieu de dormir. Surtout pour rêver de lui...

Une fois devant le pub, je pris la petite porte de service et rejoignis rapidement le vestiaire. J'enfilai mon tablier et me dirigeai vers la salle pour tout mettre en place. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans le bureau d'Evans pour prendre les clés, je l'entendis parler à l'intérieur. Il était au téléphone. J'hésitai quand à ce que je devais faire : signaler ma présence ou attendre qu'il termine ? Finalement, je patientai devant la porte, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'entendre sa conversation.

_« Non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne participerais pas au rite. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne fais pas partie du clan et encore moins du Conseil ?_

_- Tu es son fils. Elle y était, tu te dois d'y être !_

_- Oublies-moi, Barki. Ma mère est morte et avec elle, mon lien avec vous._

_- Tu ne pourras pas nous fuir. Nous sommes ta famille et ton sang. Tu n'es peut-être pas l'un des nôtres à part entière, mais ta mère aurait voulu que tu sois avec nous. Il se prépare de grandes choses, Evans._

_- Je n'ai aucun lien avec vos agissements, passés ou futurs ! Et tu te trompes : ma mère n'aurait pas voulu ça pour moi… Au revoir, Barki ! »_

Je l'entendis raccrocher violemment le combiné. Je pouvais également entendre son pouls rapide, signe de peur ou de colère. Dans son cas, je penchais plus pour la colère. Je n'avais pas saisi un traitre mot de cet échange, mais j'avais en revanche bien compris une chose : la mère d'Evans était apparemment morte. Je l'entendis se lever et se diriger vers la porte de son bureau. Je fis rapidement quelque pas en arrière et lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte pour s'engager dans le couloir, je fis mine d'arriver au même moment. Il sursauta un peu en me voyant et afficha un grand sourire qui, au vu de sa conversation, était sûrement faux.

« Tiens, Leah ! Je venais voir si j'avais bien ouvert la porte ! », m'informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en souriant du mieux que je pus et le suivis jusque dans la salle pour ouvrir le pub et commencer cette nouvelle soirée.

Finalement, la soirée fut étonnamment calme, me laissant ainsi le loisir de repenser encore et encore à la veille, et la passivité évidente d'Evans ne m'aida en rien à penser à autre chose. Lui aussi était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. La soirée continua ainsi jusqu'aux environs de minuit et demi, lorsque Evans ferma le Pub. Nous continuâmes à ranger dans un profond silence, tous deux trop préoccupés.

« Leah, tu as l'air ailleurs… Ca ne va pas ? », me lança Evans en brisant son mutisme, ce qui me fit même légèrement sursauter.

Je lui lançai un regard un peu gêné. Evidement qu'il y avait quelque chose, prétendre le contraire après cette soirée morbide aurait été grotesque.

« Apparemment, toi aussi, tu es préoccupé, je me trompe ? », lançai-je finalement.

Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il comprenne que j'avais écouté sa conversation au vue de notre comportement à tous les deux.

Il soupira un grand coup et se laissa choir sur une chaise tout en jetant nonchalamment son chiffon sur la table. Je le rejoignis et ne rajoutai rien, attendant qu'il parle, car je le sentais, il était sur le point de le faire. Il me fit penser à Seth à ce moment-là, cette manière de soupirer qui indiquait qu'il était sur le point de craquer et tout extérioriser.

« As-tu déjà eu l'impression que quelque chose échappait totalement à ton contrôle ? Et tu as alors l'horrible sensation que quoi que tu puisses vouloir ou penser, rien ne changera l'issue de ce qui va se passer pour toi… », lâcha-t-il d'un bloc en ne prenant pas le temps de respirer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Et comment que je comprenais ! Peut-être même bien plus qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Je cherchai dans mon esprit une chose réconfortante à lui répondre malgré tout, mais je ne trouvai rien de bien joyeux à dire, au contraire.

« Oui, je connais bien. Malheureusement, s'il n'y a vraiment aucune issue pour toi, le mieux est de prendre ton mal en patience et d'attendre simplement que les choses s'arrangent… Enfin, si elles s'arrangent un jour. »

Je le vis s'affaisser un peu plus sur sa chaise. Mais que pouvais-je bien dire d'autre ? J'étais moi-même totalement dans l'impasse, sachant pertinemment que quoi je fasse ou quoi que je veuille, rien ne s'arrangerait pour moi. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, pas une seule, et je me sentais prise au piège.

« Bah… Comme disait ma mère : si une situation est déprimante, n'en rajoute pas en étant déprimé. Une pièce aura toujours deux faces, alors retourne-la et ça ira mieux. »

Je réfléchis un moment à cette phrase, plutôt bizarre soit dit en passant. Une situation pouvait-elle s'avérer déprimante sans que soi-même on le soit ? Je me contentai pourtant d'hocher la tête, pas vraiment d'humeur à débattre sur ça. Lui me regardait avec un sourire plus franc. Aurait-il réussi à se convaincre aussi rapidement ? Pour moi, quel que soit le sens de la pièce, les deux faces étaient un enfer.

« Leah… Je me demandais si tu étais libre demain soir ? »

Je lui lançai un regard plutôt surpris. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ce que la conversation parte sur ce chemin, plus que houleux pour moi. Je jouai la carte de l'incompréhension, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Je croyais que le pub était fermé le dimanche, non ?, dis-je le plus innocemment possible, fronçant les sourcils comme si j'étais en train de réfléchir.

- Oui, il est fermé, répondit-il précipitamment. C'est une invitation d'ordre privé. J'ai un ami qui fait partie d'un groupe et demain, il joue dans un bar plutôt huppé à Seattle. Alors je me disais, comme j'ai deux invitations, que ça te dirait peut-être de venir avec moi ?

- Heu… »

Ce fut le seul son qui passa la barrière de mes lèvres. J'étais prise de court. Pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Evans était sympa, drôle, mignon… Pourtant, comme si je prenais une porte en pleine figure, ses yeux dorés s'imposèrent en masse dans mon esprit. Me rappelant que lui donner des espoirs serait cruel au vu de ma situation. Je le savais : quoi que je fasse, quoi qu'Evans fasse jamais, il ne pourrait prendre une place dans mon cœur comme le méritait un garçon tel que lui. Je le vis pâlir, et pus entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Il appréhendait ma réponse.

« Tu sais, au début je ne voulais pas y aller, à cause de tout…Tout… Tout mes soucis, quoi… Mais finalement, ça pourrait nous changer les idées à tous les deux. Je crois que l'on en a besoin, non ? »

Oui, j'en avais besoin, mais profiter de lui pour ça était plutôt égoïste de ma part. A moins que lui ne l'appréhende que comme une sortie entre amis... Je me voilais peut-être la face mais je me convainquis qu'il en était ainsi et lui offris un grand sourire.

« Ok, bonne idée ! Ca nous fera du bien, c'est sûr. »

Il souffla un grand coup, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis le moment où il me l'avait demandé. Il se leva d'un bond, comme monté sur ressorts. Et me dit de manière enjouée que je pouvais rentrer et qu'il finirait le reste seul. J'hésitai un peu, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'acceptai, trop contente de pouvoir enfin aller dormir. Nous conclûmes rapidement d'un point de rencontre ainsi que d'une heure pour le lendemain afin de nous retrouver, puis je quittai le pub.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je ne me retrouvai finalement pas plus avancée. Ou pouvais-je aller ? Chez moi ? Je mourrais d'envie de retrouver mon lit douillet et mon petit espace, mais cela incluait de muter. Y aller à pied prendrait bien trop de temps, et l'adrénaline me donnerait la force nécessaire de rentrer. Je jetai un regard à mon poignet, oubliant une fois de plus que je n'avais toujours pas ma montre. Je soupirai à nouveau. J'avais l'horrible impression de ne faire plus que ça, souffler tout le temps. Surement car toute ma vie se trouvait chamboulée à cause de mon imprégnation de malheur.

A cette pensée, une part de moi-même me rappela à quel point elle avait envie de le revoir et que bien sur, sortir demain avec Evans était une énorme erreur. Je chassai ces pensées parasites et pressai le pas pour sortir de la ville. Je pourrais peut-être faire du stop, mais à cette heure-ci il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un accepte et surtout qu'une voiture passe.

Une fois en dehors de la ville, ce fut dépitée que je pénétrai dans les bois, priant pour qu'il n'y ait que quelques loups présents à patrouiller. Je retirai mes vêtements, et laissai la force du loup me consumer. Sentant enfin l'air à travers mes poumons puissants, je me lançai à travers les bois sombres, laissant mes instincts me guider jusqu'à chez moi. Priant pour que les trois loups présents ne puissent pas trop lire la cohue qui régnait dans mon esprit.

* * *

_J'attend vos avis avec impatience et merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de me faire part de leur impressions ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent leur avis ainsi que leur encouragement sa fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Trêve de blabla. Place à ce nouveau chapitre ^^_**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Folie_

A peine avais-je muté que déjà des voix s'incrustaient dans ma tête. Bien sûr, elles étaient là toutes en même temps, exprimant pitié, dégout ou amusement.

_« Tu crois qu'elle va finir avec ? Un loup et un vampire ! On aura tout vu !, fit la voix de Jared._

_- Au moins, maintenant, c'est clair qu'elle va se calmer…, fit remarquer Embry._

_- Moi je pense qu'elle doit sûrement être en colère ! ajouta le petit Corin._

_- Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude ! Elle est toujours en colère… _

_- Là, je le suis encore plus Embry ! Alors, fermez-la tous les trois !, intervins-je_

_- On ne va pas arrêter de penser juste parce que tu es là ! »_

Et ils continuèrent tous les trois à penser à des choses de plus en plus agaçantes. Je commençais à être sérieusement exaspérée et ce fut soulagée que je mutais pour sauter jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me délestai des vêtements de Julia et m'allongeai en essayant de plus penser à tout ce que les autres loups avaient dit.

A mon réveil, je pus constater qu'une fois de plus, j'avais rêvé de la sangsue dans un rêve similaire à celui de la veille, chez Julia. Une fois plus, un soupir m'échappa. Quelle joie pour commencer cette journée ! Je restai un moment sous mes draps, mes yeux en pleine contemplation de mon plafond en lambris. Je prêtai une oreille attentive aux bruits de la maison : il y régnait un profond silence, j'étais donc seule. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Je me levai à contrecœur mais mon ventre criant famine eut raison de ma passivité. Je rejoignis la cuisine et raflai tout ce que je trouvai. Du frigo au placard, rien ne m'échappa. J'étais encore en pleine razzia lorsque des bruits de pas me vinrent aux oreilles. Je reconnus la démarche de Seth.

J'hésitai un instant : devais-je prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler ou devais-je rester là ?

Mon hésitation prenant trop de temps, Seth passa la porte et m'appela aussitôt. Il avait dû rester en retrait en attendant que je sois réveillée. Il le savait, si je l'avais entendu en me réveillant, j'aurais pu repartir aussi sec. Ce genre d'agissement était typique de Seth.

« Dans la cuisine ! », l'informai-je malgré tout.

Il apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Je me rappelai alors de l'attaque et surtout de la blessée, Enola. J'avais été tellement chamboulée que j'en avais oublié que mon frère devait être dans tous ses états. Pour la première fois, je pus compatir réellement à sa souffrance. La douleur de voir son imprégnée souffrir devait être insoutenable.

« Leah, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'en prendre à mon frère. De un, car lui-même devait déjà avoir le moral dans les chaussettes et de deux, car il n'y était absolument pour rien. Pourtant, j'avais l'envie folle de me mettre à crier et tout casser dans la cuisine, lui crachant au passage toute ma colère au visage.

« Ça va..., soufflai-je finalement.

- Ecoute, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, alors si tu veux je pourrais peut-être juste t'écouter ? » demanda-t-il tout en venant s'assoir près de moi.

Cela me fit un pincement au cœur de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Mon père m'avait dit les mêmes quand je déprimais après ma rupture avec Sam. Ce jour-là, j'avais enfin laissé ma colère et ma tristesse se déverser et mon père s'était contenté de m'écouter, pour finir par me prendre dans ses bras quand j'eus fini de tout déballer.

Pouvais-je en faire de même avec Seth ? Il semblait déjà tellement abattu lui-même... Je ne répondis rien au final et me contentai de continuer à manger mes céréales. Seth ne pipa mot et se contenta de rester là, près de moi. Il se mit à me fixer. Je pouvais sentir son regard inquisiteur sur moi.

Je devais bien l'avouer : en parler me déprimer encore plus. Cela lui donnait encore plus de place et d'importance dans mon esprit et moi, c'était tout l'inverse que je voulais : que tout s'estompe pour disparaître. En même temps et malgré tout, j'avais l'impression de me sentir enfin vivante, d'exister… Alors imaginer que tout puisse s'en aller me peinait aussi. Le tout était de savoir ce qui serait le plus dramatique : d'oublier ou de laisser le champ libre à l'imprégnation ? Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça, de ces questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Lassée avant même d'avoir discuté avec Seth, je me levai et posai la vaisselle dans l'évier lui tournant alors le dos.

« Seth, tout ça, c'est trop, je ne veux pas en parler.

- Mais Leah, il le faut, sinon tu vas devenir maboule ! »

_Si tu savais, petit frère, je le suis déjà ou alors, en passe de le devenir. Satanées sangsues ! Une fois de plus, sans leur existence nuisible, rien ne serait arrivé. _

_Mais tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré dans ce cas… _

_Roh la ferme, conscience à la noix !_

Voilà, ça y était, la folie était là ! Mon être allait se disloquer et j'étais bonne pour devenir schizo d'ici peu.

« Leah ? appela mon frère, l'inquiétude trahissant dans sa voix.

- Mais quoi à la fin ? Je ne veux pas en parler, point. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix Seth, ok ? », finis-je par lâcher d'une manière plus qu'agressive tout en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Il semblait malgré tout encore déterminé à ne pas en rester là. Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de jouer au psy avec moi ? Pour se donner bonne conscience ? Etre sûr qu'il allait se débarrasser de moi pour de bon ?

« T'énerver après moi ne changera rien. T'énerver tout court ne changera rien. On ne peut pas lutter contre ça, et tu le sais mieux quiconque. »

Faisait-il référence à Sam en disant cela ? Eh bien, parlons-en de lui ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup tenté de se battre pour moi. Moi, je me serais battue bien plus encore si j'avais eu quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment comme nous l'étions à l'époque.

« Tu parles ! C'est facile pour toi ! Même pour vous tous ! Hop, on s'imprègne, on s'aime et c'est plié ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un vampire, Seth ? » Il s'apprêta à parler mais j'enchainai aussitôt. « Ah ! Mais j'oubliais ! Seth a toujours aimé les vampires comme s'ils étaient sa famille, comme s'ils n'étaient pas des monstres assoiffés de sang ! » crachai-je sans retenue au visage de mon frère.

Je le vis pâlir un peu. Mon pouls s'accéléra et au lieu de me sentir libérée après cet accès de rage, la culpabilité vint petit à petit s'ajouter à cette horrible farandole de sentiments qui continuaient d'aller et venir dans ma tête.

« T'es-tu demandé si ce n'était pas tes vampires adorés qui avaient attaqué Enola ? Alors, au lieu de les défendre et de venir me casser les pieds, va donc auprès d'elle et reste-y, cette fois ! »

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de se lever et de tourner les talons pour partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, me laissant haletante.

Petit à petit, remords et tristesse vinrent assaillir mon cœur. Je l'avais blessé. N'étais-je bonne qu'à cela ? Faire souffrir les autres quand je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'aurais pu m'appuyer un peu sur lui, partager ça avec lui,… Lui qui m'avait toujours comprise mieux que les autres, comme papa me comprenait aussi mieux que quiconque. Mais non, une fois de plus, je le blessais. J'aurais pu le rattraper et m'excuser mais je n'en fis rien et restai un moment seule, debout, plantée au milieu de la cuisine, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

J'y restai un moment avant d'émerger. Je passai alors devant l'escalier et vit que mon sac s'y trouvait. Seth me l'avais ramené. Je m'en voulus encore plus de l'avoir envoyer promener. Ce fut encore plus déprimée que je montai dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers ma table de nuit et sortis le petit portrait de famille qui s'y trouvait. Sur la photo, Seth et moi étions encore des enfants, pas plus de dix ans. Mon père voulait faire une photo de couple avec Maman mais au final, Seth et moi n'avions pas résisté et nous nous étions incrustés sur la photo au dernier moment. Bien sûr, mon père comme ma mère n'affichaient pas de sourires mais un plutôt un air surpris. Quant à moi et mon complice, nous offrions au photographe une belle grimace.

Comme à chaque fois que je regardais cette photo, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur et ma gorge de se serrer douloureusement. En cet instant, une envie de retrouver l'époque de cette photo m'assaillit avec force. A cette époque, Sam et moi n'étions encore que des enfants qui jouions de temps en temps ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de vampires, de loups ou d'imprégnation et surtout, à cette époque, mon père était encore avec nous.

Je décidai de laisser le cadre posé sur ma petite table, contrairement à mon habitude de le ranger dans le tiroir pour ne pas à avoir à regarder chaque jour cette vie joyeuse que je n'avais plus. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'aucune larme ne vint mourir sur le verre qui protégeait la photo. Mon cœur était douloureux, certes, mais je ne pouvais nier que les cicatrices qui le composait étaient en train, une à une, de doucement se refermer.

Mais d'ici peu de temps, celui-ci commencerait à me faire mal d'une toute nouvelle manière, d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas, du moins pas personnellement et surtout pas de cette ampleur. Si je me refusais à le revoir, j'allais bientôt devenir folle. Je le savais, mon esprit et mon cœur allaient se déchirer, l'éternel combat entre les sentiments et la raison. Ce combat allait d'ici peu faire rage en moi, et je craignais fort de ne pouvoir en sortir indemne, qu'importe le vainqueur.

Alors, que me restait-il comme option ? Accepter ? Je n'en étais pas capable. Une part de moi s'y refusait encore totalement. Il me restait encore l'option d'attendre, jusqu'à la limite du possible, jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus en supporter davantage. Pour une fois, je dus reconnaitre un avantage à mes souffrances passées : elles m'avaient endurcie et habituée à la douleur.

Le millionième soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me levai de mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers mon sac et récupérai mon téléphone ainsi que ma montre, cette dernière indiquait 15h45. D'ici deux heures, il me faudrait partir pour Seattle pour rejoindre Evans. Deux heures, c'était plus que suffisant pour être prête. Je pris donc un livre et m'installai sur mon lit. J'avais bien mérité un peu de repos.

Les deux heures étaient passées vite. Je m'étais rendormie dès les premières pages de mon livre, et m'étais réveillée en sursaut avec seulement plus que trente minutes pour être prête. J'avais hésité entre un jean et une robe, mais je m'étais rappelée du terme _huppé_ qu'Evans avait utilisé pour décrire le bar. Alors, la robe avait finalement remporté la manche. Elle était plutôt sobre, noire, cintrée sous la poitrine, m'arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, un col en V pas trop décolleté et de petites manches. J'avais aussi tenté d'arranger un peu mes cheveux, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. J'avais abdiqué et les avais laissés lâches, retombant ainsi aussi raides que la justice sur mes épaules. Finalement, c'est plutôt en retard que je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée de ma maison. Ma mère était rentrée et j'en profitai pour quémander sa voiture. Quand elle me vit, elle parut surprise de me voir ainsi apprêtée pour sortir.

« Maman, peux-tu me prêter le pick-up ? Il faut que j'aille à Seattle, demandai-je à ma mère tout en déposant un baiser sur ses joues.

- Seattle ? Pourquoi si loin ? demanda-t-elle, plus que surprise.

- Je rejoins un ami qui va voir un concert dans un bar. »

Son air surpris s'agrandit encore et elle ne le cacha pas. A voir sa réaction, de toute évidence, elle était au courant. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Que j'arrête de vivre pour moi pour n'exister qu'à travers lui ? Hors de question ! Et sa condition de vampire n'était bien sûr pas étrangère à cette résolution.

« Je pensais que peut-être tu aurais eu d'autres projets… », me dit-elle finalement, un peu hésitante.

Comme avec Seth, j'eus envie de l'envoyer sur les roses. Pourquoi personne ne semblait appréhender cela comme moi, comme une chose qu'il fallait à tout prix combattre ? Bien sûr, par respect pour ma mère, je maitrisai ma colère.

« Et bien non ! Je n'ai rien d'autre de plus urgent à faire que ça. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de me lancer un regard suspicieux. Je fis mine de l'ignorer et lui souris le plus naturellement possible. Finalement, elle me passa ses clés sans rien demander de plus.

« Et c'est où ce pub ? Juste pour savoir... m'interrogera-t-elle innocemment.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais que c'est dans le centre de Seattle, un nom comme l_'entrepôt_, ou _l'usine_, un truc dans le genre. »

Elle acquiesça et je compris que je pouvais partir. Je me pressai donc. Il ne me restait que peu de temps pour rejoindre Seattle.

Finalement, 3h30 plus tard, j'étais sur place. J'avais passé tout le trajet à ruminer et ressasser tous mes problèmes et ce fut plutôt dépitée que j'arrivai à notre point de rencontre. Evans n'était pas encore là, l'heure du rendez-vous était dans un quart d'heure. Bizarrement, je commençai à appréhender cette soirée. Et si Evans tentait quelque chose, qu'allais-je faire ? Ou dire ? Etait-ce vraiment une erreur d'accepter ? Je pourrais toujours dire que pour moi il était clair que c'était purement amical. Même de son coté, il n'était pas obligé de savoir que lorsque qu'il me l'avait demandé, j'avais entendu son cœur s'emballer et sentis sa température augmenter, genre de choses qui ne se produisent pas lorsque l'on invite un simple ami.

Alors que je commençais à dérailler à cause de toutes ces choses qui grouillaient dans ma tête comme un essaim d'abeilles, je vis Evans arriver au loin. Il avait les mains dans les poches d'une veste noire, recouvrant un tee-shirt blanc au col en V, plutôt moulant, vêtu d'un jean un peu délavé et de chaussures de ville. Ses cheveux semblaient coiffés dans un style qui se voulait négligé et décoiffé. Il s'approcha de moi et je pus entendre une fois de plus son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

« Leah ! Tu es… très… chouette…, me dit-il avec une gêne évidente dans la voix.

- Merci, toi aussi. »

Dire à une fille qu'on la trouvait « chouette » n'était pas vraiment une super attaque lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Bien sûr, il aurait pu me dire que j'étais la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais au moins, je pouvais voir que malgré ses prédispositions, Evans ne semblait pas un dragueur invétéré. Il s'installa un silence gênant et cela ne fit qu'accroitre mon malaise. Evans semblait lui aussi gêné par ce long silence.

« C'est un groupe de quoi ? finis je par dire pour briser la glace.

- C'est un genre de pop-rock, aux accents électroniques. C'est cool.

- T'as appris ton texte par cœur ou quoi ? », dis-je en arquant un de mes sourcils.

Cela eut au moins l'effet de le faire sourire et après ma petite vanne, j'eus l'impression que le Evans que j'avais vu lors de mon premier jour de boulot était de retour. Nous marchâmes un peu jusqu'au club, en débattant sur les pires groupes qui existaient en ce moment. Si seulement une petite vanne pouvait aussi remédier à toutes mes autres situations compliquées, je serais devenue clown sans hésiter.

A notre arrivée au bar, nous donnâmes nos invitations aux deux gorilles devant l'entrée et pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte du club.

Il était dans un genre un peu industriel, comme son nom « Entrepot-27 » le laissait sous-entendre. La scène était agrémentés de pilonnes de fer où étaient accrochés de nombreux spots. Deux colonnes au milieu de la piste de danse produisaient de temps en temps des étincelles semblables à celles que produisait parfois la découpe du métal. Le bar était en hauteur, l'étage étant une sorte de parcelle en fer. La musique était bien sûr au maximum et elle me perçait les tympans. J'eus l'impression qu'Evans tentait de me dire quelque chose car il se pencha un peu vers moi mais sa voix mourut dans toute cette cacophonie avant d'atteindre mes oreilles.

Je constatai d'ailleurs que ça n'avait rien d'un bar. L'ambiance et la musique étaient beaucoup plus dans un style boite de nuit, chose dont j'avais horreur. Je sentis que l'on tirait sur mon bras et suivis Evans à travers la foule. Alors que l'on tentait au mieux de se frayer un passage au milieu des corps qu'Evans se fit prendre à parti par une fille de toute évidence un peu saoule. A peine arrivé qu'il s'était déjà fait remarqué. Il réussit à se défaire de sa groupie et nous arrivâmes devant une porte ou un autre vigile se tenait. Evans s'engouffra dans le petit espace que laissait l'imposant vigile et je le suivis. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que la musique assourdissante se fit quasiment muette.

« Où va-t-on ? » demandai-je, un peu curieuse.

Evans ne répondit pas et se contenta de me sourire. Nous continuâmes notre périple en descendant un petit escalier en colimaçon, et nous arrivâmes finalement dans une sorte de souterrain à la pierre apparente, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la salle au-dessus. Celle-ci était composée de quelques tables en bois où étaient disposés de gros fauteuils rouges à l'apparence plus que moelleuse. Toute la table était quasiment prise et je notai que malgré le nombre de personnes présentes, il régnait un calme étrange. Un air de musique venait s'ajouter à ce bruit de fond beaucoup moins assourdissant. Evans m'entraina vers le devant de la scène où je découvris une table où une bouteille de champagne attendait déjà dans la glace. Il m'invita à m'assoir et il prit la bouteille pour en verser un peu dans chaque coupe.

« A cette soirée ! », dit-il tout en levant son verre.

Je l'imitai, pas trop rassurée quant à ce qu'il entendait en portant un toast à cette soirée. Je commençais à sentir mon estomac se contracter. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ?

« Dis-moi Leah, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui t'avais sapé le moral, hier ? me dit-il tout en reposant son verre pour ce servir une seconde fois.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je me suis beaucoup reconnue quand tu as parlé d'être pris au piège et tout ça… Il se passe des choses dans ma vie qui me concerne directement mais je n'ai pas le choix de dire oui ou non. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose et pourtant cela me fit du bien de dire ces trois petites phrases. Car oui, je me sentais prise au piège, sans pouvoir intervenir quant au dénouement de cette histoire. Et pour une maniaque du contrôle, c'était quelque chose de très dur à avouer et à vivre.

« Bon, on ne va pas parler de trucs déprimants toute la soirée quand même ! Je ne t'ai pas invitée pour que l'on broie du noir ! », assura Evans d'une façon enjouée.

Je lui offris un sourire crispé et acquiesçai. Je préférais encore parler de trucs déprimants... Evans semblait tout de même plus détendu et il enchaîna sur ses amis musiciens qui devaient jouer ce soir.

« Comment les as-tu rencontré ? finis-je par demander pour continuer sur cette conversation neutre.

- En fait, on s'est connus au lycée. Au début, je faisais partie du groupe, j'étais bassiste. Puis, j'ai eu des petits soucis et j'ai dû quitter le groupe, mais on est restés très potes. Je suis content du petit succès qu'ils ont en ce moment.

- Tu n'es pas trop dégouté de les avoir quitté maintenant que tu vois qu'ils sont célèbres ?

- Non, je ne regrette pas mon choix de l'époque. Et puis, ils sont peut-être devenus célèbres grâce à leur nouveau bassiste. Pour être honnête, j'étais loin d'être un as ! » m'avoua-t-il tout en riant.

Evans nous servit un autre verre et de nouveau un ange passa. Je regardai partout pendant que lui se contentait de fixer son verre.

« Je suis content que tu sois là…, souffla-t-il.

- Heu, oui… C'est un endroit cool !, lançai-je de manière détachée.

- Oui, mais je veux dire que tu sois là, avec moi. » ajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ouh la ! Où était passé le mec qui m'avait dit que j'étais chouette quand j'étais arrivée ? Celui-là ne m'aurait pas dit ça en me fixant de cette façon. La bouteille de champagne qu'il s'était bu presque à lui tout seul était peut-être à mettre en cause, quant à cet aveu.

« Tu sais, au début, j'avais peur que tu refuses. Comme je suis ton patron, tout ça… Mais ça aurait été vraiment dommage de se priver d'une telle soirée juste pour ça. » enchaina-t-il.

Voilà ! Les choses partaient en terrain glissant et je sentais que la situation commençait à m'échapper. Je m'apprêtais à répondre une banalité pour changer de sujet quand je fus coupée par trois hommes se ruant sur Evans.

« Eh, mec ! T'es venu ! C'est cool ! », dit le plus grand des trois.

Il était plutôt pas mal, si on aimait le style métrosexuel, à la mèche rebelle.

« Et tu n'es pas venu seul, en plus ! Enchanté, je suis Liam. », me dit le plus proche de moi.

Il était un peu dans le même style qu'Evans, même s'il paraissait un peu plus vieux.

« Leah. Enchantée. » lui répondis-je tout en lui tendant une main.

Après cela, Evans me présenta les autres membres du groupe, James, Peter et le fameux nouveau bassiste, Andrew. L'un d'eux invita Evans à venir voir leur nouvelle guitare et il me laissa donc seule à la table.

« Une amie d'Evans… »

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir qui me parlait. Je reconnus tout de suite l'un des corbeaux mangeurs de serveuse du pub.

« Oui..., fis-je simplement.

- Je te reconnais. Tu es sa nouvelle serveuse. A ce propos, désolé pour Marcus l'autre soir, il est peu rustre, parfois.

- Pas de mal. »

Bizarrement, ses excuses sonnaient faux et surtout, sa présence me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignorais. Mais il dégageait une aura étrange. Alors que j'étais totalement perturbée face à cette réaction étrange de ma part, Evans réapparut et se mit face au corbeau. Je notai que ses poings se serrèrent légèrement. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre !

« Bien, je vous laisse. Au plaisir, Mademoiselle Clearwater ! » lâcha-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

« Désolé. Il ne t'a pas ennuyée, j'espère ?, me demanda Evans, les sourcils froncés.

- Non. Mais je l'ai reconnu. Il était dans le pub l'autre soir. Il s'est même excusé pour celui qui m'avait mis une main aux fesses.

- Hummm… Marcus est vraiment lourd. Mais c'est tout ? Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Heu… non. Mais tu lui as parlé de moi ? Je veux dire, en tant que nouvelle serveuse ?

- Non. Il t'a vue l'autre soir mais c'est tout, m'informa-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… Je me demandais. »

Comment pouvait-il connaitre mon nom dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi Evans avait-il peur à ce point qu'il m'ait dit quelque chose ?

« Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir mais Barkis possède le club, alors... Désolé si ça t'a mis mal à l'aise de le voir. »

Ainsi, je venais de rencontrer le fameux Barkis avec qui Evans avait eu une conversation houleuse l'autre soir. Je ne pus y penser plus car le concert commença et je me concentrai sur la musique. Le groupe n'était pas trop mal et je reconnus celui qui s'était présenté en premier comme le chanteur.

Ils chantèrent six chansons puis saluèrent le public qui les applaudissait chaleureusement. Evans s'était levé et applaudissait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait tout en sifflant et criant. Après cela, Evans me proposa de rentrer et j'acceptai. J'avais encore du sommeil en retard et j'avais hâte de retrouver mon lit. Evans salua et félicita ses amis puis, nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie.

Lorsque nous sortîmes, à l'extérieur du club, l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Bien sûr, cela ne m'atteignait en rien mais Evans, lui, remonta le col de sa veste. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux quand il se rendit compte que je n'avais rien de plus que ma petite robe sur le dos.

« Evans, attends ! » cria une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes et je reconnus également une des filles qui étaient au pub l'autre soir. A bien la regarder, elle ressemblait beaucoup à ce fameux Barkis.

« K m'a dit que tu étais là, alors je suis venue te rendre ta veste.

- Merci, Catarina, dit-il tout en prenant la veste que lui tendait la fille, toujours aussi sombre, d'ailleurs.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle froidement tout en me lançant un regard haineux.

- Une amie. Au revoir, Catarina. »

Evans prit mon bras et nous partîmes sans rien ajouter de plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de l'envoyer promener, cette pimbêche ! Alors que nous marchions en silence, Evans posa sur mes épaules sa veste récemment récupérée. Je ne lui précisai pas que, avec ou sans sa veste, je n'avais pas froid et le remerciai.

« Qui est K ?, demandai-je.

- C'est le surnom de Barkis. Parce que tu en conviendras, Barkis, c'est un peu moche... » me dit-il en souriant.

A bien y penser, c'était vrai que c'était plutôt laid. Mais K n'était pas mieux. A moins qu'il ait voulu se la jouer à la Men in Black…

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant ma voiture. Et je sentis que ce moment allait être plus que gênant.

« Bon… Eh bien, merci de m'avoir invitée, c'était sympa ! » lui dis-je tout en me retournant pour monter au volant du pick-up.

Mais je n'en eu pas le temps car il attrapa mon bras et me retourna pour lui faire face. Je l'avais tellement senti arriver que je réussis à esquiver au dernier moment et ses lèvres finirent sur ma joue. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois imprégnée d'une sangsue de malheur quand un gars génial comme Evans s'intéressait à moi ? Ce dernier ne sembla pas vexé par mon esquive. Il parut même content.

« A demain, Leah. » souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

Quant à moi, je pris place au volant de ma voiture, encore un peu choquée. Surtout maintenant qu'Evans n'était plus là… Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec tous mes tourments. Le plus préoccupant restant bien sûr que la sangsue était toujours là, dans un petit coin de ma tête, ne semblant jamais partir mais au contraire prendre de plus en plus de place. Bien sûr, me revint aussi ma dispute avec mon frère. J'avais besoin de lui, plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer. Ce fut donc décidée que je montais à bord du pick-up. Décidée à retrouver mon frère et ravaler ma fierté et ma colère.

C'est donc sans hésitation que je pris la route jusqu'à Forks pour rejoindre la maison des Cullen. Seth devait surement y être, auprès d'Enola. Une fois arrivée, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Cela était finalement peut-être un peu tard pour venir me réconcilier avec mon frère. Alors que j'étais en proie au doute quant à ce que je devais faire, je le vis sortir de la maison. Bien sûr… Le télépathe avait dû l'avertir de ma présence.

Maintenant que j'étais face à lui, j'étais vraiment hésitante. Arriverais-je à dire ce qu'il fallait ? Me pardonnerait-il ? C'était peut-être égoïste, mais j'avais besoin qu'il me pardonne. J'avais besoin de lui. Je sortis donc de la voiture, d'un pas mal assuré. En quelques enjambées, je fus face à lui. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt fatigué, au bout du rouleau. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien arrangé avec notre stupide dispute.

« Seth, je… » commençai-je. J'inspirai pour me donner du courage et continuai. « Je suis désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute et je te demande de me pardonner. »

Seth me connaissait. Il savait que faire des excuses était plutôt un défi pour moi. Il me regarda un moment, le visage neutre, ne laissant rien transparaître. Puis, finalement, alors que j'étais prête à rebrousser chemin, il m'offrit un sourire sincère. Instantanément, un poids s'envola de mon cœur. Je lui souris en retour et je sus que cette altercation était déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

Seth m'invita à venir voir l'état d'Enola mais j'étais plutôt septique quant à cela. Il y avait de fortes chances que la sangsue soit là et j'étais totalement paniquée face à l'éventualité de le voir. Même si au fond de moi, j'en mourrais d'envie. Finalement, pour soutenir mon frère, j'acceptai et nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la maison des Cullen. Le salon était quasiment vide. Seule Esmée et Carlisle étaient là. Je les saluai rapidement.

Je suivis Seth jusqu'à la chambre d'Enola qui s'était endormie. Seth m'apprit qu'elle était presque totalement guérie et qu'elle pourrait sûrement rentrer dès demain. Nous nous assîmes sur les deux canapés et malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'endormir rapidement.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mettant un moment avant de me rappeler que j'étais chez les Cullen. Seth et Enola dormaient toujours. Je sortis donc de la chambre, et me dirigeai vers le salon. Comme si je venais à peine de les quitter, Esmée et Carlisle étaient toujours là, tous les deux plongés dans un livre.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Enola…, dis-je à Carlisle.

- C'était normal, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu as faim, Leah ? » me demanda Esmée.

Il était vrai que je mourrais de faim, mais j'avais encore peur qu'à tout moment, il débarque et que l'on se retrouve nez à nez. Mais avant même que je puisse décliner l'invitation d'Esmée, mon ventre se manifesta bruyamment. Esmée m'offrit un sourire bienveillant et m'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle m'offrit plein de choses à manger, me disant que je pouvais me servir dans les placards et dans le frigo. Tout en m'asseyant pour déguster le petit déjeuner, je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours la veste d'Evans sur le dos. Je l'ôtai et la laissai sur la chaise.

Alors que j'avais quasiment fini ma nouvelle razzia alimentaire, des bruits de pas et de conversation me parvinrent du salon. Mon cœur s'accéléra malgré moi : et s'il était là ? Même si j'avais très envie de le voir, je me savais également pas prête. Je tentai donc de m'enfuir discrètement, mais je n'eus le temps de rien faire car il pénétra dans la pièce au même moment. Je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'en eus presque le souffle coupé. Une part de moi voulait fuir, mais mes jambes semblaient collées au sol.

Raison : 0, sentiments : 1.

Et moi, dans tout ça, j'avais du mal à rester lucide, je pouvais discerner les traits de son visage parfait. Car oui, en dépit de tout ce qu'il était, de tout ce qu'il pouvait m'inspirer, il était parfait. Ce n'était pas la même perfection que les autres, que je trouvais fausse et agaçante. Non, la sienne était subjuguante, envoutante, et j'étais totalement envoutée. Pourtant, ce visage avait déjà du charmer avant de donner la mort. Pourquoi cela ne me dégoutait pas en ce moment même ? C'était de la folie. Il s'était silencieusement rapproché de moi et seulement un mètre nous séparait. En un pas, j'aurais pu toucher sa peau de glace. Froide, oui, froide comme la mort. Pourquoi même cette constatation n'arrivait à me dissuader de partir en l'ignorant royalement, la tête haute, comme je l'avais déjà fait tant de fois avec ceux de son espèce ?

« Enchanté, je suis Eric. »

Mon Dieu ! Je crus perdre pied. C'était la première fois que sa voix chaude parvenait vraiment à mes oreilles, et elle était tout simplement divine.

_Pitié ! Qu'il s'en aille et que j'arrête de penser à des choses pareilles !_

Bien sûr, à peine son départ évoqué, une part de moi cria son désaccord. Je tentai de mettre mes idées en ordre, car pour une fois je ne savais pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, j'avais envie de partir simplement et de l'autre de lui répondre gentiment et de rester là à entamer tranquillement une conversation.

Je n'eus le temps de faire ni l'un ni l'autre car Nessie entra dans la cuisine comme une furie, suivie de près par sa mère.

« Vous sentez cette odeur ? » demanda-t-elle tout en humant l'air.

Tout le monde sembla pris de court. Mise à part l'odeur de mon petit déjeuner, il n'y avait aucune odeur anormale dans cette cuisine. Nessie continua pourtant d'aller et venir. Elle approcha de moi et se mit à me sentir comme renifle un chien. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander si elle se sentait bien, mais elle attrapa la veste d'Evans. Elle la porta à son nez, mais à peine l'eut-elle sentit qu'elle la rejeta au sol comme si elle l'avait brulée.

« A qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le vêtement au sol.

Elle semblait tellement chamboulée que j'hésitai un moment à lui demander si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête, mais finalement Bella vint à mon secours.

« Renesmée, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Ca… Ca sent comme Enola. Comme celui qui l'a attaquée ! Il sent comme cette veste, j'en suis sûre ! » cria presque la demie-portion, l'affolement trahissant dans sa voix.

On se regarda tous instantanément. Etait-elle en train de dire que c'était Evans qui avait attaqué Enola et l'avait mise dans cet état ?

« Je croyais que l'on avait rien senti sur les lieux de l'attaque ? demandai-je finalement en me rappelant la conversation qu'avait eue les Cullen à ce sujet.

- Le lendemain, Nessie est allée voir Enola et elle nous a affirmé qu'elle avait sur elle une odeur étrange. Odeur qu'aucun de nous n'a détecté, même moi… », m'apprit Bella.

Je commençai alors à comprendre que ce qui avait attaqué Enola avait un lien avec Evans. Et le premier suspect restait sans conteste le propriétaire de cette veste. Qu'allait-il encore me tomber sur le coin du nez ?

* * *

_**Voili voila, alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Je vous laisse sur ce petit mystère, à très vite pour la suite ^^ Et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront leur impression.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_voila la suite des aventures de Leah, merci encore à tous pour vos message ^^ voila je vous laisse avec Leah suite à la petite révélation de Nessie._**

**_Et tant que j'y pense merci à ma beta Temperance qui sauve mes textes du virus des fautes d'orthographes._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Attraction**

L'annonce de Nessie eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe au sein de la maison. Seth m'avait confié que quand cette dernière avait affirmé qu'Enola portait sur elle une odeur étrange, personne ne l'avait vraiment prise au sérieux. Mais à présent, nous étions tous plus ou moins alertés par cette découverte, et moi bien dix fois plus que les autres, étant forcément la plus proche de cette pièce à conviction et de son propriétaire. Nous étions tous dans le salon, où chacun essayait de formuler des hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu être l'origine de cette attaque, ou encore et surtout, pourquoi seule Nessie parvenait à déceler quoi que soit.

« Et cet Evans, tu es sûre que c'est un humain ?, me demanda Jacob pour la énième fois.

- Oui, soufflai-je, résignée, je vous l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois. Evans est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

- Et les autres ? Ceux que tu as vus au bar ce soir-là ? » demanda Edward.

Il avait de toute évidence fouillé dans ma tête et cela m'énerva un tantinet. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une scène, alors je pris sur moi.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus sur eux. Ce sont des amis d'Evans, mais au même titre que lui, ce sont des humains ordinaires.

- Des vampires pourraient être derrière tout ça, et tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre pour brouiller les pistes..., proposa Jasper.

- Victoria avait déjà utilisé cette méthode pour brouiller mes visions et m'empêcher de déceler son plan, rappela Alice.

- Pour cela, ils doivent nous connaitre et surtout te connaitre toi, et les limites de ton don, fit remarquer Carlisle.

- Les Volturis les connaissent, mieux que quiconque ! lança Rosalie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils tentent encore quoi que ce soit contre nous. » tenta de rassurer Carlisle.

La discussion continua, tous tentant de trouver une solution ou d'exposer un fait sous un autre angle, nous permettant ainsi d'y voir plus clair. Tout cela tournait autour de moi, mais je restais malgré moi totalement absente. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer et toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers un grand blond à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se tenait lui aussi à l'écart de tout cela, surement car il ne comprenait pas la moitié des faits évoqués par les Cullen. Ces yeux dorés semblaient vagabonder vers les grandes baies vitrées. J'avais l'envie folle de m'immiscer dans sa tête pour parvenir à savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser, et surtout à qui. Une part de moi ne voulait pas donner tant d'importance à ces détails, comme percer ses secrets, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le désirer ardemment. Encore une fois j'étais totalement dépassée par tout cela.

Alors que j'étais en pleine contemplation de sa beauté électrisante, je sentis sur moi un regard inquisiteur. Je détournai alors la tête de quelques centimètres sur la gauche et remarquai alors la présence de la fameuse Harpie que Nessie avait évoquée l'autre soir. Elle était comme je m'en rappelais, petite, chétive, de longs cheveux blonds de la même nuance que celle de son frère. Ces derniers encadraient un visage rond aux traits enfantins. Je fus en revanche surprise de voir tout le dédain et la colère qui se trouvaient dans ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Je compris surtout que tout cela m'était destiné, vu qu'elle était en train de me regarder, moi.

Je ne la lâchai pas du regard un seul instant. J'eus alors presque un sursaut quand je vis apparaitre sur ce visage de poupée démoniaque un sourire carnassier. Elle posa alors une de ces petites mains sur le bras de son frère. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle. Il se pencha pour qu'elle puisse lui parler à l'oreille. Bien sûr, avec tout le bruit qui régnait, je ne parvins pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais je compris que cela devait me concerner, car son frère me lança alors un regard.

Involontairement, mon cœur accéléra la cadence quand je croisai ses deux iris d'or. Etait-ce son but ? Me mettre mal à l'aise ? Je le vis sourire. Bien sur, lui devait avoir noté que mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Finalement, malgré mon envie de soutenir ses prunelles d'ambre, je détournai mon attention. A l'intérieur de moi continua bien sûr à se déchainer cette nuée de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi tous les loups ne donnaient d'importance qu'à leurs imprégnées quand celles-ci étaient dans la pièce. C'était comme si la gravité avait changé et quoi que l'on fasse on se sentait toujours attiré irrémédiablement vers ce point. Bien sûr, en luttant, on arrivait toujours à s'éloigner de ce point gravitationnel, mais la loi de la physique ne dit-elle pas que tout ce qui est en l'air doit à un moment retomber, quoi qu'il arrive ? En était-il de même pour moi ? Quoi que je fasse, qu'importe la distance reviendrais-je toujours vers lui ?

« Leah ? Tu es avec nous ? », me héla Seth.

Je retombai sur terre et vis que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Depuis combien temps réclamait-il mon attention sans que je m'en rende compte ?

« Oui ? J'étais en trains de penser à Evans… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder le télépathe, qui ne serait surement pas sans savoir que ce n'était qu'un odieux mensonge. Je notai en revanche très bien le petit rire moqueur de cette Lena. Avait-elle aussi vu le mensonge ? Nessie avait dit qu'elle était capable de connaitre nos vraies intentions. Avait-elle compris que j'avais caché qu'en réalité j'étais perdue dans des pensées dirigées toutes entières vers son frère ?

« On est tous d'accord sur le fait que tu pourrais peut-être enquêter de ton coté, m'informa Jacob.

- Oui. Tu as déjà un lien avec lui. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses en apprendre d'avantage sur lui ou ses amis, ajouta Seth.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour jouer les détectives…, avouai-je.

- S'il te plait, Leah, tu es la meilleure approche que l'on ait pour l'instant. »

Je compris en regardant dans les yeux de mon frère que j'étais aussi la solution à d'autres soucis. Comment me sentirais-je si je savais quelque chose capable de faire du mal à mon imprégné, dehors en liberté ? Comment pourrais-je arriver à le protéger ? Seth devait se sentir dans cet état d'esprit et tant qu'il n'aurait pas des réponses, il vivrait avec ce poids sur les épaules. Je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui. Je pris alors sur moi et laissai échapper un soupir pour acquiescer. Il m'offrit un sourire sincère et cela suffit à me convaincre qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Lui l'aurait fait sans hésiter pour moi.

Apres cela, je sentis la tension retomber un peu. Un début de solution était là, même si j'en devenais la clé, chose qui moi, ne me détendait pas du tout, au contraire. Ils allaient tous compter sur moi et attendre que je leur apporte des réponses. Décidément, ce n'était pas ma semaine.

Inconsciemment, cela me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, et quelle fut surprise en découvrant son regard posé sur moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa sœur était toujours postée près de lui mais avait les yeux dans le vague. Je déglutis difficilement, incapable de faire quoi que soit. Sourire en retour ou porter mon attention ailleurs ? Même si cela me coutait de l'admettre, sa présence me calmait. Elle apaisait mes doutes. Je n'avais plus deux parties de mon être en total désaccord, mais plutôt une petite voix qui me rappelait juste de temps en temps qu'elle n'approuvait pas. J'avais même l'impression que plus ça allait et plus cette voix se faisait silencieuse. Allait-elle disparaitre si je décidais de rester à ses cotés ? Mais cette petite voix faisait partie de moi. C'était tout simplement la Leah que j'étais avant. La nouvelle n'était qu'une inconnue qui voulait être auprès de ce buveur de sang. Allais-je devenir une autre personne, toute mielleuse et niaise au possible, vivant au travers de son imprégné ? Non, je ne voulais pas ça. Même si je ne finissais pas accepter cette imprégnation, je ferais tout pour que cette petite voix ne meurt jamais.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je le vis s'approcher doucement de moi. Allait-il venir me parler ? J'en eus une sueur froide. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête. Mais le serais-je un jour ? Il n'était plus qu'à un seul pas de moi, empiétant sur mon espace vital. Mes instincts me disaient de reculer mais l'autre voulait au contraire s'approcher encore un peu. Ces pensées bipolaires commençaient sérieusement à être fatigantes.

"Nous avons été coupés tout à l'heure, alors on reprend. Je suis Eric.", me dit-il tout en m'offrant une main.

Et si en le touchant, je celais l'imprégnation, n'étant alors plus capable de rester dans l'ombre encore un peu ? Je ne me sentais pas prête à l'assumer tout de suite. Mais c'était plutôt impoli de ne pas répondre à ce geste.

"Je sais.", finis-je par dire sans lui tendre ma main en retour.

Je me sentis coupable quand je vis ses sourcils se froncer un peu et qu'il reprit sa main pour la mettre dans sa poche.

"Ca ne doit pas être facile de devenir l'unique solution pour résoudre tout ce mystère autour de l'attaque... Tout le monde compte sur toi, ça doit te mettre la pression, surtout par rapport à ton frère."

Il me balança cette phrase d'un bloc et je fus un peu abasourdie par sa franchise et sa perspicacité.

"Heu oui…", répondis-je abruptement.

Mais quelle gourde ! Je me détestais de paraitre si froide et en même temps horriblement coincée. Il allait surement penser que j'étais vide et inintéressante, incapable de tenir une conversation. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Ah, même à moi-même, je mentais horriblement mal.

"Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais bien aidé, mais je crois que je ne te serais d'aucun secours." m'avoua-t-il, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Il se souciait donc de moi ? Il aurait voulu m'aider ? J'avais l'envie débile de me mettre à sourire à outrance en lui demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux.

"J'ai des responsabilités envers la meute, alors si je dois le faire pour assurer la sécurité de mes frères et sœur, je le ferais."

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine poussée de patriotisme envers ma meute, mais au moins il put constater que j'étais loyale et dévouée. Ce sont de belles qualités, non ? Tu parles ! Cela devait lui faire une belle jambe. Il devait surement seulement se dire que j'étais aussi fidèle qu'un toutou. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire.

Je ne pouvais plus le nier, sa présence me faisait un bien fou. Je ne me sentais plus totalement déchirée en deux, je me sentais juste bien, sans rien en trop ou en moins, juste parfaite. J'étais tout simplement sereine, sans souffrance ou douleurs passées. Les souvenirs étaient là, douloureux, mais sa présence était comme un anesthésiant, supprimant toute douleur.

"En tout cas, ton frère est vraiment le loup le plus à l'aise que j'aie pu voir jusqu'ici en notre présence, finit-il par dire, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Oui, Seth a toujours été comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Surement parce qu'il est le plus jeune et le plus insouciant.

- Toi, non, je suppose ?

- Non, effectivement. Moi, je ne suis pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que lui.", répondis-je d'une façon qui se voulait détachée.

Etrangement, les raisons qui m'avaient à l'époque conduite à les détester tous de toute mon âme m'apparaissaient légèrement obsolètes.

"Alors pourquoi avoir défendu Nessie du reste de la meute ?

- Je ne défendais pas Nessie, j'étais loyale envers Jacob qui était mon Alpha, rien de plus."

C'était vrai. À cette époque, qu'elle vive ou non m'était égal, je penchais même pour la seconde option. Mais Jacob m'offrait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que toutes ces histoires de rivalité de meute ou que l'avenir de la fille de Bella. Et pour ça, j'étais prête à tout. Mais cela, bien sur, je n'étais pas prête à le lui dire.

"Je vois…", souffla-t-il.

J'eus l'horrible impression qu'il était en train de me juger, et cela me mit plus mal à l'aise qu'en colère. Qu'allait-il penser de moi maintenant que je venais de lui dire qu'à l'époque, la vie de Nessie ne comptait pas plus pour moi qu'un mouchoir en papier usagé ?

"Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela te concerne de toute façon ! lançai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que j'espère que l'on pourra quand même devenir amis ?"

Il ponctua sa phrase par un sourire dévastateur et je me sentis totalement fébrile. Il voulait être mon ami, malgré ce que je venais de lui dire et la froideur avec laquelle je l'avais fait. J'en restai un peu interdite. Une petite voix me rappela gentiment que les loups et les vampires n'étaient pas censés faire copain-copain, mais était-il utile de rappeler à ma chère petite voix qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus censés s'imprégner non plus ? Et pourtant... Malgré cette constatation, ma petite voix intérieure prit le contrôle de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

"On n'est pas vraiment censés être amis. On se tolère et c'est déjà pas mal !", lançai-je, acide.

Il parut déçu et moi, j'eus envie de me mettre une claque. Etait-il nécessaire d'être si blessante et cassante ? De toute façon, c'était la vérité. Mais pourtant, cette constatation ne me détendait en rien.

Lasse de la tournure totalement catastrophique qu'avait prise cette conversation, je tournai les talons sans rien ajouter de plus. Je le savais pertinemment, cette nouvelle altercation allait donner lieu à de longues et longues discussions internes. Je rejoignis l'air pur de la forêt et tentai un regard vers la villa. Il n'était plus là. Mais en même temps, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Qu'il me suive en me suppliant d'être son ami ? Je m'apprêtai à muter pour rejoindre ma maison plus rapidement mais fut coupée par une petite voix hélant mon prénom. Je me retournai pour voir Nessie.

Décidément, ils s'étaient passé le mot pour me parler spécialement aujourd'hui !

"Leah, attends, je voulais te parler." me dit la demie-portion une fois face à moi.

Elle semblait gênée, et cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment, vu comment je l'avais envoyée promener l'autre soir. Elle devait surement avoir peur que je lui dise d'aller se faire cuire un œuf. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. À vrai dire, je regrettais quand même un peu de m'être énervée contre elle. Etrangement, j'avais toujours considéré Nessie différemment de sa famille. Je ne tenais pas à elle comme je pouvais tenir aux membres de ma meute ou même à Jacob ou Seth, mais Nessie avait toujours été un peu à part.

"J'écoute ?

- Voilà, je sais bien que tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler, surtout avec moi, mais je voulais quand même te dire que si tu avais besoin de te confier, alors, je serais là." m'annonça-t-elle timidement.

Une fois de plus, malgré le sujet de cette conversation qui me déplaisait totalement, je ne pus m'emporter et lui dire qu'elle serait bien la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais envie d'en parler. Sans doute l'effet Nessie... Je me contentai de sourire malgré moi devant son air gêné, et ses joues rosies.

"Nessie, pour l'instant, la seule fois où on a tenté de me faire parler, j'ai été plus que désagréable et pourtant c'était Seth... Alors désolée, mais je ne pense pas que tu vas me voir débarquer demain pour te déballer mon sac..."

J'avais accompagné ma tirade d'un sourire, histoire qu'elle ne se vexe pas trop quand même.

"Et honnêtement, après ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir, ça m'étonne que tu viennes me dire que l'on peut discuter si j'en ressens le besoin.

- Entre amis, on se soutient quoi qu'il arrive, non ?"

Elle m'offrit cette fois-ci un sourire crispé. Surement avait-elle peur que je lui rappelle gentiment que l'on n'était pas vraiment amies. Mais je devais bien l'avouer, voir ses grands yeux noisette plein d'espoir que je lui dise que pour moi aussi, c'était une amie, me dissuada.

"Oui, je suppose..."

Son visage se détendit et la petite ride qui avait élu domicile sur son front disparut. Elle m'offrit un grand sourire et malgré tout, je lui souris en retour. Elle me salua, cette fois bien plus ravie et de manière enjouée et courut rejoindre la villa. Décidément, Eric avait eu sur un moi un effet calmant. Malgré que j'avais toujours été un peu plus sympa avec Nessie qu'avec les autres, je restais un peu surprise de ma propre réaction.

Je continuai à ressasser le long du chemin qui me conduisit chez moi. Je l'avais finalement fait à pied, peu désireuse de devoir partager mes pensées avec les autres loups présents et ce fut plutôt lasse, une fois de plus, que je retrouvais ma petite maison. Cependant, je restai un moment surprise en remarquant qu'en plus du pick-up de ma mère, la voiture du shérif de Forks était là aussi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment 36 solutions possibles quant à l'identité de cet homme. Charlie.

Ce fut surement un besoin pervers de connaitre la vérité qui me poussa à approcher de la porte d'entrée à pas feutrés pour ensuite tourner la poignée avec toute la discrétion dont j'étais capable. La situation me parut un instant absurde. Je savais très bien ce qu'il en était entre eux, et ce depuis un moment, mais mon esprit avait besoin d'une image à graver dans ma mémoire pour que l'idée se fasse. C'est donc pour cela que je continuai mon ascension dans la maison jusqu'à la cuisine d'où me parvenaient les bruits de cœur et de succions que provoquent parfois l'échange d'un baiser. J'aurais pu m'arrêter là. Je les entendais s'embrasser, alors pourquoi continuer à cacher ma présence ? Quelles répercutions cela aurait sur mon esprit déjà malmené de voir ma mère dans les bras d'un autre homme que mon père ?

Mes pas me menèrent enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et c'est là que je les vis, tous deux enlacés, échangeant un baiser plutôt passionné. Ne serait-ce que cette vision, même à l'époque de mon père n'était pas très agréable, mais là ce fut autre chose. Quelque chose de plus sournois... J'eus l'horrible impression que mon père venait de disparaitre une seconde fois. Que son souvenir venait encore de s'estomper un peu plus. Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que mon père aurait voulu que ma mère soit heureuse. Il n'aurait pas toléré de la voir pleurer à tout jamais son défunt mari. Et moi aussi, je devais bien l'avouer, la savoir heureuse me rendait heureuse, mais... pourquoi Charlie ? Il n'était pas méchant, certes. C'était un homme respectable, mais il paraissait tellement différent de mon père. Harry était un homme sûr de lui, drôle et sociable. Charlie me paraissait plus introverti, coincé et atrocement ennuyeux, un peu à l'image de Bella finalement. Les chiens ne font pas des chats après tout.

Ma mère remarqua enfin ma présence et s'éloigna précipitamment de Charlie, qui afficha une mine penaude face à la situation.

"Leah, je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver ! Ca va ?, me demanda ma mère en bafouillant un peu.

- Oui."

Ce fut la seule chose qui passa la barrière de mes lèvres. À vrai dire, mon cerveau semblait saturé et une nouvelle altercation qu'elle quelle soit serait celle de trop.

"Je… Enfin, j'allais vous en parler...", continua-t-elle, semblant attendre que je me mette à jurer et dire que je n'approuvais en aucun cas cette relation grotesque.

Je l'aurais peut-être même fait il y avait quelques jours encore, mais là, je ne m'en sentais ni la force, ni l'envie. Même si voir ma mère dans cette posture avec Charlie m'avait attristée.

"Ok, je vais dormir un peu,", lâchai-je, enfin dégagée.

Puis, je laissai ma mère déconfite pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'avais réellement besoin de dormir. Je me sentais abattue et faible. Je savais pertinemment qu'à mon réveil, mes problèmes seraient toujours là à m'attendre bien sagement, mais j'espérais profiter d'un petit moment de répit dans les bras de Morphée.

Mon répit dura peu. À peine trois heures plus tard, je fus réveillée par l'alarme de mon téléphone. J'avais programmé ce dernier pour me rappeler que d'ici 1h30, il me faudrait rejoindre mon boulot. J'étais particulièrement démotivée à l'idée de revoir Evans. Je devrais jouer les détectives avec ce dernier et cette idée ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais je me rappelais des yeux de mon frère, remplis d'espoir quand je lui avais dit que je le ferais et cela me donna un peu de courage.

Je me préparai donc rapidement et rejoignis la cuisine pour manger avant de partir. J'espérais que ma mère était partie, évitant ainsi la discussion qui, je le savais, allait arriver. Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'en ce moment, les choses étaient loin d'être programmées dans le but de me faciliter la vie. Ce fut donc résignée que je pris place sur la chaise de notre petite table, un plat fumant m'étant destiné, spécialement cuisiné par ma mère qui m'attendait assise à l'autre bout de la table.

"Comment as-tu su que j'allais manger ? demandai-je d'une voie neutre, espérant qu'elle oublierait cette idée de mise au point quant à sa relation.

- Je savais que tu partais travailler bientôt alors je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas y aller le ventre vide."

Elle m'offrit un sourire bienveillant, contrastant avec les mouvements anxieux de ses jambes sous la table et la crispation de ses deux mains jointes sur cette dernière.

"Merci."

Je pris place et commençai à manger en silence. J'espérais que si je ne parlais pas, ma mère n'oserait pas à le faire, me permettant alors de reporter cette conversation à plus tard.

"Leah, je …"

Bon, finalement ce serait pour aujourd'hui…

"Je t'assure que je voulais t'en parler. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Mais j'ai eu peur de votre réaction, à toi et Seth, et j'ai laissé trainer les choses."

Je me rappelai de notre conversation datant de quelques jours auparavant où j'avais tenté de la faire parler et je me souvins également que cette tentative n'avait pas été la seule, pourtant elle avait toujours fait l'autruche, préférant ne rien me dire.

"Maman, on le savait, Seth et moi, on n'est pas stupides ! Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais pu nous en parler. Surtout que tu sais pertinemment que Seth aurait très bien réagi.

- Mais toi, non, conclut-elle.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis euphorique quant à cette idée, mais si tu es heureuse, c'est bon.

- Leah, ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Charlie que j'ai oublié ton père, tu sais. Il sera toujours dans mon cœur. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais, maman, soufflai-je.

- Alors tu ne désapprouves pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Maman, je n'ai pas à approuver ou pas ! Je crois que tu es assez grande pour savoir si tu fais le bon choix ou non..."

Je me levai précipitamment et laissai mon assiette dans l'évier. Je me sentais malgré tout incapable de lui dire que j'approuvais cette relation. Charlie me paraissait tellement fade comparé à mon père que je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu le remarquer. Finalement la conversation fut close car je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour récupérer mes affaires. Je sautai par la fenêtre, mutant au vol. Atterrissant sur mes quatre pattes, je laissai alors mes muscles et leur force me guider jusqu'au bar où m'attendait encore d'autres soucis.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Voilá la suite avec un petit, (gros), temps d'attente. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent. J'éspère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, mais je pense que oui ^^_**

**_Merci encore à tous ^^_**

**_Ps : le titre du chapitre est une expression corse, je vous laisse chercher sa signification si sa vous dit..._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

**_" Il est parti bouc et revenu chèvre "_**

A travers ces prunelles dorées, Eric regardait sa sœur parcourir en silence les pages de son livre. Eric avait fini par s'habituer au mutisme quasi constant de Lena, ainsi qu'au détachement dont elle faisait preuve pour tous. Peu de choses arrivaient encore à la mettre en colère et encore moins avaient le pouvoir de lui arracher un sourire. Pourtant, Eric ne pouvait oublier à quel point elle pouvait être belle lorsque ses deux pommettes rebondies remontaient vers ses grands yeux en amande.

Comme si elle avait eu conscience de son regard peiné sur sa petite personne, elle tourna vers lui ses deux ambres froides.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Rien… Je me rappelais juste à quel point tu pouvais être belle lorsque tu souriais, avoua-il d'une voix normale. »

Eric avait pris l'habitude de ne pas mentir à sa sœur. De toute manière, elle le saurait. Lena ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête et de reprendre la lecture de son livre. Eric se demanda si un jour il retrouverait la sœur qu'il avait eu avant ces trente dernières années. Depuis que Nora n'était plus là… Alors qu'il se sentait une fois de plus prompt à se laisser engloutir par ses souvenirs douloureux, une douce effluve, un mélange de cannelle, d'épices et de pin fut captée par son odorat. Cette douce odeur ne pouvait être que la sienne. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle seule avait ce doux parfum alors que les autres ne dégageaient qu'une singulière puanteur. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait, depuis cette nuit où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, plus quitter ses pensées. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais ses deux yeux noirs avaient capté son attention. Il eut l'envie de la revoir, pour apercevoir ce visage qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler l'autre soir.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Lena en se rendant compte qu'Eric s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

- Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas. »

Eric avait depuis longtemps compris que le besoin qu'avait sa sœur de toujours poser cette question lorsque qu'il s'apprêtait à partir n'était en aucun cas pour assouvir sa curiosité. Elle tenait juste à vérifier que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Alors, il se contentait de lui dire qu'il revenait vite. Rassuré grâce à son don qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge, elle s'apaisait. Car si il y avait bien une chose dont Lena avait peur, c'était de finir seule, Eric ne le savait que trop.

Malgré cela, Eric ne put empêcher ses pensées de se rediriger vers l'odeur, ou plutôt vers la personne qui la portait. Il avait émis l'hypothèse que cela était dû au fait que c'était une femelle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas trouvé que la petit louve Enola sentait meilleur que les autres. Son odeur, bien que moins forte que celle de Jacob par exemple, restait tout aussi désagréable. Mais la sienne… Pourquoi l'attirait-elle à ce point ?

Il se retrouva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Il tendit l'oreille et lui parvinrent les bruits réguliers des cœurs des trois loups présents. Leurs battements calmes lui fit penser qu'ils devaient dormir, mais s'il entrait et qu'il les trouvait tous parfaitement éveillés, ils ne manqueraient pas de trouver sa présence étrange. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il venait voir comment se portait Enola, mais cela aussi paraitrait étrange. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement amis et de plus, elle, contrairement à lui, était censée dormir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Finalement, malgré le fait que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, il poussa quand même la porte avec toute la discrétion possible, et l'odeur de cannelle et de pin vint saturer l'air. Elle était bel et bien là. Leah était endormie sur le fauteuil près d'Enola, tout comme son jeune frère, Seth, la tête posée sur le lit où dormait la petite louve.

L'apaisement qu'il vit sur son visage endormi le toucha en plein cœur, et il la trouva belle. Une fois de plus, sa vue anima en lui des sentiments étranges. Elle déclenchait de la curiosité. Oui, il voulait la connaître, tout connaître d'elle. Nessie lui avait déjà parlé d'elle, ne cessant de dire que derrière ses airs froids et arrogants, elle était juste une femme blessée. Pourquoi cela ? Eric avait l'envie étrange de le savoir. Plus qu'une envie, un besoin.

Leah remua légèrement. Evidement, sa position était plus qu'inconfortable. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraitre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps pour lui qu'il ne se rappelait même plus ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en s'endormant ainsi dans une position incongrue. Malgré cela, son doux visage esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Il aurait donné beaucoup en cet instant pour être capable, comme Edward, de pouvoir entrer dans ses rêves, connaître ce qui pouvait la faire sourire.

Une fois de plus, il s'étonna lui-même. Il voulait la voir rire, la faire rire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Pourtant, quand il avait croisé ses deux prunelles sombres, il avait eu l'impression qu'un flot d'émotions y avait déferlé. Il avait même cru percevoir son cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi ? Malgré leur condition, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas de la colère qui l'avait animé. Alors quoi ? Une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas, tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait la certitude que si son cœur avait pu battre, il se serait lui aussi emballé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Eric ne se rendit compte que trop tard des bruits lourds des pas d'Emmet dans le couloir, ne lui laissant alors que le temps de se retourner avant de le trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui lui lançait un sourire moqueur. Eric ne pipa mot et s'empressa de sortir aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

« Alors, on joue les voyeurs ? se moqua Emmet, à peine la porte fut-elle close.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit simplement Eric, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon de l'étage où se trouvait la console vidéo d'Emmet.

- Allez, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Pourquoi étais-tu dans le bureau alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de dormir ?

- Il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit… », tenta-t-il.

Bien sûr, c'était peine perdue. Emmet n'était pas sot au point de croire à ce boniment, mais il n'ajouta cependant rien. Eric pensa l'affaire close, mais à peine furent-ils assis sur le canapé, manettes en main, prêts à s'affronter dans leur jeu de combat favori qu'Emmet revint à la charge.

« Tu sais, je ne me moquerais pas si tu me dis que tu as le béguin pour la harpie.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi ? »

Eric ne pensa même pas à démentir les propos d'Emmet, trop préoccupé par le terme si péjoratif qu'avait employé son ami pour désigner Leah.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je trouve que cela lui va bien. Tu comprendrais si tu la connaissais…

- Mais je ne la connais pas… Alors éclaires-moi de tes lanternes.

- Eh bien, comment dire… De tous, elle est la seule à n'avoir jamais accepté notre présence. Ca fait plus de trois ans que nous sommes liés par Jacob et Nessie et que les tensions se sont apaisées. Mais elle, on dirait qu'elle nous déteste toujours autant. Et puis, de toute façon, je la trouve trop prétentieuse. »

Eric ne sut dire pourquoi cela l'énerva d'entendre Emmet parler d'elle ainsi. A lui, elle ne lui avait à aucun moment paru prétentieuse. Les détester, cela était peut-être vrai, en revanche, même si ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ce soir-là n'avait en rien laissé entrevoir une haine viscérale envers eux. Mais il pouvait se tromper.

« En tout cas, n'espère pas la séduire… Même toi ne pourrait pas faire fondre ce bloc de glace ! ajouta Emmet en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai aucune chance ?

- Aucune, mec. A moins qu'elle s'imprègne de toi. Là, elle n'aurait pas le choix… Sinon, même pas la peine de rêver.

- S'imprégner ? Tu veux dire comme Jacob et Nessie ?

- Ouais… Jacob était dingue de Bella et puis Nessie arrive et là : boum ! Bye bye Bella !

- Tu veux dire qu'il a instantanément perdu les sentiments qu'il avait envers Bella ?

- En gros, c'est ça… »

Eric en resta un peu dubitatif. Existait-il réellement quelque chose d'aussi fort ? En tout cas, il était clair que Leah n'avait pas eu cela pour lui, sinon elle serait sûrement déjà venue lui parler. Et puis, de toute manière, leurs espèces n'étaient pas vraiment compatibles.

« Assez parlé ! Prépare-toi à te prendre la raclée de ta vie ! » lança Emmet tout en démarrant la partie.

Eric tenta alors de se concentrer sur le jeu, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner les mots d'Emmet dans tous les sens. Leah… Il en parlait avec tellement d'indifférence, comme si elle n'était personne. Alors que pour lui, elle était tout le contraire : elle le fascinait totalement. Pourtant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver un jour une femme qui le troublerait à ce point. Et voilà qu'il avait croisé ces deux prunelles d'un noir intense, et toutes ses pensées s'en trouvaient chambouler. Et son odeur, entêtante, continuait de venir lui chatouiller son odorat. Elle était à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Pourquoi cette simple pensée déclenchait en lui d'étranges réactions ?

« Je me demandais… Ne va pas croire que c'est parce que j'ai le béguin pour elle mais… pourquoi, si elle vous déteste autant, enfin nous déteste tous à ce point, s'est-elle jointe à vous lors de votre affrontement contre les loups ? demanda Eric en plein milieu d'une partie où il était une fois de plus sur la voie de la défaite.

- Je crois que c'était juste pour veiller sur Seth… Ou échapper à Sam, je ne sais plus. Un truc du genre, en tout cas…, répondit Emmet sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Ah... Mais qui est Sam ?

- Sam était l'ancien alpha de la meute et le petit ami de Leah. Puis, il s'est imprégné, et comme pour Bella, bye bye, Leah. »

Eric commençait enfin à comprendre Leah. Comment avait-elle réagi quand ce fameux Sam l'avait quittée pour une autre, sans crier et gare, du jour au lendemain ? Sûrement comme lui-même s'était senti quand Nora était partie. Pire même, car elle avait dû continuer à le côtoyer chaque jour, entendre ses pensées, comme ils étaient tous capables de le faire une fois loup. Elle avait dû tellement souffrir.

« Savait-elle pour l'imprégnation quand ce Sam l'a quittée pour une autre ?

- Non. Je crois bien que c'était avant qu'elle ne devienne une louve. Mais tu sais, je ne connais pas toute sa vie. Si tu veux savoir, demande à Nessie ou Jacob, ou encore mieux, à Seth. Il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir. Ce gamin, lui, au contraire de sa sœur, n'a aucun souci avec nous. Et, et, OUAIS, j'ai gagné, mec ! » s'écria finalement Emmet après une énième victoire.

Mais sa défaite ne lui fit rien. Ainsi donc, elle n'était au courant de rien. Elle avait simplement vu son petit copain la larguer pour une autre. Elle avait sûrement dû espérer qu'il revienne. Le choc avait dû être rude quand elle avait compris qu'il s'était imprégné. Chose qui, d'après Jacob, était irrévocable, indéniable. D'après lui, seule la mort pouvait mettre un terme à ce lien mystique. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus il avait envie d'en savoir. Surtout qu'il ne demandait pas à la meilleure personne pour être bien renseigné. Mais Emmet était son meilleur ami et il se voyait mal aller poser toutes ces questions à Nessie. Bien qu'il ne sache pas encore par quel miracle il avait réussi à se confier à elle au sujet de Nora. Même Emmet n'en savait pas énormément et pourtant, il était prêt à tout dire à Nessie. En réalité, il avait compris le jour où il avait commencé à lui parler que les souvenirs n'étaient plus aussi douloureux. Qu'il parvenait à envisager d'en parler sans finir par se mettre en colère ou s'effondrer sous le chagrin. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'en réalité, depuis qu'il avait croisé Leah cette soirée-là, il n'avait quasiment plus pensé à elle. Cela lui parut étrange, mais ses pensées avaient tellement vagabondé vers cette louve sauvage qu'il en avait un peu oublié son chagrin.

« Bon, si on allait chasser ? J'en ai marre de perdre ! proposa Eric après un moment à enchainer les défaites.

- Ok ! Le premier qui trouve un grizzli et le tue a gagné, ça marche ? » proposa Emmet.

Eric lui sourit et accepta le défi sans problème. Si aux jeux vidéo, Emmet le menait largement, la chasse était son terrain. Il avait eu, à sa décharge, un excellent professeur. Nora avait vécu des milliers d'années, et pour elle, la chasse était une seconde nature. Elle avait également enseigné bien des choses à Eric, l'art du combat à mains nues avait été un des principaux. Nora voyait en lui un guerrier inestimable. Notamment grâce à sa force illimitée qu'elle n'avait cessée de qualifier de don tellement celle-ci était grande. Eric, lui, n'y avait vu qu'un moyen de la protéger. Même si Nora était certainement un vampire de ceux qu'il n'était pas utile de protéger, au vu de leurs dons.

Emmet et Eric sortirent par la fenêtre, sans plus de cérémonie et se lancèrent à pleine vitesse vers les bois. L'aube était toute proche et ce fut donc dans la profondeur des bois, humides de la rosée du matin, qu'Eric remporta le défi.

« Tu as triché, j'espère que tu en as conscience ? Si tu ne m'avais pas mis cette droite, je l'aurais eu ! lui reprocha Emmet, sur le chemin du retour.

- On n'avait pas précisé que les coups étaient interdits ! » répondit Eric, goguenard.

Après cela, Emmet ne cessa de rappeler toutes ces fois où Eric avait remporté une partie de chasse en « trichant », ce qui revenait à se rappeler de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient défiés pour la chasse, car rares étaient les fois où Eric avait laissé gagner son ami.

Le soleil avait enfin totalement émergé de l'horizon et les lumières rosâtres de l'aurore avaient laissé place aux chauds rayons de soleil. Sur le chemin de la ville, ils croisèrent Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Bella, Edward et Nessie, et ce fut donc toute cette joyeuse bande qui pénétra dans le salon encore silencieux où Esmée et Carlisle se trouvaient.

A peine les portes passées, Eric perçut son odeur. Elle était passée là il y avait à peine quelques minutes. L'odeur de cannelle le conduisit dans la cuisine et, comme un automate, ces pas l'y menèrent. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, ou tout du moins, qu'il la voie.

Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre une claque. Elle était là, debout près de la table, des céréales et des gâteaux étalés sur cette dernière, mais lui ne vit qu'elle et son visage, et ses yeux, ces deux puits noirs et sans fond où il se sentait perdre pied. Il chercha la haine dans ce regard ou sur son beau visage, mais ne vit rien de cela. Au contraire, elle semblait paniquée, tendue. Etait-ce lui la source de la tension qui se lisait sur ses traits ?

Malgré tout, il s'approcha encore un peu. Quelle odeur enivrante ! Plus il approchait, plus les effluves lui semblaient douces et entêtantes. Mais surtout, il put contempler son visage. Il n'était pas aussi paisible que quand il l'avait surprise dans son sommeil, mais il n'en était pas moins doux et magnifique. En réalité, elle était magnifique. Grande, fine et puissante, tout en elle dégageait à la fois la force du loup et la sensualité d'une femme.

Seulement un mètre les séparait. Il devait vite trouver quelque chose à dire avant qu'elle ne parte d'ici. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser, mais il commença par le plus simple.

« Enchanté, je suis Eric. »

Il lut alors sur son visage une nuée de sentiments, à tel point qu'il ne parvint à en déchiffrer aucun. Elle semblait confuse, hésitant sûrement à lui répondre. Emmet disait qu'elle était prétentieuse et qu'elle détestait son espèce plus que tout. Pourtant, elle ne l'envoya pas promener. Au contraire, elle semblait prête à lui répondre, toujours avec cet air confus sur le visage. Mais Nessie déboula dans la cuisine comme une furie, prétendant qu'elle sentait une odeur étrange. Bella, sur ses talons, les rejoignit également. Eric resta choqué un moment. Pour lui, il n'y avait que cette odeur de cannelle dans la pièce, et rien d'autre. Mais celle-ci continua de tout sentir, terminant par la veste de Leah. Elle la rejeta au sol aussitôt et demanda à qui elle appartenait, la panique trahissant sa voix.

Bella finit par intervenir, demandant où était le problème.

« Ça, ça sent comme Enola… Celui qui l'a attaquée, il sent comme cette veste, j'en suis sûre ! » cria-t-elle presque.

Tous se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Eric se rappela que Nessie n'avait cessé d'affirmer qu'Enola portait sur elle une odeur étrange et inconnue. Il avait tenté lui aussi de sentir quoi que ce soit, mais rien ne lui avait paru anormal. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que pour lui, Enola sentait horriblement mauvais. Bella expliqua d'ailleurs à Leah cet évènement et elle resta totalement interdite. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, sans rien ajouter, elle passa devant nous pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Une fois de plus, Eric eut l'envie folle de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi semblait-elle si troublée par cette révélation ?

Bella prit Nessie dans ses bras et lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Ils les suivirent dans le salon où tout le monde était déjà sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient entendu leur conversation et l'annonce de Nessie les avait tous alertés.

« Eric, que se passe-t-il ? Allons-nous partir ? » demanda Lena en se postant près de lui.

Elle posait cette question comme on demande l'heure. Elle voulait partir, il le savait, et ce, juste car elle ne supportait pas de voir une famille heureuse et unie comme celle que formait Nessie et ses parents. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle avait eu elle aussi cette vie et puis on la lui avait brisée sans ménagement.

« Non, désolé. On ne part pas. »

Elle ne se fâcha pas pour autant et se contenta de rester près de lui. Leah revint alors dans le salon, accompagnée de Jacob. Seth les avait aussi rejoints.

« Cette veste, c'est un ami à moi que j'ai vu hier soir, qui me l'a donnée. Mais je ne comprends pas… Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! C'est mon patron. »

Eric savait par Nessie que Leah avait trouvé un travail de serveuse. Ainsi donc, elle était sortie avec cet homme ? Sans surprise ou presque, cela lui déplut. Tous commencèrent alors à poser des questions à Leah, qui se contenta de répondre qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué et que pour elle, il était innocent. Eric remarqua qu'elle parlait de lui avec douceur et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le défendre avec vigueur. Cela l'énerva et il le fut bien plus d'avoir cette réaction. Il détourna son attention du groupe dans le salon et laissa son esprit fuir vers la forêt qu'il contemplait au travers des grandes fenêtres. Le temps s'était couvert et les rayons du soleil apparaissaient et disparaissaient au rythme des nuages.

Décontenancé par ses sentiments, il n'avait qu'une envie : aller courir. Pourquoi être jaloux ? Car oui, il l'était. De cet homme qu'elle avait vu la veille, qui avait sûrement dû la voir et la faire rire. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que lui aussi puisse en être capable ? Peut-être car cela laisserait alors sous-entendre une certaine complicité et qu'il avait envie de ça. Il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais pourquoi d'elle en particulier, il ne le savait pas.

« Eric, la louve me regarde méchamment depuis tout à l'heure ! Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourtant... » lui murmura Lena à l'oreille après qu'il se soit penché en sentant sa petite main sur son épaule.

Il se tourna alors vers elle. Elle semblait surprise et il vit de la colère sur son visage. Pourtant, malgré tout, il ne put que lui sourire. Elle ne soutint son regard que quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux. Pourtant, il avait noté que la cadence de son coeur avait accéléré comme l'autre soir. Finalement, peut-être Emmet avait-il raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle les détestait tous.

La décision fut prise que Leah devrait enquêter, étant la plus proche de ce fameux Evans. Eric avait capté son nom dans la conversation. Malgré tout, Eric ne parvenait pas à la lâcher des yeux. Elle semblait troublée et en pleine réflexion. Une fois de plus, Eric envia Edward. Comme il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans cette jolie tête.

Puis, d'un coup, elle tourna son visage vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il en fut persuadé, si son cœur battait encore, il aurait trahi le trouble intérieur qu'il ressentait avec ce simple regard.

Il s'approcha d'elle, malgré lui, malgré les conseils d'Emmet, malgré la colère qui semblait l'animer à son égard. Sa douce odeur de cannelle s'amplifia à mesure qu'il l'approchait et il s'en délecta totalement. Quand il fut face à elle, étonnamment, les mots sortirent facilement.

« Nous avons été coupés tout à l'heure, alors reprenons : je suis Eric. »

Peut-être le fait de se présenter la mettrait à l'aise… Il attendit quelques instants une main tendue dans sa direction. Il avait envie de sentir cette belle peau ambrée contre la sienne. Mais elle se contenta de lui répondre froidement qu'elle savait son nom, sans répondre à cette main tendue. Il en fut un peu froissé et dérouté et reprit sa main pour la mettre dans sa poche.

Cependant, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Ca ne doit pas être facile de devenir l'unique solution pour résoudre tout ce mystère autour de l'attaque… Tout le monde compte sur toi, ça doit te mettre la pression, surtout par rapport à ton frère… »

Aussitôt prononcés ces mots, Eric regretta sa franchise. Il avait tellement l'habitude de toujours dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre que ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle parut déroutée et lui-même eu envie de se fustiger. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la mettre à l'aise. Elle confirma d'ailleurs son malaise en laissant échapper un vague « oui ». Une nouvelle fois, Eric ne parvint à définir si elle était en colère ou vexée, ou même ennuyée, de cette conversation.

« Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais bien aidé, mais je crois que je ne te serais d'aucune aide… » tenta-t-il de se rattraper, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire.

Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment porter ces fruits car elle resta toujours aussi fermée et distante.

« J'ai des responsabilités envers la meute, alors si je dois le faire pour assurer la sécurité de mes frères et sœurs, je le ferais. »

Eric eut la confirmation que sa petite tentative ne l'avait en rien aidée. Au contraire, elle semblait, par cette révélation, mettre un terme à leur conversation. Eric pensa alors à autre chose à dire qu'il la mettrait plus à l'aise, ce sujet, de toute évidence, ne semblant pas être le meilleur.

« En tout cas, ton frère est vraiment le loup le plus à l'aise que j'aie pu voir jusqu'ici en notre présence… »

Il espérait que parler de son frère, auquel elle semblait beaucoup tenir, la rendrait plus encline à se dérider un peu.

« Oui, Seth a toujours été comme ça… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Sûrement parce qu'il est le plus jeune et le plus insouciant. »

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Même si le ton de sa voix s'était un peu adouci, elle semblait toujours aussi froide.

« Et toi non, je suppose ?

- Non, effectivement. Moi, je ne suis pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que lui. »

Nouvelle douche froide. Il avait espéré que peut-être elle démentirait, avouant que par le passé, elle avait eu du mal à les accepter mais qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait changé. De toute évidence, Emmet avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais Eric continua. Il se sentait empli d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

« Alors, pourquoi avoir défendu Nessie du reste de la meute ?

- Je ne défendais pas Nessie. J'étais loyale envers Jacob qui était mon Alpha, rien de plus.

- Je vois… » souffla-t-il.

Décidément, cette femme était réellement impitoyable. Elle avouait sans états d'âme qu'elle n'avait eu en aucun cas l'intention de protéger Nessie. Elle ne laissait réellement transparaître d'elle qu'une froideur et une franchisse déconcertantes. Cela rappela d'ailleurs à Eric qu'Emmet n'était pas mieux loti avec sa Rosalie, qui, étonnamment semblait avoir bien des points communs avec Leah. Eric en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait pas eu en face de lui une Leah aussi contrariée.

« Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela te concerne de toute façon ! »

Elle semblait encore plus énervée que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur conversation et Eric eut l'impression que, de toutes les manières et quoi qu'il dise, il se heurterait à un mur de glace.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que j'espère que l'on pourra quand même devenir amis ? »

Eric tenta la franchise en espérant que cela viendrait un peu à bout de cette reine des glaces. Il eut l'impression que se déclenchait en elle une tempête, comme si ses mots l'avaient mise dans une situation délicate. Il eut même l'impression qu'un sourire allait enfin se dessiner sur sa jolie bouche. Il déchanta rapidement.

« On n'est pas vraiment censés être amis. On se tolère et c'est déjà pas mal ! », lança-t-elle, acide.

Ce fut de trop pour Eric. Il s'avoua vaincu. Emmet avait eu raison. Jamais il ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'être l'ami de Leah. Pourtant, Nessie avait réussi, ou tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Mais peut-être était-elle plus indulgente, seulement à cause de Jacob. Mais lui, elle n'avait aucune honte à tout simplement lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf avec ses histoires d'amitié.

Elle finit par tourner les talons et le laissa seul, les bras ballants. Ne préférant pas subir les railleries d'Emmet, qui avait sûrement tout entendu, il partit en direction des bois. Il avait besoin de courir, de réfléchir seul. Il passa devant sa sœur sans même lui dire où il allait et courut vers les arbres. Il laissa ses muscles puissants le mener loin, très loin. Pourquoi cela le touchait il autant de s'être fait mouché par Leah ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier, alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi était-ce son odeur et son visage qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit ? Malgré tout, malgré son refus, Eric ne voulait pas abandonner. Il était déterminé à faire fondre la carapace de Leah, à mieux la connaitre, à découvrir voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ses apparences glaciales. Oui, il était déterminé et jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir ce genre de détermination à nouveau. Une de celles qui l'avait déjà animé, il y avait plus d'un siècle.

J'étais là, devant le _White Fang_, depuis bientôt cinq minutes, sans réussir à me décider quant à la marche à suivre. Je devais enquêter, d'accord, mais comment aborder le sujet de manière subtile ? Il était clair que j'allais devoir user d'ingéniosité et de stratégie pour lui poser les bonnes questions. Celles qui m'en apprendraient plus sur ce que je devais savoir sans pour autant laisser Evans se douter que j'étais au courant de quelque chose. C'était vraiment peine perdue. J'avais toujours été du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat en toutes circonstances. Surtout que pour ne rien arranger, je me sentais énervée de savoir que j'avais pris ce boulot dans le but d'avoir une petite échappatoire à la meute. Et au bout du compte, ce dernier se retrouvait au cœur des problématiques. Bien sûr, il y avait bien la technique du verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide… Sans ce boulot, on n'aurait jamais eu aucune piste pour l'attaque.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je perçus des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Sûrement Evans. Pourquoi ne pas attaquer tout de suite ? J'ouvris la porte et tombai quasiment nez à nez avec lui. Il en sursauta. Un bon point qu'il ne soit pas doté d'une ouïe de super héros, sans quoi il m'aurait entendue et aurait su que je rentrais. Ce qui confirmait un peu plus son statut d'humain ordinaire.

« Ah, Leah ! Ca va ? Tu es en avance !

- Oui. Et toi, tu comptais partir ?, demandai-je quand je vis qu'il avait ses clés de voiture en main et sa veste sur le dos.

- Oui, une urgence, mais Julia va arriver.

- Ah… Désolée, j'ai oublié de te rapporter ta veste…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ca doit faire un an qu'elle traîne dans le bureau de K. Catarina me l'a sûrement ramenée histoire d'avoir un prétexte pour voir qui m'accompagnait... » m'avoua-t-il en souriant.

Sans le vouloir, je venais de l'innocenter. Si cette veste était restée dans le bureau de ce K pendant presque un an, il était clair que l'odeur qu'elle portait était la sienne et non celle d'Evans. Mon boulot redevenait un petit plus le terrain neutre que je voulais. Restait maintenant à le faire parler au sujet de K.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, cette fille, je suppose que c'est ton ex ? »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les mots sortis de ma bouche que je me rendis compte que l'air coincé que j'avais utilisé était tout à fait capable de laisser sous-entendre que j'étais jalouse ou un truc du genre… Or, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se remette en tête de m'inviter à sortir.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais penser ça, vu comment elle a agi. Catarina est bien mon ex, mais ça doit faire trois ans que l'on n'est plus ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne veut pas tourner la page. Mais ne t'en fait pas, pour moi, c'est clairement du passé avec elle. » tenta-t-il de me rassurer en m'offrant un sourire sincère.

Voilà. Ce que je redoutais arrivait. S'il prenait la peine de me rassurer, c'était qu'il devait penser que cela m'importait. S'il savait !

« Je dois y aller. A demain ! » lança-t-il en passant devant moi pour disparaitre au coin de la ruelle.

Je pénétrai d'un pas nonchalant dans le pub. Je venais de ruiner mes chances de faire comprendre à Evans que j'avais fait une monumentale erreur en acceptant son rendez-vous. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement refusé quand il m'avait invitée ? Mais cela dit, je n'aurais jamais été au club, et n'aurais jamais eu sa veste et donc aucune piste. Je laissai échapper un long soupir et aussitôt, mes pensées s'évadèrent vers Eric. Je ne cessais de revoir ses yeux quand je l'avais envoyé sur les roses. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi cruelle, alors que je pensais tout le contraire ? Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Sam était toujours aussi énervé les derniers jours de notre relation. Il devait sûrement se battre contre le pouvoir de l'imprégnation. Emilie n'était certes pas un vampire, mais il y avait moi. J'osais penser que Sam tenait suffisamment à moi pour se battre pour nous quand il y avait Emilie.

Mais il avait fini par craquer, tout comme moi j'allais craquer. Je fus soulagée de constater que cet état de fait ne me mettait plus autant colère que quelques jours auparavant.

_Moi vivante, jamais je ne badinerais avec une sangsue ! _

Ah, douce voix de la raison…

Julia arriva finalement, stoppant mes trop longues réflexions. Nous nous mîmes aussitôt au travail. Julia me raconta son weekend de long en large. Week-end qu'elle avait passé avec son petit ami, militaire en permission.

« Bon, et toi, ce rendez-vous avec Evans ? » me demanda-t-elle, juste au moment où les derniers clients quittaient le bar.

J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que les amis d'Evans n'étaient pas venus. L'urgence d'Evans devait sûrement les concerner. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir quelle était cette urgence.

« Il t'en a parlé ?

- Non, il m'a juste demandé si je pensais que tu accepterais son invitation. Bien sûr, j'ai dit oui. Quelle femme ne serait pas comblée d'être invitée par notre sexy patron ? me dit-elle, enjôleuse.

- Dixit celle qui vient de me raconter son week-end de batifolage avec son copain ! me moquai-je.

- Roh, ça va ! Bon allez, raconte !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter…

- Mais encore ? »

Me vint alors une idée qui, je l'espérais, m'aiderait à assouvir la curiosité de Julia, et à servir mes desseins, par la même occasion. Même si cela allait sûrement mettre à mal ma résolution de clarifier les choses au plus vite avec Evans.

« En réalité, c'était cool, jusqu'à ce que je croise une certaine Catarina. »

Julia émit aussitôt un sifflement de dédain à l'entente de ce nom. Elle savait des choses sur elle. Cela pourrait peut-être m'aider.

« Cette peste est pire qu'un tique. Elle s'accroche à Evans depuis plus de trois ans ! Dans le genre ex hystérique tu ne trouveras pas mieux.

- Tu l'as déjà vue à l'œuvre ? » demandai-je abruptement.

Julia, à mon étonnement, parut se rembrunir, et me souffla un léger « ouais ». I était clair qu'il y avait pourtant quelque chose. Pourquoi ne voulait pas me le dire, elle qui paraissait plutôt du genre friante de potins ?

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu psychotes sur Evans après, que tu doutes...

- Ne t'en fait pas. Vas-y, dis-moi ! Maintenant, il faut que je sache, tu en as trop dit. »

J'espérais que mon empressement ne l'effarerait pas. Elle se mit à réfléchir puis, finalement, laissa échapper le soupire qui annonçait la vérité.

« En fait, quand Evans a ouvert le pub il y a environ trois ans, il venait juste de se séparer de Catarina. Il prenait d'ailleurs de la distance avec elle en venant s'installer à Port Angeles. Lorsqu'il a ouvert le pub, il a trouvé une serveuse, April. Et comment dire… Entre eux deux, ça a été le coup de foudre instantané. Environ six mois plus tard, Catarina et la bande de goth a débarqué. Ils tenaient apparemment à rester en contact avec Evans malgré tout. Seulement, à dater du jour où Catarina est revenue dans sa vie, avec April ça a commencé à partir en sucette. Ils se disputaient souvent. Et un jour, en venant bosser, j'ai trouvé April en pleurs devant le pub. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Crois-moi, ce jour-là, j'ai failli appeler les flics ou l'hosto. On aurait dit une folle. J'ai voulu appeler Evans, mais le temps que je revienne avec lui dehors, elle avait disparu. Deux jours plus tard, il a reçu un texto où elle disait que c'était fini, qu'elle en avait marre de cette vie pourrie, et puis, rien de plus. Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Rien. Elle n'a jamais refait surface. Mais une chose est sûre : pour moi, Catarina n'y est pas étrangère. Le lendemain, quand elle a vu que c'était moi qui servait, elle m'a demandé avec un grand sourire où était April. Depuis April, aucune serveuse ne reste plus d'une semaine au maximum. »

Je restai un peu septique quant à cette histoire. Cette Catarina me semblait plus être, comme elle disait, une simple ex hystérique. Même s'il était vrai qu'elle était de toute évidence à l'origine de la disparition de cette fameuse April.

« Tu penses qu'elle a fait quoi pour que cette April disparaisse comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais avec l'influence de K, elle aurait pu la contraindre à disparaître.

- Pourquoi K la soutiendrait là-dedans ?

- K est son frère aîné. »

Le chemin se fit en un éclair dans mon esprit. Voilà pourquoi ce fameux K connaissait mon prénom lorsque j'étais au club avec Evans. Il avait sûrement dû enquêter sur moi pour sa sœur, qui une fois de plus avait dû vouloir m'éjecter comme les autres serveuses. Pourquoi n'avait-elle encore rien tenté contre moi ? Alors qu'elle m'avait en plus vue au pub avec Evans.

« Les autres serveuses aussi sont sorties avec Evans ?

- Quoi ? Non, ne crois pas ça ! Depuis April, tu es la première fille qu'il invite à sortir. »

Ainsi donc, elle était prête à faire fuir de simples serveuses, juste pour ne pas qu'elles approchent Evans, mais moi, qui était sortie avec lui, rien. Pas une menace, rien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment trente-six milles solutions. Soit cette Catarina avait enfin tourné la page, soit elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à la louve que j'étais. Et pour savoir ce petit détail sur moi, elle devait sûrement elle-même être plus qu'une ex petite amie enragée. Au vue du personnage et de sa réaction lorsqu'elle m'avait vue avec Evans, la seconde solution était la bonne. Finalement, cette soirée n'avait pas été inutile. Je savais dorénavant où chercher les réponses et l'agresseur d'Enola. Une virée à Seattle allait s'imposer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, moi je l'aime bien ^^ Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissées des Reviews,** Chattoncharmant, emichlo, Sara B, Triskelle sparrow, Nicky** ( j'espère que ce chapitre te rendra une fois de plus indécise dans ce que tu ressent ^^ ) et pour finir merci** Melfique** =) et bien sur à tous les autres que je n'est pas cités. bon trêve de Blabla inutile place au **chapitre 10 !**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Instinct_**

Le soleil inondait ma chambre de lumière, mes fins rideaux laissant passer des faisceaux brillants sur les murs et le sol. Je pouvais aussi sentir la chaleur, une douce chaleur d'un matin du début de l'été. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et rapidement, ces derniers s'adaptèrent à la clarté de ma chambre. Pourtant, même ce beau soleil ou cette douce chaleur ne parvenaient pas à me réjouir. J'avais encore mal dormi et surtout, j'avais rêvé de lui. Les rêves variaient mais il en restait toujours l'acteur principal. Mon réveil affichait neuf heure quinze. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, pourtant, je me sentais totalement réveillée. Je me décidai après quelques encouragements mentaux à sortir de mon lit douillet pour investir la salle de bains. En passant devant la chambre de Seth, je pus constater que ce dernier dormait encore à poings fermés. En revanche, la chambre de ma mère était vide. Sûrement au travail ou avec Charlie.

Je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à ma mère de sa relation avec Charlie. J'avais néanmoins appris qu'elle s'était décidée à en parler à Seth, et comme prévu, celui-ci s'était réjoui pour elle. Quant à moi, malgré les trois jours qui avaient passé, je n'avais pas vraiment repensé à cela, le sujet principal restant Eric, encore et toujours lui. Mes remords quant à notre dernier échange étaient de plus en plus envahissants et je risquais de craquer incessamment sous peu. Pour ne pas trop y penser, je me penchais parfois sur le sujet K et Cie. Il avait été décidé après mon appel passé à Jacob pour rapporter en détail l'histoire d'April et de Catarina, que le mieux serait d'aller de nouveau dans ce club, bien sûr pour le « plaisir ». Il avait été convenu qu'y aller seule était trop dangereux. Mais dans un souci de discrétion, le mieux était de m'y rendre avec d'autres ami « e »s, faisant ainsi passer cette inspection en soirée entre copines. Seulement, les amies filles ne se bousculant pas au portillon, je devais m'y rendre avec Rachel et Julia, qui avaient été ravies de revoir quelqu'un d'autre de la Réserve et surtout, de sortir en boîte. Une partie de la meute serait chargée de nous accompagner pour rester en retrait, au cas où il leur faudrait intervenir. Paul avait bien sûr insisté pour en être, accompagné de Quil, Embry, Collin et Corin. Restant ainsi sur la Réserve, Enola, Seth, Jared et Jacob pour veiller sur Ben, un ado de seize ans aux sautes d'humeur répétées et à la température plutôt élevée, laissant penser à une mutation imminente. Mais tous ces problèmes de meute ou d'attaque, ou même de nouveaux membres, ne parvenaient pas à me faire oublier bien longtemps le fiasco de l'autre jour. Cette conversation avait déjà dû se jouer un milliard de fois dans ma tête.

Après mon petit détour par la salle de bains, je m'apprêtai à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsque quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte. C'était Enola. Cette dernière était de nouveau sur pieds depuis trois jours et elle ne cessait de réprimander Seth quand celui-ci tentait encore de la ménager.

« Salut, Leah !, me dit-elle à peine la porte ouverte. Seth est prêt ?

- Salut ! Euh… Non, pas vraiment. Il dort. »

Elle laissa échapper un juron et sa petite main forma un poing qui vint s'abattre dans son autre main. Même si je connaissais réellement la force d'Enola, c'était plutôt dur d'être intimidée par son petit gabarit.

« Celui-là alors ! Il devait venir avec moi chez Emily. Elle a proposé de me donner des cours. »

Ordinairement, le simple fait de parler d'Emilie m'aurait mise de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Pourtant, ça ne me fit rien, et c'était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange. Mais j'eus beau chercher, même au plus profond de moi, rien. Parler d'une inconnue m'aurait sûrement fait le même effet, et je devais bien le reconnaître, cela faisait du bien.

« Je crois bien qu'il a dû oublier…Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ? demandai-je tout de même.

- Non, dis-lui juste qu'il va m'entendre. Je n'ai pas le temps, là. Qu'il me rejoigne plus tard s'il veut, sinon je repasse ce soir, après les cours. Mais je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure… Je ne pense pas trop tard mais on ne sait jamais. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, au pire, qu'il m'appelle, ou Emily. Allez, je file ! Salut.

- Salut. »

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de me souvenir de tout ce que cette pipelette venait de dire, mais une chose était sûre : Enola était le genre de filles à ne pas croiser au saut du lit ou lorsqu'on avait la migraine. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un avec un tel débit de paroles. Je préférais encore lorsqu'elle avait peur de moi, ça m'évitait d'avoir à écouter ses interminables tirades.

Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller aussitôt réveiller Seth. Le fait de savoir qu'il venait tout juste de rater sa petit Enola allait le faire se lever d'un bond et s'agiter dans tous les sens. Mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir que si je n'allais pas lui dire aussitôt, il allait râler.

J'entrai dans sa chambre de manière assez peu discrète mais cette marmotte ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

« Seth ! Debout ! Criai-je tout en tirant sa couette.

- Quelle heure est-il ? dit-il en se réveillant d'un bond.

- Trop tard, elle vient de partir, répondis-je, moqueuse.

- Et merde !, lâcha-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Elle avait l'air contrarié ?

- Doux euphémisme… Elle va te faire la peau ! »

Il attrapa son coussin pour y enfouir sa tête. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi c'était si grave qu'il n'y aille pas. Surtout que Seth avait déjà eu son diplôme.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de suivre des cours, si ?

- Non, mais je lui avais promis de lui tenir compagnie. Elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne peut plus vraiment aller au lycée. Elle y avait toutes ses copines et ses habitudes… Je sais que ça lui manque alors je lui avais promis de venir avec elle, pour qu'elle se sente moins seule.

- Je vois… Eh bien tu as merdé là, c'est clair, affirmai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Que tu devais la rejoindre…. »

Bon, elle n'avait pas dit que ça… Mais je me voyais mal rapporter mot pour mot à Seth le monologue auquel j'avais eu droit.

Je le laissai se préparer et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Ce contretemps n'avait pas plu à mon estomac qui criait de plus en plus famine. J'avais quasiment fini lorsque Seth me rejoignit. Il prit place sur la chaise en face de moi et commença lui aussi sa razzia matinale.

« Comment ça va ? », me demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Cette question était celle que j'attendais. Il ne me l'avait pas encore posée et pour cause, comment voulait-il que ça aille ? Il avait eu droit, comme le reste de la meute d'ailleurs, à son petit résumé complet de l'horrible conversation que nous avions eu et de l'état déplorable dans lequel j'étais depuis. C'était bien simple : une part de moi était bien contente de l'avoir envoyé promener, mais l'autre, la plus importante, croulait sous les remords qui se faisaient de plus en plus pesants dans mon esprit.

« Hum… Je prends ce silence comme un mal… »

Je ne pris même pas la peine démentir. Après tout, non, ça n'allait pas, et je ne me sentais pas la force de faire semblant. Je ne m'étais jamais senti de la sorte. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ma dépression suite à ma rupture avec Sam. Ou même après le décès de mon père. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'oxygène en permanence, et surtout d'être seule au monde. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule que ces derniers jours. Le pire restait encore que je savais pertinemment comment mettre fin à cela : le voir, peut-être même m'excuser. Mais non, j'étais trop bornée pour accepter le fait que lui seul avait le pouvoir de me remonter le moral.

« Peut-être que parler à quelqu'un qui te comprenne te ferait du bien… » proposa Seth.

Quelqu'un qui me comprenne ? Se moquait-il de moi ? À ma connaissance, aucun autre loup n'avait eu à s'imprégner d'un vampire. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que l'on ressentait de s'imprégner de son pire ennemi, de tout à coup le désirer, ne penser qu'à lui, vouloir qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité à tout prix.

« Je t'en prie, Seth, vous tous, vous êtes imprégnés et hop ! c'était parfait et sans problèmes.

- Non, pas tous… »

Je compris tout de suite de qui il voulait parler et cela ne me rassura pas pour autant sur le fait qu'il fût sérieux.

« Franchement, Seth, tu me vois débarquer et dire : _Salut Sam ! Ca va ? Ca te dérange si on cause deux minutes de nos soucis d'imprégnation ?_

- Leah, avant tout ça, toi et Sam étiez amis, non ? Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Il est le seul qui peut comprendre un tant soit peu ce que l'on ressent à s'imprégner de la mauvaise personne… »

C'était vrai. Seth n'avait pas totalement tort. Sam était peut-être le seul qui pourrait me comprendre, et peut-être que je pourrais me sentir mieux si l'on discutait, lui et moi. Mais à vrai dire, m'imaginer retourner le voir ainsi, de mon plein gré, juste pour discuter, c'était tellement étrange. Même si j'en étais sûre et certaine dorénavant, Sam ne représentait plus rien pour moi. Je me rendais d'ailleurs compte que jamais je ne m'étais mise dans un état pareil pour lui, même pas après qu'il m'ait larguée, et pourtant j'étais devenue invivable… Mais tout n'avait été que colère et ressentiment. Là, c'était tout autre chose.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles..., répondis-je tout en me levant pour me poster devant l'évier, dos à Seth.

- Peut-être… Mais ni lui ni toi n'avez oublié. C'est le principal, non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je verrais.

- Leah, je te connais. Quand tu dis ça, c'est juste pour te débarrasser de moi plus rapidement. Tu ne vas pas y aller, pas vrai ?

- Seth, je …

- Aujourd'hui, je vais étudier toute la journée avec Emily et Enola. Sam sera sûrement dans son atelier, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour aller lui parler, me coupa Seth.

- Ok… soufflai-je, résignée.

- Je le saurais si tu y as été, alors n'essaye pas de me berner ! »

Après cela, il se dépêcha de finir et sortit en quatrième vitesse pour aller rejoindre Enola. Moi aussi, j'avais envie d'aller le rejoindre…

_Ou pas, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Malheureusement si, ma chère Leah, tu as besoin de lui plus que tout et tu t'en rends compte de plus en plus à mesure que les jours passent._

Je remontai dans ma chambre et me laissai choir sur mon lit, Evans m'avait donné ma journée et je me demandais comme j'allais pouvoir m'occuper un minimum l'esprit.

Je pourrais toujours aller voir Sam comme me l'avait conseillé Seth. Peut-être même pouvait-il me faire du bien, m'aider à y voir plus clair. Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller ? En réalité j'avais surtout peur qu'il me dise d'aller me faire voir. Et le pire, c'était peut-être que je le méritais. Je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs et j'avais été tout simplement exécrable. Mais tout de même ! Il m'avait brisé le cœur pour ensuite aller s'amouracher de ma cousine. J'avais du ensuite ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et non pour moi ! J'avais le droit d'être en colère ! Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que j'étais réellement allée trop loin parfois. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux. Si seulement j'avais pu prendre conscience de tout cela en m'imprégnant d'un humain ordinaire.

Rien n'avait changé. Son atelier était toujours comme dans mon souvenir. Comment est-ce que je m'étais retrouvée ici ? Mais après avoir passé la matinée à ruminer des choses et autres, j'avais tenté pour une fois de faire ce que l'on me conseillait. Et c'est comme ça que j'étais venue jusqu'ici pour parler à Sam comme Seth m'avait dit de le faire. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je me disais de plus en plus que je n'avais rien à y faire. Sam ne pourrait pas m'aider, pas plus que n'importe qui, d'ailleurs. Seth m'aurait surement traitée de Calimero s'il avait entendu ce que je pensais, mais après tout, ce n'était que la vérité. S'imprégner d'un vampire ne pouvait en aucun cas être comparé à ce que Sam avait vécu, ce à quoi il avait renoncé. Moi, j'avais l'impression de tout simplement renoncer à moi-même et à ce en quoi je croyais.

« Leah ? Il y a un problème ? », me demanda Sam en courant vers moi.

Bien sûr, à une fois de plus ruminer, j'étais restée plantée là trop longtemps, comme une cruche, et Sam m'avait sentie.

C'était tellement étrange de le voir. En réalité, ce qui était étrange, c'était justement que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Rien. J'en aurais presque ri. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu après notre rupture : l'oublier définitivement et complètement. C'était enfin chose faite, mais il fallait que ce problème soit remplacé par un autre.

« Leah ? répéta-t-il.

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, répondis-je en soutenant son regard.

- Que se passe-t-il, alors ?

- En réalité, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là… C'était l'idée de Seth et une fois de plus, c'était une idée stupide, lâchai-je tout en commençant à tourner les talons.

- Attends ! Tu es venue jusqu'ici, alors vas-y, insista-t-il.

- Je me suis imprégnée. », lâchai-je d'un coup, sans me retourner.

Je ne vis pas sa première réaction mais quand je lui fis face à nouveau, il souriait. C'était un sourire sincère, un de ces sourires que je n'avais pas vus m'être destinés depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est génial, Leah ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, tu mérites d'être heu…

- Stop !, le coupai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis tout, sauf heureuse. »

Je ne sais pas si Sam comprit enfin pourquoi j'étais là, mais il m'invita à m'assoir sur un vieux banc devant son atelier. N'étant pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins, je me lançai aussitôt.

« C'est un vampire.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais… Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai.

- Mais… Comment l'as-tu…Vous l'avez …

- Non. Ce n'est pas un vampire nomade mais un ami des Cullen, en visite. Je dois dire que je préfére quand même ça. »

Je m'imaginai alors imprégnée d'un vampire nomade comme il en passait parfois, un de ce qui tuait et détruisait tout sur son passage. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à cela.

« Leah, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire..., lâcha-t-il finalement, confus.

- Seth pense… » Je marquai une pause. « …que tu pourrais comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on refuse son imprégnation. »

Le silence se fit. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Sam ne comprenait pas réellement ce que je pouvais ressentir. Sa situation avait été bien plus facile. Je m'apprêtais à me lever et partir mais Sam brisa le silence.

« Quand j'ai croisé le regard d'Emily pour la première fois, j'étais encore totalement amoureux de toi, et je croyais dur comme fer en notre relation. Mais d'un coup, tout ce que en quoi je croyais s'est brisé, et Emily est devenue comme une drogue. J'y pensais tout le temps. J'avais besoin de la voir, d'être près d'elle… D'un autre côté, tu étais là, avec tous les projets qu'on avait ensemble, et ma raison me disait que je devais être à coté de mes pompes à cause de ma mutation, que ça allait me passer. Tu t'en doutes, c'était inutile de me battre contre ça. Tu t'es effacée si vite… Je tenais à toi mais ça me semblait tellement fade par rapport à ce qu'Emily me faisait ressentir. »

Il marqua une pause et tourna son regard vers moi.

« Crois-moi, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Tu te dis que l'imprégnation te fait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, te fait aimer des choses que tu détestes, que suivre ce qu'elle te dit de faire serait comme renier qui tu es. »

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas pensé que Sam aurait pu si bien savoir ce que je ressentais et pourtant, il était là à me raconter ce qu'il avait vécu et j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de lire mes propres sentiments.

« Crois-moi, Leah, te battre ne sert à rien. L'imprégnation ne fait pas changer qui tu es, elle t'ouvre les yeux. Elle ne m'a pas fait tomber amoureux d'Emily, elle m'a juste fait réaliser que ma véritable âme sœur, c'était elle, et personne d'autre. C'est avec le temps, en apprenant à connaitre qui elle était, que j'en suis tombé fou amoureux. C'était réel, et pas dicté par l'imprégnation. C'est vrai que les sentiments sont plus forts, plus intenses, mais en réalité, elle ne décuple que ce qui doit être. Si tu t'es imprégnée de lui, c'est que, vampire ou pas, c'est celui qui t'es destiné.

- Mais ce sont nos ennemis ! Je les ai détesté plus que tout pendant tellement longtemps ! Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui faire comme si de rien n'était... » soufflai-je, au bord des larmes.

Je n'allais tout de même pas pleurer comme une idiote devant Sam… Mais mon cœur me faisait tellement souffrir. Je me rendais de plus en plus compte que je ne pouvais plus lutter.

« Leah, tu ne t'es pas imprégnée de la race vampirique, mais d'une personne, avec des rêves et des convictions. C'est tout cela qui fait qu'il t'est destiné. Vois-le simplement de cette façon. C'est ton âme sœur, le seul qui pourra réellement te faire accéder au vrai bonheur. » affirma-t-il sans douter.

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. A entendre Sam, cela semblait si simple. Se pouvait-il que ça le soit réellement ? Je compris qu'en réalité, depuis le début, je savais bien tout cela au fond de moi, j'avais juste peur d'être heureuse à nouveau. C'était tellement fort, tellement intense. De tels sentiments ne pouvaient mener qu'à la perte si les choses tournaient mal.

« Leah, tu as le droit d'être heureuse, que se soit avec un humain, un loup, un vampire, peu importe. Vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Jamais tu ne souffriras de l'imprégnation comme tu as déjà souffert. »

Une fois de plus, Sam avait visé juste. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter. Oui, le bonheur se présentait enfin à moi, et j'étais en train de lui claquer la porte au nez parce qu'il ne venait pas comme je l'avais espéré. Mais le final serait le même. Et puis, après tout, c'était irrémédiable. C'était comme ça ou rien.

« Merci, Sam… », soufflai-je simplement.

Il se contenta de me sourire, puis il posa une main sur mon épaule et m'encouragea encore à accepter le cadeau que l'on me faisait. Puis, il repartit et me laissa seule. Cette conversation m'avait fait du bien. Ca me tuait de l'admettre mais Seth avait eu raison, hormis le fait que Sam pouvait peut-être mieux me comprendre que les autres, je me rendais compte qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, à trouver les bons mots. Surtout, je compris que peut-être, si j'acceptais d'apprendre à le connaitre, je pourrais mieux l'accepter. Si, comme Sam le disait, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, alors nous avions forcément des choses en commun. Je me levai à mon tour et jetai un dernier regard à Sam, en le saluant. Puis, je disparus dans la forêt.

Il fallait que je le vois, et tout de suite. Notre échange, à Sam et moi, m'avait surtout fait réaliser à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. De simplement le voir, je le savais, me ferait me sentir plus légère. Je mutai en route pour arriver plus vite et espérai que l'on me passerait des affaires une fois là-bas. Cependant, je ne n'eus pas le temps d'arriver chez les Cullen, car une fois sur leur territoire, je perçus son odeur. Rien que cela me fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas simplement un vampire. Il sentait bon. En réalité, son odeur était semblable à celle d'un vampire, mais il y avait également un petit je ne sais quoi qui la rendait différente, agréable. Je poursuivis l'odeur. Elle était bien présente. Il venait juste de passer par là. Je courus à en perdre haleine. Sentir son odeur avait déclenché en moi des sentiments très primaires et ma forme de loup n'arrangeait rien. Je l'aurais voulu que je n'aurais pas pu faire marche arrière. Mon corps répondait à une seule et unique demande : le retrouver. Et mon esprit, ma raison : disparaître dans la brume. Je le voulais, à tout prix. Mon cœur le voulait et il venait de gagner cette bataille.

Finalement, ma course me mena en haut d'une montagne. Il était là, debout face au vide, la lumière du soleil le faisant briller de mille feux, et je le trouvai tout simplement magnifique. Car il l'était, et que je le trouve superbe parce que je m'étais imprégnée ou parce qu'il était réellement mon genre d'homme devint le cadet de mes soucis.

Avait-il senti ma présence ? Sûrement. Me reconnaitrait-il sous cette forme ? Je l'espérais, je ne pouvais pas vraiment reprendre forme humaine maintenant. Imprégnation ou pas, je restais tout de même un minimum pudique. Je continuai de m'approcher et finalement, je fus à côté de lui. C'était si bon que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. J'avais tellement désiré le revoir et enfin, je l'avais près de moi. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il tourna finalement son visage vers moi et j'eus l'impression que j'allais fondre. Il souriait, m'offrant ce sourire à moi, et personne d'autre. Car j'en étais sûr, il savait que c'était moi. Pourquoi avais-je cette certitude ? Aucune idée, mais j'en étais certaine.

Une fois de plus, je sentis mes membres se mouvoir seuls, répondant au besoin primaire de le savoir toujours plus près de moi. J'étais collée à lui et le contraste entre sa peau froide et la chaleur de la mienne n'était pas aussi violent que je l'avais imaginé, sûrement à cause de ma fourrure. Sa main effleura doucement mon pelage, intentionnellement ou non, je n'en avait aucune idée . Juste lui et moi et se silence infinie, c'était comme si on balayait la poussière d'un revers de main, faisant ainsi s'envoler le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur. Je respirais à nouveau, et c'était jouissif. C'était comme de voir la lumière du jour après un séjour enfermée dans une grotte obscure. Je levai mes yeux vers lui. Il souriait encore, et moi aussi. Pouvait-il le voir ? Sûrement pas sous cette forme.

« Leah, tu es magnifique… » murmura-t-il.

Et nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Je me sentais si bien, tellement apaisée. J'avais l'impression de flotter, que tous mes problèmes s'étaient évanouis. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui, et cette présence froide et pourtant si agréable contre mon pelage. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'endormis.

A mon réveil, j'étais allongée sur le sol. L'air s'était un peu rafraichi et surtout, quelque chose de froid et de dur pesait sur mon flanc droit. Je relevai alors la tête et ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il était là, assis près de moi, s'appuyant légèrement sur moi.

« Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

J'acquiesçai, encore un peu sous le choc de m'être endormie comme ça auprès de lui, comme si je ne courrais aucun danger. Et c'était vrai : je me sentais en totale sécurité auprès de lui. C'était tellement étrange de me sentir ainsi auprès d'un vampire ! Et pourtant, Sam avait raison : il n'était pas juste un vampire, c'était Eric, mon imprégné. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Pendant que tu dormais, Alice est passée par là et t'a apporté des affaires. Au cas où. »

Je ne savais pas trop comment elle avait pu savoir que nous étions ensemble vu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à nous voir, mais en réalité je m'en fichais. Je me relevai et pris le vêtement pour aller m'habiller. Il laissa sa main courriel le long de ma fourrure et se simple contact si insignifiant soit il me procura des frissons, j'étais à fleur de peau, et la plus infime des caresses était un pur délice. Cela était-il du à ma forme de louve ?

Il se retourna et je repris ma forme humaine. J'enfilai rapidement le tee-shirt et le pantalon en lin d'Alice. Il sentait atrocement mauvais mais j'y prêtai à peine attention.

« C'est bon. » soufflai-je.

Il me fit face à nouveau, continuant de sourire. Quant à moi, je me sentais tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Comment avais-je pu à ce point me laisser aller, à m'endormir ainsi auprès de lui ? Mais surtout, sous cette forme, je me sentais plus vulnérable.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée l'autre fois, lança-t-il, peiné.

- Ce n'était rien. », répondis-je.

_Allez, Leah, excuse-toi ! C'est le moment parfait. Lui vient de le faire, alors toi aussi ! _

« En fait … »

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase car nous parvint une odeur singulière, celle de vampires, plusieurs même. Je mutai aussitôt, surprenant Eric qui recula in extrémis. Mais cette odeur avait réveillé en moi un instinct de protection que je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour, un besoin de protéger mon imprégné du danger imminent que laissait sous-entendre cette odeur. Je poussai aussitôt un hurlement qui déchira le silence, pour prévenir la meute, puis partis au-devant du danger. Je ne sus même pas, sur le moment, si Eric me suivait. Mais après tout, je ne préférais pas, au contraire. Rapidement, cependant, me parvinrent le bruit de sa course à quelque mètres de moi. Il était tout proche. J'accélérai un peu plus ma foulée. L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Ils étaient tout proches.

Je fus bientôt rejointe par les pensées de la meute au complet. Très vite, tous me localisèrent et ils se mirent en route pour me rejoindre, avec pour seule pensée commune _anéantir_. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant les ennemis, et ce fut une véritable vision d'horreur. Ils étaient trois, et autour d'eux étaient amoncelés six corps humains sans vie. L'odeur du sang était insoutenable. Je jetai aussitôt un regard vers Eric. Ses yeux s'étaient noircis, l'odeur ne le laissant pas indifférent. Pourtant, même cette vision de lui ne me dissuada pas de le protéger.

Les trois sangsues échangèrent des regards d'abord inquiets, puis l'un d'eux s'exprima dans une langue inconnue, et la seconde d'après, les trois se jetèrent sur nous. Surprise, je fus propulsée contre un arbre. Me relevant aussitôt, je reviens à la charge et sautai sur celui qui s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à Eric. Je l'attrapai par l'épaule, lui faisant faire un demi-tour, puis je le plaquai au sol avec toute la force que je possédais. Le bruit se répercuta dans la forêt, comme si une énorme pierre tombait du ciel. Et avant même qu'il ne fasse un geste, j'attrapai sa gorge et donnai de puissants coups de crocs de droite à gauche. Un craquement se fit entendre et je tirai une dernière fois, laissant le corps de la sangsue sans tête. Je m'apprêtai à me retourner pour aider Eric lorsque je vis qu'il avait déjà détruit les deux autres.

Le danger était écarté. La meute, proche de nous, décida de se séparer pour patrouiller aux alentours.

Eric amorça un pas vers moi, lorsqu'un bruit étouffé nous interpella. Cela venait d'un des humains. Ils n'étaient en réalité pas six mais sept. Le dernier, que je n'avais pas vu, n'était qu'un enfant, et son cœur battait à peine, luttant pour rester en vie. Il était blessé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ou bien était-ce celui des autres, ses parents ? J'avais vu beaucoup de choses depuis que j'étais louve mais voir de tels carnages était à chaque fois aussi douloureux. Je sentis l'envie de vomir me prendre. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Eric me devancer pour aller s'emparer du corps presque sans vie du petit garçon. Mon instinct de louve se réveilla et je plongeai aussitôt sur Eric qui s'apprêtait à le mordre. Il lâcha le garçon sous la surprise et fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ces yeux noirs étaient effrayants. En réalité, _il_ était effrayant. Et je pris enfin la pleine mesure de mon imprégnation. Mon instinct de louve me disait d'éliminer celui qui tentait de s'en prendre à l'enfant, mais mon cœur s'y opposait fermement.

Il poussa un horrible grognement et j'eus l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne. Ce n'était pas le Eric contre lequel je m'étais endormie et encore moins celui qui m'avait souri. C'était un prédateur et moi, j'étais en ce moment-même l'obstacle l'empêchant d'atteindre son but, sa proie. Pourtant, même ainsi, je ne pus l'attaquer. Je ne parvins qu'à faire rempart, mon corps refusant de bouger, saturé par les messages contradictoires qu'il recevait.

Mais, avant même que lui ou moi ne bougeâmes, je vis le pelage gris et roux de Paul et Rachel apparaître derrière Eric. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne pouvait bouger pour l'attaquer. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit, du moins pas tant que lui-même ne m'aurait touché. Comment la situation avait-elle pu à ce point tourner au cauchemar ? Le cœur de l'enfant ralentit encore. Il allait bientôt mourir si je ne m'empressais pas l'emmener loin d'ici. Chez les Cullen, peut-être, c'était plus proche que l'hôpital. Eric fit encore quelque pas vers moi, son visage toujours déformé par la soif de sang. Et moi, j'étais toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'en était presque douloureux. Eric n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Qu'allait-il faire ? J'aurais du en profiter pour tuer le vampire et l'ennemi qui était si proche de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je laissai échapper un léger couinement. Cette situation était horrible, et la douleur de le voir ainsi prêt à me tuer pour accéder au sang, était dévastatrice. Je me courbai légèrement, ne pouvant rien faire de plus que m'affaisser sous le poids du dilemme qui me déchirait.

« Leah… » murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux, et sur son visage, toute colère avait disparu. Au contraire, elle avait laissé place à un rictus de douleur. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu dans la forêt, et le cœur de l'enfant cessait de battre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, voici la suite, avec je sait bien du temps, en contre partie il est assez long. Bien sur merci a tous pour vos encouragement ^^ bonne lecturpuiser puis n'hésitez pas dite se que vous en avez pensés_**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un jour d'été dans la vie de Renesmée**

Renesmée regardait pour la énième fois son tableau. Elle l'avait terminé la veille au soir, et dès le lendemain matin, elle était revenue le voir. Elle lui avait alors trouvé quelques défauts, et à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle était forcée de constater d'autres détails qui n'allaient pas. La journée était passée et elle était revenue l'observer une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher, mais force était de constater que les imperfections ne s'étaient pas envolées. A ce train, si elle venait vérifier toutes les deux heures avant l'anniversaire de Jacob, il allait finir à la poubelle.

Le mieux restait peut-être d'en peindre un autre. Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps : l'anniversaire de son ami indien était dans à peine trois jours. Et puis, il serait sûrement plus fier de posséder le premier et l'unique tableau qu'elle ne peindrait jamais.

En proie à ses réflexions, Nessie ne se rendit compte de la présence de Lena que quand celle-ci fut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air hautain sur le visage. Elle s'empressa de recouvrir sa toile d'un grand drap blanc, ne souhaitant pas la montrer à Lena. Elle était bien la dernière personne à qui elle aurait voulu le montrer, d'ailleurs.

« Pas la peine de le cacher, j'ai déjà eu tout le loisir de l'étudier hier pendant que tu faisais un gros dodo ! » lança Lena, narquoise.

Nessie fut choquée de l'entendre avouer sans honte qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires personnelles. Elle était certes une invitée mais elle n'était pas pour autant autorisée à fouiller où bon lui semblait.

« Et en quel honneur tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? » répondit Nessie, une colère évidente trahissant dans sa voix.

Lena ne se formalisa pas pour autant et entra dans la chambre pour venir regarder les toiles d'Esmée, dont une en particulier.

« Esmée m'a autorisé à venir peindre si j'en avais envie et ta toile était en évidence. Malgré sa laideur, ne pas la voir m'était impossible… » Lui apprit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Nessie vit rouge. Pour qui se prenait cette peste prétentieuse ? De plus, venait-elle de dire que son tableau était laid ? Nessie sentit l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Cette fille la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

« Tu vois cette toile ? continua-t-elle, ignorant superbement que Nessie soit devenue rouge de colère. C'est moi qui l'ai peinte hier. Ça, c'est de l'art. Ton gribouillage est une offense à l'art et à Esmée qui a malgré tout tenté de t'enseigner son savoir. »

Nessie jeta un œil à la toile, et cela la fit rager de voir qu'effectivement, elle était superbe. Tout y était parfait : les détails, les couleurs, tout.

« Je ne l'ai pas faite pour qu'elle soit parfaite, mais pour l'offrir à mon ami, pour lui faire plaisir ! Ah, mais j'oubliais : une reine des glaces comme toi ne peux pas comprendre ça ! », lui cracha-t-elle sans retenue au visage.

Nessie crut voir un instant un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage, et elle eut une envie de folle de lui mettre une claque pour le lui faire ravaler.

« Je t'en prie, Renesmée, ne me mens pas à moi ! Tu l'as peint pour que tout le monde te dise une fois de plus que ce que tu fais est génial et que tu es parfaite. Et tu tombes de haut puisque ton tableau est tout sauf parfait. Dommage ! La magnifique Renesmée n'est donc pas parfaite dans tous les domaines ! »

C'en était trop pour Nessie. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait totalement le contrôle de ce qui allait dorénavant sortir de sa bouche.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'espérais qu'il soit parfait, et que l'on me félicite. Mais si j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et toute mon énergie, c'était surtout pour que Jacob le trouve beau. Je l'ai peint pour lui. Du moment que lui l'apprécie, le reste ne compte pas !

- Tu lui ferais une pirouette en cadeau qu'il serait quand même aux anges ! Leur ridicule truc d'imprégnation les rend incroyablement stupides...

- Et toi ? Qui t'as rendue aussi incroyablement détestable ? »

Nessie posait la question mais elle connaissait en partie la réponse. Elle sentit le triomphe s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'ordinaire si impassible et si froid de Lena se tordre en une expression de colère.

« On n'est pas tous nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, Renesmée ! Tu es peut-être née dans un monde parfait, mais toi tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es prétentieuse, capricieuse et tu penses que tout t'est dû, à toi, l'être parfait !

- Je t'en prie, Lena ! Tu fais une crise à ton frère pour t'en aller sans même te soucier si lui en a envie ou non, s'il est heureux ou non ici… N'aimes-tu donc personne à part toi-même ? »

Lena remit en place son masque d'indifférence et haussa légèrement les épaules. Pensait-elle réellement s'en tirer si facilement, après ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer au visage ? Après l'avoir traité de petite fille pourrie gâtée ? Elle sentit la réplique parfaite pour clouer définitivement le bec à cette harpie monter en elle. Elle était d'ailleurs prête à la lui lancer, quand son père fit une entrée au parfait moment. Peut-être même son arrivé était-elle trop parfaite...

« Ça va, les filles ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Oui, je faisais part de mon avis à Renesmée… De toute évidence, elle n'apprécie pas les critiques. », lui répondit Lena en passant près de lui, offrant toujours son visage neutre et impassible.

Pourtant, elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître et Nessie put clairement voir ce petit sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres.

La colère continuait encore de pulser à ses tempes et son cœur battait encore plus vite que d'ordinaire. Cependant, Lena partie, il ne resta plus qu'elle et son père. Ce dernier ayant dû espionner ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle allait balancer à l'autre peste.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Quoi donc ? Je venais simplement voir si ça allait…, lui répondit-il sereinement.

- Comme par hasard au moment où j'allais enfin la faire taire pour de bon !

- Renesmée, ce que tu allais lui dire était vraiment cruel. Tu l'aurais regretté par la suite, je te con…

- Donc, tu avoues espionner mes pensées ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, tenta-il de se défendre.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir laissée me traiter comme elle l'a fait ? Pourquoi n'être pas venu plus tôt voir si ça allait ? demanda-t-elle en imitant sa voix sur le « si ça allait ».

- Je ne voulais pas intervenir et te laisser lui faire face seule, mais je pense vraiment que tu serais allée trop loin en lui disant ça.

- Et me dire que je suis une peste prétentieuse, ça n'est pas aller trop loin peut-être ? Et puis, on n'en sait rien, si ça se trouve, cette Nora est vraiment partie parce qu'elle ne supportait plus cette salle gar…

- Renesmée, tu vas trop loin ! » la coupa son père, les sourcils froncés, en proie lui aussi à la colère.

Nessie n'était pas dupe et comprit que la colère de son père était surtout due au fait qu'elle avait encore espéré atteindre Lena par sa réplique en parlant assez fort. Mais s'il l'avait laissée finir, c'était sûrement car elle était déjà sortie de la maison et qu'elle était assez loin.

« C'est insupportable ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as accès à ma tête que cela te donne le droit d'interférer comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit ! Tu fais toujours des commentaires avant même que ça ne sorte de ma bouche. Il n'y a vraiment que maman qui pouvait supporter une plaie comme ça ! » cracha-t-elle au visage de son père, avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le cottage.

Sa mère l'attendait déjà dans le salon. Elles avaient l'habitude de lire ensemble avant que Nessie n'aille dormir mais ce soir, elle n'avait qu'une envie : être seule. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« Maman, s'il te plait, protège mes pensées cette nuit ! J'aimerais m'endormir sans me sentir espionnée…, la supplia-t-elle à peine la porte passée.

- Ma chérie… Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Bella.

Entendant les pas de son père se rapprocher, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, espérant que sa mère ferait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, même s'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit elle aussi vexée de la manière dont Nessie s'était comportée avec son père.

Elle entendit d'ailleurs rapidement les murmures de ses parents. Edward devait déjà raconter à Bella la dispute qu'ils avaient eue. Ne désirant pas avoir à entendre ça, Nessie prit son Mp3 et lança la musique à fond dans ses oreilles, prenant soin de ne penser à rien d'autre que chanter mentalement les chansons qui passaient. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil facilement cette nuit-là, et elle dut bien reconnaitre que, la colère passée, il ne restait que les regrets. Il était vrai qu'elle serait allée trop loin en disant cela. Elle avait compris qu'Eric s'était exceptionnellement confié à elle à ce sujet et elle allait se servir de ça contre sa petite sœur. Si horrible que fut cette dernière, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Eric. Mais surtout, elle regrettait de s'être emportée contre son père. Elle ne s'était jamais disputée de cette façon avec un des membres de sa famille, et elle ne pensait pas que la fois où cela arriverait, ce serait avec son père.

Finalement, malgré la culpabilité qui tournait dans son esprit, elle finit par trouver le sommeil vers deux heures du matin, son Mp3 toujours en marche dans ses oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, Nessie fut réveillée par une main froide caressant sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le visage doux et magnifique de sa mère, qui lui offrait un de ses sourires bienveillants qui lui mettaient du baume au cœur. N'était-elle donc pas fâchée contre elle ?

« Bonjour, mon cœur… Bien dormi ? demanda Bella d'une voix douce.

- Bof… », souffla Nessie.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et constata que son Mp3 n'était plus dans ses oreilles mais soigneusement rangé à sa place, sur son bureau. Sa mère avait sûrement dû l'entendre une bonne partie de la nuit avant de venir l'éteindre.

« Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Papa est là ?

- Non. Il est parti à la villa très tôt. »

Nessie sentit un poids alourdir son cœur. Il était parti pour être sûr de ne pas la voir. Il était donc vraiment fâché.

« Il m'en veut… » affirma Nessie d'une petite voix.

Bella se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre de la petite chambre de sa fille. L'air frais et les senteurs des bois envahirent la pièce. Nessie renifla même un troupeau de d'élans non loin. Ordinairement, cela lui donnait envie d'aller chasser de bon matin, mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'esprit bien trop préoccupé pour avoir envie d'aller s'amuser.

« Non, il ne t'en veut pas. Il comprend ta colère.

- Mais ?

- Mais il est un peu triste.

- Moi aussi, maman ! Je regrette, tu sais.

- Je sais, mon cœur. Et ton père aussi le sait.

- Je vais aller lui parler tout de suite ! », lâcha Nessie en se levant d'un bond de son lit.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son dressing plein à craquer, approvisionné par ses tantes. Elle enfila une petite robe à volants ramenée de son dernier voyage par sa tante Rosalie. Elle prit rapidement une douche avant d'enfiler sa tenue toute neuve. Elle noua ses cheveux en une demi-queue, avec un lacet du même bleu clair que la robe, puis elle rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait, prête, devant la porte.

« Maman, s'il te plait, protège mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'aie parlé à papa. Je veux qu'il m'entende de vive voix, demanda Nessie à sa mère, une fois la porte passée.

- Bien sûr, mon cœur. »

Elles se mirent en route vers la villa. Techniquement, Nessie n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûre que sa mère la protégeaitvraiment, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Et ce fut donc l'esprit libre qu'elle rejoignit la salle de musique où résonnait le bruit du piano. Elle y trouva sans surprise son père en train de jouer la mélodie qu'il avait composé pour elle.

Elle prit place à ses cotés et commença à jouer à son tour. Sa mélodie étant initialement composée pour quatre mains, la présence de Nessie à ses cotés compléta à merveille la douce musique. Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans le salon et Nessie s'en délecta jusqu'à la fin, les yeux mi-clos. Comme elle pouvait aimer ces moments où son père et elle étaient en parfait accord avec la musique. Pourtant, elle n'apprécia pas pleinement ce moment. Une ombre pesait encore au-dessus de tout cela.

« Papa… », commença-t-elle, incertaine. Sa mère protégeait-elle encore ses pensées ? Elle l'espérait. « Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme ça contre toi. »

Edward resta un moment silencieux. Inquiète, Nessie tourna ses prunelles chocolat vers lui. Son visage arborait une expression neutre et Nessie sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle avait vraiment espéré que ses excuses seraient suffisantes pour faire passer l'orage.

« Renesmée, je sais bien que Lena n'est pas facile à vivre, mais j'espère vraiment que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai du intervenir..., fit-il, toujours aussi impassible.

- Oui, avoua Nessie en baissant les yeux. Je sais que j'aurais trahi ce qu'Eric m'a confié en faisant cela. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'étais en colère et j'ai agi sans réfléchir, du moins j'allais agir sans réfléchir.

Alors, je devrais plutôt te dire merci, en fin de compte… » souffla-t-elle, résignée.

Son père ne répondit pas et passa simplement son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Nessie se sentit aussitôtmieux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'esquisse de mouvement. Ce fut finalement Nessie qui bougea la première pour se placer face à son père, redevenant sérieuse.

« Et surtout, pardon pour ce que j'ai dit sur Maman et toi. »

Son père balaya ses paroles d'un revers de main, signe que cette histoire était oubliée, mais Nessie le savait, elle avait manqué de respect à son père, et la prochaine fois, il ne serait pas aussi magnanime. Elle resta d'ailleurs un peu surprise qu'il ne lui fasse pas plus la morale.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda finalement Edward.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille posa sa petite main sur la joue de son père, lui envoyant une image d'eux deux en train de chasser. Son père lui sourit et acquiesça légèrement. Père et fille se préparèrent donc à partir pour une partie chasse, mais Jacob fit irruption à ce moment, et la partie de chasse fut reportée à l'après midi, Nessie tenant tout particulièrement à y aller avec son père.

« Ma petite Nessie, sais-tu ce qui se passe dans trois jours ? demanda Jacob à sa petite moitié, une fois les deux amis installés dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Oui, ton anniversaire ! répondit-elle, à moitié blasée, à moitié amusé. Même Rosalie le sait vu que tu nous le rappelles tous les jours ! Plusieurs fois par jour même !

- Vingt ans, c'est important quand même ! se défendit-il.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, personne n'a oublié !

- Et que tu vas tu m'offrir ?

- Rien, évidemment ! Ma présence est déjà un cadeau en soit, non ? lança-t-elle, pompeuse.

- Hummmm… Ca dépend des jours ! » répliqua Jacob, mimant une intense réflexion.

Pour toute réponse, Nessie lui tira puérilement la langue, avant de croiser les bras et tourner le visage de l'autre côté.

« Allez, Ness ! Je plaisante, ne boude pas ! »

Mais avant que celle-ci ne fasse ou dise quoi que soit, son ami indien l'avait déjà prise sur son épaule, à la manière d'un sac de patates, l'entrainant à l'extérieur.

« Allez, on va aller prendre un bain de soleil, je te trouve bien pâle.

- Jake, pose-moi ! » cria Nessie, frappant le dos de son ami de ses petits poings.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle réalisa un saut agile et atterrit quelque mètres plus loin.

« Alors, le loup, on veut jouer ? Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Et elle détala à toute allure. Jake sourit à son tour, puis se délesta rapidement de ses vêtements et prit sa forme lupine, pour partir à la poursuite de sa protégée. Il la rattrapa rapidement et ensemble, ils se rendirent sur une plage qui, malgré le beau soleil qui régnait, restait déserte. Nessie retira ses chaussures et alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide.

« Dis Jacob ? Tu penses que je suis une fille pourrie gâtée ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Le silence continua de régner. Elle se retourna et se rendit compte de la forme animale de son ami. Malgré tout, elle comprit que Jake lui répondait à la négative. Le voyant incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle comprit qu'il se demandait pourquoi cette question. Elle lui envoya un rapport détaillé de son altercation de la veille avec Lena, prenant soin de ne pas montrer quoi que soit en rapport avec son tableau. Une fois cela fait, Jacob émit un grognement signifiant qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait pertinemment que Jacob ne lui aurait jamais fait comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec Lena. Malgré tout, cela lui fit du bien. Elle réalisa que finalement, ce qui comptait, c'était surtout que Jacob ne pense pas cela. Les autres n'étaient pas importants. Lui revinrent en mémoire les mots de Lena, que l'imprégnation rendait les loups aveugles et stupides. Elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que même si elle était réellement ce que Lena pensait d'elle, lui ne s'en rendrait jamais compte à cause de l'imprégnation, l'idéalisant complètement.

Après un moment face à l'océan, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Nessie prit place sur le dos de Jacob, comme elle aimait tant le faire, et ils reprirent le chemin de la villa. Nessie se rendit compte, là en sécurité auprès de sa moitié, que peu importait si c'était dû ou non à l'imprégnation, elle était heureuse et lui aussi. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Une fois de retour, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, parlant d'une sortie prochaine qu'ils prévoyaient depuis déjà longtemps.

« Je t'assure : j'ai vu les vidéo sur internet ! C'est à peine si le mec s'est mis à vomir en arrivant, lui assura Jacob.

- Je m'en fiche, affirma Nessie. On les fera toutes ! Je suis sûre que pour nous, ce sera plus comparable à une balade en barque.

- De toute façon, tu seras sûrement trop petite pour faire la moitié des attractions ! » se moqua Jacob.

Nessie s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle serait sûrement réellement trop petite.

« Attendons quelques mois de plus, j'aurais pris suffisamment de centimètres et on verra bien qui tiendra le mieux la distance ! » le provoqua-t-elle en pointant sa fourchette dans sa direction.

Ils continuèrent de rire en parlant des attractions qu'ils feraient. Nessie prévoyait d'aller dans un parc d'attraction en Floride et ensuite de rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Ce serait la deuxième fois qu'elle la verrait et elle avait hâte. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le caractère un peu fou de Renée, et elles s'étaient de suite très bien entendues.

Aprés son déjeuner avec Jacob, comme promis, Nessie et son père décidèrent de partir chasser. Cependant, Alice vint rapidement les rejoindre une fois les portes de la villa passées.

« Je viens avec vous. J'ai vu Eric me remercier pour les vêtements, alors je suppose que je dois les lui amener.

- De quels vêtements tu parles ? demanda Nessie, qui au contraire de son père, ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait sa tante.

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement pour Leah… » répondit-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui apparut aussitôt sur celles de Nessie. Ainsi donc Leah était avec Eric ? Avait-elle finalement cédé à son imprégnation ? Nessie l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle était persuadée que grâce à ça, une nouvelle Leah allait naître, et celle-ci serait à des années-lumière de la femme froide et hautaine que tout le monde voyait en elle. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne deviendrait pas pour autant en quelques jours un bout-en-train joyeux distribuant des sucettes et des bisous à tout-va.

Une fois en route, ils suivirent l'odeur d'Eric et très vite, celle de Leah vint s'y ajouter. Ils étaient ensemble. Alice déposa rapidement les vêtements puis vint rejoindre Edward et Nessie qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Alors, ils faisaient quoi ?! demanda Nessie, aussitôt sa tante revenue.

- Hum, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mademoiselle Cullen ! la sermonna gentiment Alice.

- Allez, dis-le-moi ! De toute façon, tu as autant hâte de me le dire que moi de le savoir, alors autant abréger nos souffrance tout de suite, non ?

- Petit démon ! réplique sa tante. Ils ne faisaient rien. Leah dort. »

Nessie s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Elle dormait ? Et si elle prenait en compte le service que Alice venait de lui rendre, c'était qu'elle était sous sa forme de louve. C'était plutôt étrange, mais en même temps plutôt prometteur. Lorsqu'on connaissait Leah, savoir qu'elle s'était endormie ainsi près d'un vampire, c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Bon, allons chasser ! » proposa finalement Edward.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la réserve naturelle d'Olympic. Ils trouvèrent élans, biches, cerfs et même quelques chats sauvages et des pumas. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque, repus, ils prirent le chemin du retour dans la bonne humeur. Nessie aimait ces moments après la chasse. Tous étaient détendus, et surtout elle aimait voir leurs beaux yeux briller de leur chaude couleur miel. Mais alors qu'ils avaient bientôt rejoint leur territoire, ils captèrent des odeurs inconnues, et surtout, l'odeur du sang humain. Heureusement, après avoir bien chassé, ce ne fut pas une tentation insupportable pour eux, mais cela laissait sous-entendre des vampires nomades en train de chasser à leur tour. Sûrement des randonneurs qui étaient tombés sur le pire des prédateurs.

« Ne trainons pas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire et je sens trois vampires. C'est dangereux pour nous. » affirma Edward, inquiet.

Alice et Nessie approuvèrent. Pourtant, Nessie ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement. Là-bas, à quelque kilomètres à peine, des gens étaient en train ou avaient déjà trouvé la mort.

« Attendez ! »

Alice stoppa, le regard dans le vide.

Edward la suivit, partageant avec elle la vision, laissant Nessie inquiète. Sa vision avait-elle un lien avec ces odeurs suspectes ?

« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha finalement Alice une fois la vision terminée.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? les pressa Nessie.

- Alice a vu Lena sangloter et crier pour qu'on lui rende son frère.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Nessie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Je capte Leah. Elle va attaquer les vampires nomades. Eric est avec elle. La meute aussi approche. », annonça Edward, concentré.

Nessie ne comprenait plus rien. Que voulait dire cette vision ? Pourquoi demander qu'on lui rende son frère ? Allait-il se faire tuer par ces nomades ? Non, il fallait agir. Ils ne pouvaient rester là à assister à cela sans rien faire.

« Il faut agir ! », cria-t-elle.

Elle s'élança aussitôt vers l'odeur du sang. Il fallait agir. Il fallait le sauver. Mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par son père.

« Attend, Nessie ! C'est fini. Ils ont tué les trois nomades.

- Quoi ? Mais… Et la vision ?

- Non ! Eric perd le contrôle. Il va s'en prendre à un humain qui est encore vivant. »

La situation devenait totalement dingue. Eric perdant le contrôle et ce, bien sûr, en présence de Leah et de la meute. Leah allait-elle le tuer s'il s'en prenait à l'humain ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se tuerait elle-même en faisant cela. Alors qui ? Un autre loup ? Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à l'imprégné d'un des leurs.

« Eric va attaquer Leah. Il veut le sang. Il devient totalement hors de contrôle. Les loups attaqueront s'il s'en prend à Leah.

- Ma vision ne change pas ! Ils vont le tuer ! », cria presque Alice.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Eric ne pouvait pas mourir. Et Leah… Non ! Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Vite. Si seulement elle avait pu le résonner. Cela lui vint alors comme un flash : elle devait le faire ! Elle pouvait le faire. Elle sauverait Eric et Leah, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Nessie, c'est trop loin… » souffla Edward.

Non. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Elle en avait les moyens. Elle laissa son don glisser comme un voile, elle l'avait déjà fait. Une fois dans ses mains, elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle tenta de l'appréhender différemment. Ce n'était plus une partie d'elle-même à laquelle elle était soudée. Elle pouvait le jeter, l'envoyer loin de son corps.

« Eric… » commença Edward

Nessie n'entendit pas la suite car elle propulsa ce voile fin hors d'elle et elle se sentit partir avec lui. Elle vit trouble. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas lui dire où elle était car elle avait quitté son corps, mais elle pouvait sentir la vitesse, une vitesse incroyable, même pour elle. La forêt passa en une seconde puis elle sut qu'elle y était. Dans l'esprit d'Eric.

« ERIC ! STOP, TU VAS LA TUER ! » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Un battement de cils et elle fut dans son corps, son père la regardant avec des yeux à la fois inquiets et surpris. Sa tante, qui, elle, n'avait pas saisi ce que Nessie venait de faire, affichait seulement l'incompréhension, puis ses yeux se voilèrent. Une vision. Avait-elle réussi ?

« Tu as réussi, Nessie, l'informa son père. Eric a pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait en entendant ta voix et il s'est enfuit. Leah est sous le choc mais elle va bien. Tu as réussi Nessie. Tu les as sauvés. »

Un poids s'envola de son cœur, et elle sentit l'adrénaline redescendre doucement. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« La vision a changé : je vois Lena seule mais elle ne pleure plus.

- Les pensées d'Eric disparaissent. Il a du partir très loin, leur apprit Edward.

- Mais il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Nessie.

- Sûrement. Il n'abandonnera pas Lena. » confirma sa tante.

Nessie réalisa petit à petit ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle avait tant de fois essayé, même sur de plus petites distances et elle n'avait jamais réussi. Mais elle avait eu tellement peur pour ses deux amis. Tout ne pouvait pas finir de manière aussi atroce.

« Mais que s'est-il passé finalement ?, demanda Alice.

- Rentrons, nous expliquerons tous ça une fois à la villa. » répondit Edward.

Ils se mirent donc en route, en silence. Nessie ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Cela s'était passé si vite. Elle en était sûre, elle était bien loin d'Eric et pourtant en à peine une seconde, ses pensées avaient rejoint l'esprit de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à essayer d'extraire ses pensées pour les communiquer sans contact physique, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse un jour sauver des vies. Elle l'avait tenté seulement pour s'entrainer, pour voir si son don pouvait évoluer, au même titre qu'elle grandissait de jour en jour. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit petit à petit une douleur lancinante s'emparer de ses tempes. Un mal de tête. Bien sûr, propulser ses pensées hors de sa tête n'était pas sans conséquences. Une fois de retour, Edward rassembla rapidement tout le monde dans le salon et commença son récit sur l'attaque des loups et la perte de contrôle d'Eric.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Eric avait du mal à se maitriser. Il ne l'a jamais laissé sous-entendre, fit remarquer Jasper.

- Au contraire, intervint Emmett, il m'a souvent dit avoir une maitrise totale sur sa soif et n'avoir jamais eu de soucis sur ce point. »

Lena, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe, mais était présente tout de même, n'était pas encore intervenue. Pourtant, on pouvait tout de même lire l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

« Où est-il ? finit-elle par demander, brisant le silence.

- En réalité, Eric ne s'est pas du tout contrôler et il était sur le point d'attaquer Leah qui protégeait l'humain. », leur apprit Edward.

Esmée mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Elle lança un regard plus qu'inquiet à Carlisle, qui resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules.

« J'avais eu une vision, continua Alice, une vision où Eric était tué. »

Cette fois-ci, le self-control de Lena vola en éclats et elle se rua sur Alice. Levant les yeux vers elle, elle lui lança un regard assassin.

« Où est-il ? gronda-t-elle.

- Il va bien, lança Nessie. Quand j'ai compris à quel point la situation devenait critique, j'ai tenté quelque chose.

- Et elle a réussi, termina Edward. Nessie a communiqué ses pensées à Eric qui devait se trouver à des kilomètres de nous. »

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Même Lena jeta un regard perplexe à Nessie, se demandant sûrement si elle devait la remercier ou la détester encore plus. Ce fut Bella qui bougea la première. Elle prit Nessie dans ses bras et la félicita. Elle avait usé de son don pour sauver ses amis.

« C'était incroyable ! J'ai entendu les pensées de Nessie dans l'esprit d'Eric. Elle était là près de moi et pourtant j'ai entendu sa voix comme si elle avait été là-bas avec eux. »

Tout le monde approuva les félicitations de Bella et Nessie n'en fut que plus heureuse. Finalement, Lena avait peut-être raison. Peut-être aimait-elle qu'on la félicite et qu'on lui dise qu'elle était merveilleuse. Mais en revanche, elle en était sûre, si elle avait réussi, ce n'était pas pour espérer recevoir les louanges de sa famille, c'était pour sauver son frère.

Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard à Lena qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, n'affichant aucun sourire. Un simple merci aurait été amplement suffisant pour Nessie, mais elle se contenta de la regarder avec ce même air suffisant qu'elle affichait en permanence.

« Bien. Et où est-il alors ? demanda Lena, toujours aussi froide.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Edward. Quand il s'est rendu compte de son geste et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il s'est enfui dans la forêt. Je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir un peu. Seul.

- Et moi ? Que suis-je censée faire ? Quand va-t-il revenir ? » cria-t-elle.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Nessie, malgré tout, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Elle se retrouvait seule avec des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas vraiment.

« Je savais que l'on aurait dû partir ! Je hais cette bande de sales clébards ! » fulmina-t-elle avant de sortir du salon.

Esmée se leva aussitôt pour la rejoindre. De tous, elle était la seule qui arrivait encore à parler un peu avec Lena. Nessie resta choquée que Lena ne la remercie même pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour son frère.

« Pour en revenir à Nessie, je pense que son don continuera d'évoluer avec elle. Tout vampire peut apprendre à maitriser tous les aspects de son don au fil des années. Pour Nessie, c'est la même chose, peut-être même plus, puisque son corps et ses capacités évoluent réellement. Qui sait ce dont tu seras capable à ta majorité ou après ! » conclut Carlisle.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et se mit à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait encore faire de mieux. Elle pouvait dorénavant avec certitude affirmer que son don lui permettait de communiquer ses pensées sans contact physique. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Contraindre certaines personnes à changer leur façon de penser par la sienne ? Après tout, comme Carlisle l'avait dit, il lui restait encore quatre ans avant que son évolution ne stoppe. D'ici là, son don pouvait lui aussi évoluer.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées en voyant sa tante Alice se figer. Une nouvelle vision, peut-être sur Eric et son retour.

« Eric va rentrer demain de toute évidence, lui apprit son père.

- Mais qui l'accompagne ? demanda Alice, une fois la vision finie.

- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vue, répondit Edward.

- Il vient avec quelqu'un ? interrogea Nessie.

- Une femme. Je ne la connais pas mais j'ai entendu un prénom.

- Nora. » souffla Edward.

* * *

Lena jetait rageusement des pierres dans le petit ruisseau qui coulait près de la maison des Cullen. Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule ? Pourquoi partir ? Qu'était-elle censée faire ici ? Elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, et cette Renesmée ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui rappeler qu'elle avait sauvé son frère. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse qu'Éric n'ait rien, il était tout pour elle. Sa famille, sa seule famille. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui intervienne ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait d'ailleurs sûrement eu droit à un merci, mais elle, sûrement pas.

Comme chaque fois que Lena se sentait triste ou mal, elle pensait à Nora. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Celle d'Eric ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle disait les aimer tous les deux plus que tout, et Lena avait très vite vu en elle la mère qu'elle avait perdue trop tôt. Et Nora était devenue son modèle, la femme qu'elle aurait rêvé de devenir. Et puis, elle avait disparu, brisant leur famille et son cœur, ainsi que celui de son frère. Elle l'avait vu aller si mal, qu'elle avait même fini par souhaiter qu'elle meure.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. Mais avant même qu'elle n'identifie l'odeur, elle vit apparaître devant ses yeux une immortelle aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux aussi dorés qu'une pépite d'or.

« Nora… », souffla Lena.

Rêvait-elle ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Tout ce temps à penser à elle avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, et elle avait des hallucinations.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle avait tant espéré la revoir, pouvoir à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras, sentir ses mains douces caresser ses cheveux… Lena, ne réfléchissant pas davantage, courut se blottir dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa mère. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sûrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et revenir dans la réalité. Nora caressait doucement la chevelure de Lena, presque aussi blonde que la sienne.

« Pardon, mon cœur… Pardon... » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Lena sembla aussitôt revenir à elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, elle voulait que Nora revienne et qu'avec Éric, ils forment à nouveau cette famille qu'ils avaient été. Mais il fallait une explication, une raison qui, elle en était sûre, briserait le malentendu que laissait son départ.

« Où étais-tu, Nora ? Pourquoi être partie ? Et comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- J'ai demandé à Tanya si elle vous avait vu dernièrement, et elle m'a dit que vous étiez chez les Cullen. »

Nora marqua une pause et regarda autour elle, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Où est Éric ?

- Il est ... Mais attends !, se reprit Lena. Tu débarques comme ça mais… Où étais-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lena, répondit-elle durement.

- Alors moi non plus, je ne dirais rien ! répliqua Lena, boudeuse.

- Tu vas me dire où est Éric, et pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ! »

Lena comprit aussitôt que c'était plus qu'une demande. Elle allait le dire, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Comment pouvait-elle utiliser son don sur elle ? Après tout ce temps. Après son absence. Elle revenait et elle l'obligeait à parler sans scrupules. Mais Lena avait beau s'indigner d'un tel comportement, elle ne put retenir ses mots, et lui raconta tout. L'épisode dans les bois, sa perte de contrôle, sa fuite... Une fois sa tirade finie, Nora affichait une totale incompréhension.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon don est infaillible... »

Lena avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure, elle recevait trop d'informations. Même pour elle, c'en était trop. Nora venait de l'envouter. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait, du moins pas à son souvenir. Etait-ce la première fois ? A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Et il en était apparemment de même pour Eric. Que voulait-elle dire présentement ? Avait-elle elle-même veillé à ce qu'Eric ait un contrôle parfait sur sa soif ? Non, il n'aurait pas pu craquer si tel avait été le cas.

« Comment ça, ton don est infaillible ? Nora, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas toi pour agir de la sorte !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici avec Eric ? »

Une fois de plus, Lena ne put que répondre. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela ? Elle semblait tellement différente de la Nora qu'elle avait connue ! Ce fut donc contrainte que Lena expliqua à Nora l'amitié d'Eric et d'Emmett. Elle s'apprêtait à la supplier d'arrêter cela mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Savent-ils pour Barkis ? Ont-ils compris ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lena, forcée une fois de plus. Nora, je t'en prie, arrête ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça !, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Tu va oublier, Lena ! Tu ne m'as pas vue aujourd'hui et tu ne m'as rien dit ! La dernière fois que tu m'as vue était il y a trente-trois ans. »

Lena vit s'enfuir une ombre dans la forêt, de plus en plus obscure, et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, elle oublia.

* * *

Eric avait couru si loin que lorsqu'il vit le ciel se teinter d'un camaïeu de bleus et de verts, il ne fut pas surpris. Sa course l'avait conduit plus loin que chez les Denali, plus au nord encore. Un désert de glace s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il laissa ses jambes céder sous le poids de la culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu ? Perdre le contrôle, vouloir s'en prendre à Leah.

Leah… Elle ne l'avait même pas attaqué. Elle s'était juste mise entre lui et le sang. Elle avait même semblé souffrir de le voir agir de la sorte. Il avait eu tort de croire un seul instant qu'elle les détestait. Si tel avait été le cas, elle l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Comment pourrait-il un jour lui faire face à nouveau après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Après avoir voulu la tuer pour accéder au sang.

Eric avait pourtant toujours eu un contrôle parfait sur sa soif. Se nourrir de sang animal avait été l'évidence même. Pourquoi craquer maintenant, et surtout devant elle ? Après ces instants où il s'était senti si bien à ses côtés. Elle avait fait preuve d'une confiance en lui qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Il avait pu admirer cette louve blanche magnifique dormir près de lui, sentir sa chaleur, son cœur battre. Puis tout avait basculé. Ces nomades, le carnage qu'ils avaient fait, et le sang qui l'avait rendu fou. Il était impardonnable. Il avait failli faire voler en éclats la paix qui régnait entre les Cullen et les loups. Le pire restait sûrement que s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Nessie, fait qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Leah ?

Une douleur s'empara de sa poitrine, de son cœur mort, qui le fit souffrir. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait le détester de tout son être et il était le seul fautif. Alors que les remords continuaient de l'assaillir, une odeur vint chatouiller son odorat. Un parfum de rose, et de pluie. Ce parfum si doux qu'il avait tant aimé. Nora.

Il devenait fou. Et pourtant, en plus de la sentir, au loin à travers cet horizon où les couleurs de l'aurore boréale continuaient leur danse féerique, il vit sa silhouette se dessiner. Ce corps fin et élancé, ces cheveux de la couleur du soleil, à l'odeur de miel, volant derrière elle comme un halo de lumière.

Il devait rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle les avait abandonnés sans crier gare il y avait plus de trente ans. Pourquoi revenir maintenant, ici, alors qu'il était au milieu de nulle part ?

Elle approcha encore et bientôt, son visage fin, ses grands yeux en amande toujours aussi dorés et brillants qu'il y avait trente-trois ans, ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se releva doucement. Elle semblait toujours aussi fragile que dans son souvenir. Sa petite taille, ses épaules fines presque aussi blanches que la neige...

« Nora… » souffla-t-il.

Sa présence était tellement inattendue qu'il eut l'impression que ce qu'il venait de vivre était à mille lieux.

« Eric, je … »

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et pourtant, Eric eut l'impression que c'était hier la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue.

Son esprit se mit littéralement à bouillir, et fut alors submergé par un flot d'émotions dont il ignorait que sa présence pouvait faire ressurgir. Il avait tellement souffert, croyant devenir fou, la première année après son départ.

Mais petit à petit, la surprise passée de la voir laissa place à la colère dans l'esprit d'Eric. Pourquoi partir pour revenir si longtemps après, alors qu'il commençait enfin à l'oublier ? Il comprit en cet instant qu'il devait d'ailleurs cela à Leah.

« Ou étais-tu Nora ? demanda-t-il, essayant de contenir le flot de questions qui lui venait et la colère qui pressait son esprit déjà bien trop troublé.

- Eric, je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner, toi et Lena. Il faut que tu me croies ! Si je suis partie, c'est parce que je vous aime plus que tout. »

Elle amorça un pas vers lui. Malgré tout, Eric ne put la repousser. Il aimait Nora encore bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et de la voir le rendait à la fois fou de joie et de colère. Mais elle était en vie. Il avait cru à sa mort. Il avait même espéré qu'elle soit morte, préférant croire cela plutôt que le fait qu'elle les ait volontairement oubliés. Et pourtant, elle était bien vivante, prétendant être partie pour leur bien. Tout cela fit remonter en lui des souvenirs, des sentiments qu'il ne pensait plus avoir, ou du moins, pas avec tant de vigueur.

« Il me faudra plus que ta parole, Nora. Tu es partie du jour au lendemain. Sans te retourner. Il me faut plus pour que je puisse croire que tu as fait ça pour nous.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Eric. » répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

Pensait-elle réellement qu'il se contenterait de ça ? Qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il était vrai qu'une part de lui désirait sentir ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait encore, enfermé dans ses bras. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être si facile. Elle avait détruit Lena en partant de la sorte. Elle l'avait fait tant souffrir.

« Et c'est tout ? Tu pars et reviens, et je ne dois rien te demander ? Je ne mérite pas de savoir ce qui a bien pu te faire quitter la famille que nous étions ? gronda-t-il.

- Eric, si je pouvais, je te le dirais. Mais je ne peux pas, cela te dépasserait. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

- Arrête, Nora ! criât- il. Tu ne peux apparaitre devant moi et ne rien me dire. C'est trop me demander ! »

La colère pulsait dans chaque partie de son corps. Alors, c'était tout ? Juste quelques mots et elle effaçait son départ ? Comment osait-elle en plus lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre, que cela le dépasserait ? C'était pire encore que de ne rien savoir. Elle ne le pensait donc pas digne de connaître la vérité. Leur amour, lui, avait donc si peu compté pour elle ?

« Je t'en prie, Eric ! Au nom de notre amour, fais-moi confiance. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour, et j'ai pensé sans cesse à toi et à Lena. Vous restez ma raison de vivre.

- Tu oses dire aimer Lena mais tu l'as abandonnée, au même titre que moi. Tu lui as offert une famille, tu es devenue une mère pour elle, et tu es partie. Tu l'as détruite, Nora. »

Nora baissa les yeux, la tristesse se lisant sur son doux visage. Eric sentit une pointe de regrets à la voir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner si facilement, la croire quand elle disait les aimer.

Et surtout, alors qu'il était devant celle dont il avait tant pleuré le départ, l'image de Leah ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit. Comme un rappel qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, il avait cru trouver à nouveau la paix de l'âme. Puis, il avait tout détruit. En réalité avait-il eu même quelque chose ? Cela avait été si fugace, si éphémère. Et maintenant, il devait faire face à Nora, cette immortelle qui lui avait offert l'éternité pour vivre à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Où est Lena ?

- Je ne tiens pas à te dire quoi que soit, Nora. Tu refuses de répondre à mes questions, pourquoi devrais-je répondre aux tiennes ?

- Elle va bien ? » demanda Nora, clairement inquiète.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa petite main sur le torse d'Eric. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à ce contact. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard ambré. Elle semblait sincère. L'était-elle réellement ?

« Elle va bien. Elle est avec les Cullen. » lui apprit-il finalement.

Elle sembla surprise. Elle devait sûrement les connaitre. En revanche, elle ignorait sa récente amitié avec leur famille.

« Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ? »

Il se détourna d'elle et quitta à regret sa main toujours sur son torse. Lui tournant le dos, il lui avoua s'être enfuit après avoir craqué devant du sang humain. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception sur son visage. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire, il avait encore peur de la décevoir. Où était la logique ? Mais lorsqu'elle vint se poster devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il y vit de la stupéfaction. Elle aussi le savait doté d'un contrôle exemplaire, du moins jusqu'à ce jour.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as un contrôle parfait sur ta soif.

- Je ne sais pas, Nora ! J'ai craqué, cracha-t-il, acide.

- Je t'en prie, rentrons voir Lena. Après cela, je te dirais tout ce que je peux te dire. Je te le promets… », affirma-t-elle.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Lui dirait-elle ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Son retour était-il définitif ou bien comptait-elle repartir ? Repartir où ? En réalité, il l'ignorait. Avait-elle rencontré un autre homme ? Non. Elle venait d'affirmer qu'ils restaient sa raison de vivre et d'ailleurs, malgré la colère, l'entendre le lui dire lui avait fait du bien. Cependant, pouvait-il la croire ? Et pour la seconde fois, Eric perdit le contrôle et il s'empara du corps de Nora pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il était las de toutes ses questions, de toutes ses souffrances. Il espérait tout oublier en faisant cela. Oublier cette après-midi funeste, son départ… Revenir cent ans en arrière, quand ils étaient tous les trois heureux. Ce fut donc tout aussi naturellement que la belle immortelle vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eric en avait tant rêvé ! Sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Nora, l'avoir dans ses bras. Pourtant, alors qu'elle continuait le baiser et qu'il lui répondait, l'image d'une belle jeune femme à la peau ambrée vint s'imposer dans son esprit.

_voila en espérant que sa vous a plut, et que vous n'aller pas trop m'en vouloir lol. a très bientôt et j'espère plus vite cette fois ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous, voilà c'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le chapitre douze, lui aussi asses long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ; enfin je pense qu'il vous fera réagir, ça c'est sur ^^**

**Sinon merci à pour vos encouragement, je remercie d'ailleurs tous particulièrement_, Nicky,_ j'oublie toujours, car je ne peut pas te répondre directement, mais merci beaucoup tu me suit depuis le début et tu me donne toujours ton avis, alors merci de prendre ce temps, j'ai toujours hâte de voir ce que tu en à pensé ^^ j'espère que celui te plaira autant que le chapitre 10, même si tu m'avait déjà trouvé cruelle d'inclure Nora au récit, la tu va me trouvé carrément sadique lol et t'inquiète pas moi non plus je l'aime pas ^^.**

**Merci aussi à,_ Cassandra, Panda70 et SaraB, _pour vos reviews qui me motive toujours plus à continué ^^**

**Sur ce voila la suite ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La fin d'un voyage, le début d'une guerre**

Mon cœur battait encore tellement vite. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? Incapable de bouger, ou même de penser de manière cohérente. Les pensées de mes frères venaient s'ajouter aux miennes en un brouhaha incompréhensible. Je ne cessais de voir devant moi ces deux pupilles noires emplies de haine. M'aurait-il tuée ? Pourquoi s'être arrêté alors qu'il semblait à ce point déterminé ? Je me rendais compte que je n'aurais rien fait, je n'aurais rien tenté pour lui faire du mal.

_« Nous l'aurions fait, nous ! Lois ou pas ! »_ gronda Seth.

J'étais tellement choquée par ce qui venait de se passer que l'intervention de Seth ne m'interpella même pas. Et pourtant, lui qui d'ordinaire avait tendance à protéger les vampires, à leur trouver des excuses...

_« Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, Leah ! Il t'aurait tuée, c'est sûr ! »_ déclara-t-il.

Je le savais et pourtant, entendre la voix de Seth me le dire me déchira un peu plus le cœur. Je m'étais pourtant quelque peu résignée à cette imprégnation. Je lui avais fait confiance... Quelle idiote ! Il restait avant tout un vampire. Nous étions censés être des ennemie, pas des amants. Alors pourquoi cela était-il à ce point douloureux ? Et lui, comment se sentait-il ? Regrettait-il son geste ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir après cela ? Non, malgré tout, je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Je constatais amèrement avoir toujours besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. Mais après cela, comment le regarder de nouveau sans voir le présage funeste qu'il avait été pour moi en ce jour ?

Je me sentais lasse et désemparée. J'aurais voulu le suivre, mais ne pouvant pas, je me contentai de courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, tentant de fuir mon existence si compliquée. J'avais cru à une vie simple, acceptant et savourant ce soi-disant bonheur, comme me l'avait conseillé Sam. Foutaises, folie ! Comme si en m'imprégnant d'un vampire, cela aurait pu être si simple.

J'arrivai devant chez moi, essoufflée. La pression allait-elle enfin retomber ? Je me sentais encore comme quelques instants auparavant alors qu'il était en face de moi.

Je mutai et montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Enfilant mon peignoir, je pris la direction de la salle de bains comme un automate et filai sous la douche. Je subis initialement les assauts d'une eau glacée, puis, petit à petit, celle-ci finit par devenir chaude, au point que des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent de la douche. Ce fut là, confinée dans ce petit espace, que je mis à pleurer en silence.

Décidément, ces temps-ci, je n'étais bonne qu'à cela. Je laissai tout de même les larmes couler, sans tenter de les retenir. Cette fois, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de colère comme au bord de l'océan. Non, c'étaient de vraies larmes, preuves concrètes de ma souffrance. Car oui, je souffrais. Je souffrais tellement. Parce que celui qui était devenu ma raison de vivre avait tenté de me tuer. Parce que dans mon esprit, cette scène ne cessait de se rejouer en ce moment dans mon esprit. Parce qu'il était parti loin, très loin de moi. Et surtout, parce que j'avais peur, terriblement peur de ne plus le revoir.

Après être resté un moment sous la douche, je finis par en sortir, les larmes ayant fini par se tarir. Je me retrouvai donc assise sur mon petit lit, mon peignoir trempé de l'avoir trop tôt enfilé. J'entendis des pas rapides dans l'escalier, puis je reconnus Seth.

Il toqua légèrement tout en entrant dans ma chambre. Il semblait peiné. Il devait sûrement avoir pitié de moi. Peut-être que ça aurait été aussi mon cas, si je m'étais vue de l'extérieur.

« Leah ? » demanda-t-il tout en se postant face à moi, s'agenouillant pour capter mon regard. « Tu as pleuré. », constata-t-il.

Je ne démentis pas. Pour quoi faire, après tout ? Mes yeux devaient être rouges et bouffis. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas non plus la force de parler. J'avais envie d'être seule.

Mon frère n'ajouta rien et se contenta de prendre mes mains. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas déjà pleuré tout mon saoul sous la douche, j'aurais encore craqué. Il resta un moment ainsi, sans prononcer un seul mot, et je fis de même. J'avais l'impression d'être dans état second. Allais-je finir par sortir de cette torpeur ridicule ?

Nous fûmes tous les deux alertés par les bruits de moteur à l'extérieur : notre mère était de retour. Et avant même que Seth ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit, je me levai.

« Vas-y. Je m'habille et je vous rejoins. » lui assurai-je tout en me postant face à mon armoire.

Je l'entendis pousser un léger soupir, mais il quitta cependant ma chambre sans rien ajouter. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il ne soit plus derrière la porte, je me laissai tomber sur la petite chaise de mon bureau. Je n'avais qu'une envie : fermer les yeux et dormir le plus longtemps possible avoir un répit de quelques heures, où je ne me sentirais plus oppressée par mes soucis.

Je n'avais jamais été de nature à m'apitoyer sur mon sort au moindre désagrément, préférant me renfermer sur moi-même. Mais là, je ne savais même pas comment agir, comment faire face au problème.

Du rez-de-chaussée me parvinrent la voix de mère et une autre, celle d'un homme. Charlie. Ma mère n'avait pas choisi le bon soir pour son petit repas en famille. Je l'entendis demander après moi auprès de Seth.

Je le savais parfaitement, ne pas descendre ce soir, compte tenu de la confession récente de ma mère au sujet de sa relation avec Charlie, était une mauvaise idée. Pour elle, cela reviendrait sûrement au même que de la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire : « Je n'approuve pas. ». N'ayant pas vraiment envie que ma mère et son idylle viennent s'ajouter à mes tourments, je m'habillai rapidement et descendis rejoindre Seth en bas. Je le trouvai sur notre petit sofa, regardant un match en compagnie de Charlie, que je saluai au passage, avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

« Bonsoir, maman, la saluai-je.

- Hum... Leah, ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle tout en goûtant sa sauce.

Je répondis vaguement par l'affirmative puis entrepris de dresser la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charlie venait dîner à la maison, mais c'était la première fois qu'il venait en tant que petit ami de ma mère. Je savais bien que cela ne changeait rien, mais pour ma mère ça changeait tout. De plus, elle espérait sûrement que je sois plus enjouée et chaleureuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Leah ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? hésita-t-elle.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'expliquer mes problèmes d'imprégnation, non pas que j'appréhendais une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler, de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, et surtout l'incident de cet après-midi.

A vrai dire, avec Seth, nous évitions autant que possible de parler de ça avec notre mère. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre et ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, tant pis si elle le prenait pour elle.

« C'est à cause de Charlie ? Leah, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé, j'aimerais vraiment…

- Maman, la coupai-je, ce n'est pas la première fois que Charlie vient manger à la maison, je m'en remettrais je crois, ironisai-je.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle... », murmura-t-elle.

Ma mère avait toujours eu cette tendance à vouloir se sentir soutenue dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait besoin de savoir que les gens qu'elle aimait approuvaient ses choix. Elle n'était pas le genre à s'embarquer dans une aventure si on lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, et une fois de plus, elle attendait le soutien de Seth et moi, que nous soyons d'accord avec cette relation. Déjà lasse de mes problèmes, je décidai de mettre fin à l'inquiétude de ma mère.

« Maman, tu te rappelles de ce que papa avait dit quand on avait reçu le faire-part de mariage de ta cousine Liliane ? Celle qui s'est remariée après la mort de son mari ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Il a dit que c'était une femme merveilleuse et qu'elle avait le droit de connaître à nouveau le bonheur, quoi que l'on en dise. Et aujourd'hui, je te dis la même chose, maman. Tu es femme formidable et tu as tellement souffert ces dernières années... Aujourd'hui, tu dois assumer seule d'être la mère de deux loups tueurs de vampires. Si une personne a le droit d'être heureuse, c'est bien toi. Alors, si c'est Charlie qui te rend heureuse, soit, c'est qu'il est celui qu'il te faut. »

Ma tirade finie, j'espérai vraiment que ma mère serait convaincue. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Si ma mère était heureuse alors, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas l'être aussi. En revanche, ça ne changeait rien au fait que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait choisi Charlie. Enfin, j'étais bien placée pour savoir que ces choses-là ne se choisissaient pas. Elles nous tombaient dessus.

Ses traits finirent par se détendre et je vis même une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, elle me prit dans ses bras et n'ajouta rien. Quant à moi, je me sentais plus légère. De toute évidence, le problème de ma mère et de Charlie devait plus me préoccuper que je ne l'avais cru.

J'achevai de mettre la table et aidai ma mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle annonce que le repas était prêt et que nous soyons rejointes par Seth et Charlie. Seth, ma mère et moi, prirent nos places habituelles à notre petite table carrée et Charlie se retrouva donc à la place de mon père.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Charlie venait dîner à la maison et encore moins la première fois qu'il prenait cette place, pourtant j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'une nouvelle page se tournait. Ma mère et lui ne se cachaient plus pour se lancer des regards amoureux ou encore pour s'effleurer la main. Je me forçai à sourire mais finalement, au fond de moi, mon cœur se serra. J'avais l'impression que mon père venait de céder sa place à Charlie. C'était bien sûr faux. Dans nos cœurs, il ne prendrait jamais sa place, mais si on nous avait vu de l'extérieur ce soir, tous à table, mon frère et Charlie riant et parlant de football, on n'aurait sans doute pas imaginé que quatre ans auparavant, Harry Clearwater était à cette place.

« Alors, dis-moi, Leah, ta mère m'a dit pour ton travail... Ca se passe bien ?, s'enquit Charlie auprès de moi.

- Ça va. », répondis-je en relevant à peine la tête de mon assiette.

Il n'ajouta rien et la cuisine se trouva d'un coup bien silencieuse. Quoi ? Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ? Je pris sur moi une fois de plus, et décidai de faire un pas vers lui, pour ma mère, pour qu'elle soit définitivement apaisée et tranquille.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le métier dont je rêvais mais il faut savoir s'adapter si je veux prendre mon autonomie. Mais j'aurais pu tomber plus mal. Evans, mon patron, est sympa et j'ai retrouvé une ancienne amie de lycée, donc oui, tout va bien. » conclus-je.

Charlie sembla un peu surpris et je l'étais un peu moi-même, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

« Je suis content pour toi, dans ce cas.

- Qui est cette fille du lycée ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, intervint Seth.

- Julia Stick. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu la connaisses, elle a le même âge que moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Rétorqua-t-il. Cette fille était populaire dans toute la Réserve, pas qu'au lycée !

- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! La petite Stick... Son père était de la Réserve mais sa mère venait de Californie, je crois. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis qu'ils ont déménagés... » s'interrogea ma mère.

Après cela, la conversation dévia sur d'autres anciens habitants de la Réserve. Quant à moi, je me sentais irrémédiablement repartir dans les brumes de mes pensées. Finalement, ce repas m'avait offert un petit répit et j'avais pu penser à autre chose. Mais j'avais maintenant l'impression que tout revenait vers moi avec la force d'un élastique tendu.

Une heure après, je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, n'ayant aucune envie de dormir. Trop de choses tournaient dans ma tête et j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Je décidai de sortir et de faire quelques pas, sans muter, peu désireuse de déambuler avec les pensées de mes frères dans ma tête.

Cela devait faire bien plus d'une heure que je marchais à travers les arbres et les buissons de la forêt totalement obscure. Je pris place sur un tronc d'arbre couché en travers du sentier et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Il était dégagé et la vue sur les étoiles était splendide.

Mais mon esprit, lui n'était pas là. Il était loin de la beauté des étoiles ou de la quiétude de cette forêt. Il restait pris au piège de mes sombres pensées. Il me manquait, horriblement. Je l'avais pourtant vu à peine quelques heures auparavant, mais le sentiment de manque qui me déchirait était pourtant bien réel. Quand pourrais-je le revoir ? Aurais-je le courage de lui faire face à nouveau ? C'était une situation grotesque ! Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal ! C'était lui qui avait tenté de me tuer pour du sang humain, c'était lui qui avait commis une faute, alors pourquoi avais-je cette peur déraisonnable et surtout ce besoin absurde de le revoir ?

Et dire qu'il y avait à peine deux semaines, j'étais encore libre comme l'air, sans soucis, du moins, pas de cette ampleur. A cette époque, je souhaitais plus que tout m'imprégner à mon tour. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais sûrement pris le temps de m'y préparer et me faire à l'idée.

J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées lorsque, au loin, je perçus des bruits de pas et de course. Je n'étais pas loin de la frontière entre le territoire des Cullen et le nôtre et j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Pourtant, lorsque que je humai l'air, je ne discernai rien, strictement aucune odeur qui aurait pu rendre la présence de ces bruits de pas réelle. Etais-je en train de devenir folle ? Pourtant, les pas continuaient d'approcher et je pus même entendre les bruits de l'eau. On venait de traverser la rivière et ce n'étaient pas les Cullen. Au nombre de pas que je parvenais à entendre, je décelai deux personnes, peut-être trois. Un pressentiment, et surtout mon intuition, me criaient que j'avais affaire à nos mystérieux agresseurs et c'est sans plus hésiter que je mutai.

_« Embry ! Rejoins-moi ! Ils sont là. »_

Il comprit aussitôt et me rejoignis. Quant à moi, je m'élançai à travers les bois, suivant seulement le bruits de leurs pas, étant donné leur manque d'odeur. D'un coup, les pas se firent plus rapides. Quels qu'ils soient, eux m'avaient sentie et ils étaient en train de s'enfuir. J'accélérai aussitôt. Ils n'allaient pas m'échapper. Je courus aussi vite que possible. Embry approchait. Il devait faire vite. Nos agresseurs, aussi inconnus soient-ils, n'avaient cependant pas laisser de doute possible quant à leur force. Je stoppai immédiatement face au silence. Les bruits de pas s'étaient tus et je me retrouvai seule avec ce silence qui devenait oppressant. Pire que tout, rien ne permettait de savoir s'ils étaient encore là ou non, s'ils m'avaient finalement semée. Je ne sentais rien, aucune odeur et surtout, aucune présence.

Embry fut finalement près de moi et de même, il ne sentait rien. Mon cœur accéléra. Ce silence était insoutenable. Avec les vampires, au moins, nous parvenions à sentir leur présence, mais là il n'y avait rien. Rien qui aurait put m'apprendre si oui ou non, nous étions seuls.

Une branche craqua et avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, je fus propulsée contre un arbre, qui se brisa sous le choc, tout comme un certain nombre de mes os, au vu des bruits de craquements sinistres qui suivirent. La douleur vint elle aussi rapidement et ma vue se troubla. Je ne voyais que des masses noires, deux apparemment, qui tentaient de tuer Embry. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il me sembla et cela fut amplement suffisant pour me permettre de combattre la douleur. Je me relevai difficilement.

Je m'élançai sans hésiter sur une des masses noires et la percutai de plein fouet, la faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne se relève comme si de rien n'était. Ma vue était toujours voilée et la douleur devenait insupportable, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Embry. Alors, dans un dernier effort, je m'élançai sur l'ombre qui tentait de rompre le cou d'Embry. Je sautai dessus et plantai mes crocs dans une chair molle et poilue. Je mis toute ma force dans cette morsure et sentis rapidement le goût métallique du sang envahir ma bouche. La bête se releva, m'envoyant à nouveau rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Ma tête rencontra la dureté d'un rocher et cette fois, avant même que je ne le réalise ou que je puisse le combattre, je sombrai dans le néant.

Je m'éveillai brutalement, lâchant un cri de douleur. Des mains froides touchaient mes côtes et la douleur continuait de me détruire les entrailles. Je criai, griffai, jurai. Ma vue était voilée et ma tête menaçait d'exploser. J'avais chaud, horriblement chaud. Je sentis une piqûre sur mon bras et je sombrai de nouveau.

Lorsque je repris à nouveau conscience, j'étais dans mon lit, la petite fenêtre de ma chambre laissant pénétrer la clarté du jour. Ma vue encore trouble mit quelques secondes à s'adapter et près de moi, je vis Seth, assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, la tête dans ses mains. Enola était debout près de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Quand à ma mère elle été posté près de la fenêtre se rongeant les ongles.

Je tentai un mouvement mais une horrible douleur me prit et malgré moi, un gémissement m'échappa. Aussitôt, mes trois visiteurs se tournèrent vers moi et en deux secondes, Seth et ma mère se postèrent près de moi.

« Leah, ça va ? » s'écria Seth.

J'essayai de répondre mais ma gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert. J'acquiesçai donc et même ce petit mouvement me fit mal. Rapidement, les événements de cette nuit me revinrent en mémoire et comme un flash, je revis Embry, seul, prêt à se faire tuer. Mon cœur s'accéléra aussitôt. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien... Seth entendit mon cœur battre plus vite et il sembla s'affoler. Je voulais parler, lui demander où était Embry, s'il allait bien, s'il s'en était sorti, mais ma gorge était toujours aussi sèche et aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir. Enola sembla comprendre ma soif et m'apporta un verre d'eau. Ma mère me releva doucement la tête et je le bus avidement, ignorant la douleur que ce geste me procura, trop soulagée de sentir le liquide froid apaiser ma gorge.

« Embry ? » finis-je par demander, la voix rauque.

Les yeux de Seth se voilèrent et une douleur encore nouvelle prit mon cœur d'assaut. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être… Je ne voulais pas le croire.

« Quand on vous a trouvé, Embry et toi, ton cœur battait si faiblement que l'on t'a crue morte, m'apprit Enola. On t'a de suite transportée ici où Carlisle est venu. On a cru te perdre Leah. »

Sa voix s'était brisée dans un sanglot et je vis ses petites épaules trembler alors qu'elle détournait son visage du mien. Ma mère se leva et la prit dans ces bras, elle aussi pleurant en silence. Seth releva ses yeux vers moi. Les siens aussi étaient brillants et je compris qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Quant à moi, je voulais hurler, et tout détruire autour de moi. Il ne pouvait pas nous avoir quitté.

« Mais pour Embry, reprit Seth, la voix prise dans les sanglots. On a rien pu faire, il est... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit à pleurer pour de bon, rejoint par Enola qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Quant à moi, quelque chose se brisa et je frappai du poing sur le mur, gémissant une fois de plus de douleur, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la douleur de mes blessures mais bien mon cœur qui me faisait souffrir. Ma mère vint s'assoir sur mon lit et m'enlaça, me chuchota des paroles réconfortante quant à moi je la serrais fort de mes bras encore douloureux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était réel. Je n'avais pas pu le sauver. Je l'avais laissé se faire tuer. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer perdre un de mes frères comme ça, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. La colère s'insinua dans mes veines, et un sentiment de vengeance s'empara de moi. Qu'importait à qui nous avions eu affaire, il allait mourir pour avoir tué un de mes frères. J'en faisais le serment : la mort d'Embry ne resterait pas impunie.

Après l'annonce funeste de Seth, je me plongeai dans le silence. De toute manière, toutes les personnes qui étaient venues voir mon état avaient finalement éclaté en sanglots pour repartir assez rapidement.

Pourquoi ? Ce mot ne cessait de revenir dans ma tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'aille me promener en pleine nuit ? Si j'étais restée ici, Embry n'aurait peut-être pas découvert la présence des intrus et il serait encore vivant à l'heure qu'il était. Je ne réalisais pas encore que plus jamais je n'allais le revoir. Que plus jamais je n'entendrais sa voix dans mon esprit.

Seth avait cherché à savoir à qui nous avions eu affaire avec Embry, mais mis à part une vision d'Embry prit d'assaut par des masses noires, ma tête était vide de tous souvenirs. Rien, à part cet horrible souvenir, le dernier que j'avais de lui.

Trois jours passèrent et, à cause de mes blessures, Seth me conseilla de ne pas me lever et de me reposer. Mais l'enterrement d'Embry devait avoir lieu cet après-midi et je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester ici, dans mon lit, pendant ce temps.

Ce fut donc difficilement, les muscles et les articulations encore douloureuses, que je m'y rendis. Un soleil radieux brillait ce jour-là, et je me rappelai à quel point Embry pouvait se réjouir dès qu'un petit brin de soleil faisait son apparition. Par une journée pareille, il aurait sûrement passé la journée à chantonner et supplier tout le monde d'aller à la plage.

Ce fut lorsque je vis Quil et Jacob, le visage ravagé par le chagrin que je me sentis le plus mal. Comment leur faire face à nouveau lorsque je n'avais pas pu protéger leur meilleur ami ? Je rejoignis Jacob. Nessie était là aussi et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Sous le couvert des arbres, je vis sa famille : les Cullen étaient tous là. J'eus envie de me fustiger lorsqu'une pointe de déception me piqua en constatant l'abscence d'Eric.

Le prêtre fit le discours habituel. J'eus l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, lorsque j'avais été là pour mon père. Il céda la parole à Jacob :

« Si Embry avait été là aujourd'hui, nous serions déjà sûrement tous à la plage, entraînés par son éternel enthousiasme lorsque qu'il faisait beau. »

Un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres et Nessie se rapprocha de moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon bras.

« Embry était quelqu'un de bien, une de ces personnes sur qui on sait que l'on peut toujours compter. Son absence laissera à jamais un grand vide dans nos vies, dans ma vie... »

Sa voix se brisa et il quitta le pupitre pour revenir se poster près de Nessie. Tour à tour, nous déposâmes une rose sur le cercueil, puis les gens commencèrent à se disperser. La mère d'Embry était effondrée et la voir me déchira le cœur. Je retournai vers Jacob. Il continuait de pleurer en silence. Nessie était partie voir sa mère et Quil était avec sa sœur et mon frère.

« Je te demande pardon, Jacob, confessai-je. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. »

J'étais la bêta de Jacob, son second quand il n'était pas là, et j'avais le devoir de les protéger au péril de ma vie. J'avais failli dans cette mission.

Il ne répondit rien et me prit simplement dans ses bras, continuant de pleurer silencieusement. J'avais eu peur qu'il m'en veuille d'être là, vivante, alors que son meilleur ami nous avait quitté. Et comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? Il s'éloigna finalement de moi, et ensemble, nous vîmes disparaître sous terre le cercueil d'Embry.

« Je vais les tuer !, vociféra-t-il. Ils vont payer pour ça ! »

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne et acquiesçai. Oui, ils allaient payer. Qu'importait s'ils étaient plus nombreux ou plus forts que nous, je n'aurais de répit que lorsque que je les aurais détruits.

Seth me déposa devant la maison puis repartit chez Enola. Ma mère, elle, était partie chez Billy avec Charlie. Une fois seule, je ne cachai plus ma douleur et me laissai couler jusqu'au sol, le dos contre la porte d'entrée. J'avais l'impression que chaque partie de mon corps me faisait souffrir.

En partant du cimetière, le docteur était venu m'interroger sur ma santé et je lui avais affirmé être totalement remise, comme cela aurait du être le cas après ces trois jours de convalescence. Pourtant, je me sentais encore fiévreuse et mes muscles étaient eux aussi douloureux. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas normal. J'aurais dû aller bien, ou du moins, aller mieux. Mais même si je sentais que mes os étaient à nouveau soudés solidement, je me sentais toujours aussi mal. Etais-je tout simplement tombée malade ? Les loups n'étaient pas censés tomber malades, aucun virus n'étant assez fort pour réussir à annihiler nos défenses immunitaires.

J'étais là, assise sur le sol, le souffle coupé par une nouvelle douleur naissant au niveau de mon ventre, comme si j'avais bu de l'acide et que ce dernier était en train de dissoudre mon estomac.

Cependant, malgré ma souffrance, je perçus une fragrance, et quelle fragrance : Eric… Je me relevai difficilement, tentant de faire fît de mon mal. Mes mains devinrent moites. Que faisait-il ici ? Venait-il me voir, moi ? Comment savait-il où j'habitais ? Et pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu à l'enterrement ? Y était-il finalement allé sans que je décèle sa présence ?

Il fut derrière la porte avant que j'aie le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces questions. Et je savais bien qu'il devait s'être rendu compte de ma présence derrière la porte. Pourtant, j'appréhendai d'ouvrir et de le trouver derrière celle-ci. J'ouvris finalement, cédant au besoin de le voir. Comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, je fus totalement troublée. Il était aussi beau que dans mon souvenir.

Lui aussi resta un moment muet, son regard perdu dans le mien. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler et mes pensées devenir totalement incohérentes, mais il finit par briser le silence :

« Leah... Je vois que tu vas mieux ! Je suis tellement soulagé.

-Oui, je… »

Au même moment, ma douleur à l'abdomen me reprit et je ne pus m'empêcher de me plier en deux, prête à m'effondrer sur le sol. Mais avant même de m'en rendre compte j'étais prise dans une étreinte glacée qui me fit frissonner. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et je vis le visage d'Eric à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Cette constatation balaya ma souffrance d'un coup et je sentis mon cœur repartir une fois de plus au galop. Son souffle glacé sur ma peau était tellement apaisant que j'aurais pu rester des heures dans ses bras.

Il avança dans mon petit salon et me posa sur le canapé. Il ne parlait pas mais ses sourcils froncés me firent penser qu'il devait être inquiet ou bien en colère.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien... Ce sont mes blessures qui me font encore mal, mais ça va passer. Il faut croire qu'ils m'ont bien amochée. »

Il prit place sur le sofa et ne me lâcha pas des yeux, le visage crispé. C'était tellement étrange de le voir là, dans mon petit salon, où d'ailleurs il paraissait encore plus grand. Ses longues jambes arrivaient jusqu'en dessous de notre petite table basse.

« Leah, je …, hésita-t-il. J'avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour dans la forêt, ce que j'ai failli faire... C'est impardonnable. Et pour dire vrai, je ne comprends même pas comment tu fais pour tolérer ma présence, surtout en ce moment. »

S'il savait... Il aurait pu m'attaquer réellement, je crois que je ne lui en aurais même pas voulu. Je me rendais d'ailleurs compte qu'il était peut-être temps de lui dire la vérité, de lui avouer mon imprégnation. J'ignorais totalement si elle l'avait influencé de son coté. Lorsque qu'un loup s'imprégnait, l'autre ressentait son influence. Mais lui, qu'en était-il au vu de sa condition ? Restait-il hermétique à l'influence de mon imprégnation ? Je m'apprêtais à tout lui avouer lorsque qu'il reprit la parole.

« En réalité, Leah, je m'en veux bien plus parce que c'est toi, je… J'avais une compagne par le passé. Nora... C'est d'ailleurs pour elle que je suis devenu immortel, pour être à ses cotés. Mais il y a environ trente ans, elle est partie et nous a abandonnés, moi et ma sœur. J'étais dévasté par son départ, je tentais de vivre comme avant pour Lena, mais au fond, j'étais détruit. »

Il marqua une pause, me laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Et en vérité, je n'aurais su dire ce que cette révélation faisait naître en moi. De la colère, de savoir qu'il avait tant souffert. Oui, c'était sûrement cela, j'étais en colère contre cette femme de lui avoir fait du mal. Je ne pus y penser plus car il continua.

« Et puis, je t'ai vue Leah. J'ai croisé ton regard et j'ai ressenti des choses que je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Tu m'intrigues. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, de découvrir les choses qui te font rire et pleurer, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes, … Tu dois sûrement me trouver présomptueux de venir te dire tout ça après ce que j'ai fait et surtout, dans ces sombres jours. Tu viens de perdre un proche et je te dévoile mes sentiments sans gêne. »

J'allais répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, se relevant d'un bond et commençant à faire des allées et venues dans mon petit salon.

« Le pire, tu vois, c'est que ce soir-là, quand j'ai failli devant toi, Nora est revenue. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, mais elle affirme qu'elle veut que l'on recommence notre vie comme avant, qu'on reparte de zéro. »

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et cette fois, je n'eus aucun doute sur la nature de mes émotions. J'étais jalouse de cette femme car il l'aimait, et que si elle voulait, elle pouvait l'avoir à ses côtés. Et si tel était le cas alors, j'allais le perdre pour de bon. Non ! Il n'en était pas question ! Cette fois, je ne laisserais personne me priver de mon bonheur. Je venais de perdre un frère car je n'avais pas eu la force de le protéger, je ne perdrais par Eric, quelle qu'en soit la raison !

« Mais Leah, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas retourner vers elle ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? » m'interroga-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me parle ou qu'elle tente de se rapprocher de moi, je pense à toi, Leah. Malgré les sentiments forts que j'ai pour elle, tu es toujours dans mon esprit, et mon envie impérieuse de te connaître et te voir n'a pas disparu. »

Une vague de bonheur me submergea. Ainsi donc, je rivalisais avec cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée, au point de devenir un vampire pour elle. J'étais tellement heureuse que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il tenait donc à moi, et il semblait prêt à renoncer à cette femme pour moi.

Il se rapprocha de moi et s'agenouilla en face de moi. J'avais l'envie quasi incontrôlable de le prendre dans mes bras, de sentir sa fraîcheur qui malgré que ce fut totalement illogique, me réchauffait le cœur. Cela aurait été tellement jouissif. Tous avaient quelqu'un avec qui traverser l'épreuve difficile que nous vivions en ce moment et moi, je m'étais sentie si seule. Mais maintenant, il était là face à moi, pour moi.

« Dis quelque chose..., me supplia-t-il.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

Et c'était vrai. J'étais incapable d'exprimer ce que je ressentais, malgré qu'en mon fort intérieur, mon être venait de se réchauffer, je gardais cette peur ridicule de montrer mes sentiment. Mais je lui offris un sourire, le plus sincère possible, pour qu'il comprenne -du moins l'espérais-je- à quel point j'étais comblée par son aveu.

Je vis sa main se soulever et venir se poser sur ma joue. Ce contact me fit frémir et des frissons naquirent sur ma peau, aussi bien car sa main était glacée que parce que ce contact me troublait profondément. Ses yeux topaze toujours dans les miens, le sourire aux lèvres, il murmura :

« Que m'as-tu fait ?»

Comme une claque, ces mots me heurtèrent de plein fouet. Je devais lui dire la vérité, je ne pouvais plus faire comme si de rien n'était et le laisser continuer à me dire à quelle point je l'avais troublé. Je constatai d'ailleurs que la perspective qu'il se braque face à cela n'était absolument pas à exclure, ce qui me fit d'ailleurs frémir. Comment faire si après mon aveu, il choisissait cette Nora ? Elle, au moins, il en était tombé amoureux réellement. Voudrait-il toujours apprendre à me connaître après ça ?

J'en venais à penser comme Sam. Que peut-être s'il nous laissait une chance des sentiments réels pourraient naître. Je n'avais jusqu'ici pas accepté mon imprégnation et je me mis à le regretter amèrement. Si je l'avais laissée me guider, à l'heure qu'il était, nous ne serions plus ces semblants d'étrangers. Il aurait appris à me connaître comme il en avait envie et moi aussi. Il paraissait être un homme doux, protecteur envers sa sœur, et d'une sincérité indéniable. Des qualités honorables mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Moi aussi, je voulais le connaître. J'avais besoin plus que jamais de sa présence à mes côtés.

Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité. Même en sachant qu'il y avait un risque que je le perde aussi, je ne pouvais le laisser croire qu'il avait eu un simple coup de cœur pour moi, que je n'étais pas une femme formidable pour lui avoir pardonné sa faute aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas de la tolérance de ma part face à leur condition. Un autre que lui n'aurait pas eu ce traitement mais voilà, c'était lui et il était, que je le veuille ou non, et que lui aussi le veuille ou non, ma raison de vivre.

« Eric, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, annonçai-je tout en me levant du sofa non sans une légère douleur. Si aujourd'hui tu es là dans mon salon, si je ne te tiens pas rigueur de ce que tu as failli faire l'autre jour, c'est parce que je me suis imprégnée de toi. »

Voilà, la bombe venait d'être lâchée. Restait à savoir maintenant si elle allait exploser ou non. Il ne semblait pas être le genre à s'emporter facilement mais il avait bien craqué l'autre jour, il pouvait encore le faire aujourd'hui.

« Imprégnée ? Comme Jacob et Nessie ? Comme ton frère et la petite Enola? Comme tous les autres ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Oui…, soufflai-je.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je suis un vampire. Nos espèces ne sont pas compatibles ! Mais alors c'est pour ça que je pense sans cesse à toi, que tu prends de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit sans que j'arrive à dire pourquoi ? Sans même te connaître vraiment ?

-Oui… » répétai-je.

Je savais que j'aurais pu, que j'aurais dû,lui expliquer réellement ce qu'était l'imprégnation, comme Sam me l'avait expliqué, comme je le comprenais moi aussi à présent. Mais je n'en fis rien, mortifiée de voir que la réaction que je redoutais de sa part était en train de se produire. Les courts répits de bonheur que j'avais eu disparaissaient. Ma petite bulle venait d'exploser.

« Et Nora alors ? Je vais l'oublier à cause de l'imprégnation? Comme Jacob a oublié Bella quand il a vu Nessie, comme Sam t'a rayée de sa vie en s'imprégnant... »

Je restai stupéfaite qu'il sache cela. Comment avait-il eu vent de cette histoire ? Mais surtout, comment nier ? S'il commençait déjà à l'oublier alors c'était qu'il ressentait l'influence de mon imprégnation, Nora ne pouvait plus être la femme de sa vie, puisque que petit à petit l'imprégnation me donnait cette place, sans que nécessairement je devienne sa compagne -même si c'était la suite logique de l'imprégnation en temps normal.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment tu ressens mon imprégnations, mais c'est possible oui … » lâchai-je à contrecœur.

Il resta un moment pétrifié au milieu de mon salon, le visage livide. Quant à moi, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Et s'il me rejetait après cela ? C'était un vampire malgré tout, peut-être était-il plus à même de renier cette imprégnation, de la combattre. Et si tel était le cas, qu'allais-je devenir ?

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea en silence vers ma porte d'entrée. Il fallait que je le retienne, que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Je comblai la distance qui nous séparait et attrapai son bras.

« Attends !, l'implorai-je.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas imprégnée de moi, qu'aurais-tu fais dans les bois ? Quand j'ai tenté de tuer l'humain ? murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

-Je ne sais pas… » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il se retourna et je tentai un regard vers lui. Il semblait peiné, et c'était de ma faute. Mais que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? La vérité ? Avouer que je n'aurais pas hésité s'il en avait été autrement ?

« Dis la vérité, Leah ! Dis-le ! Qu'aurais-tu fais ? gronda-t-il.

-Je t'aurais tué. », avouai-je en détournant les yeux.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'en alla, me laissant seule, le cœur battant à m'en rompre la cage thoracique. Je sentis un nœud se former dans ma gorge et une larme coula silencieusement sur ma joue.

Je ne tentai pas le rattraper. Je devais le laisser réfléchir en paix. Tout comme moi j'avais tout nié quand cela était arrivé, il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Mais contrairement à moi, je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude qu'il reviendrait, et cela me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

Je ne pus y penser plus car une longue plainte déchira le silence. Jacob nous appelait. Sans hésiter, je mutai sans prendre le temps de retirer ma robe noire. Une vive douleur s'insinua une nouvelle fois en moi, mais après tout, j'avais eu des côtes fracturées, il était normal que muter me soit éprouvant.

La meute au complet devait rejoindre Jacob sur l'un des hauts plateaux dégagés où nous avions l'habitude de tous nous retrouver. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je décelai deux voix en plus dans ma tête. L'une m'était inconnue. Quant à l'autre, je ne la connaissais que trop.

_« Que fais-tu là, Sam ?_

_-Au même titre que vous, je veux venger Embry. »_

Je compris que l'autre voix était celle de Ben, le jeune de quinze ans qui présentait quelques signes. Une lumière se fit à cet instant dans mon esprit : ces deux nouveaux venus, Rachel et Ben, était-ce là le résultat de la présence de ces deux agresseurs ? Nous ne parvenions pas à sentir leur présence mais notre magie, elle, ressentait le danger qu'ils présentaient, et ce danger devait être plus grand que ce que nous avions déjà connu, car Rachel avait cette fois-ci muté, alors que tout comme Ben, à l'époque, rien ne s'était passé.

_« J'ai eu la même conclusion que toi, Leah, _intervient la voix de Jacob dans ma tête_. C'est pour ça que je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires… »_

Une fois tous réunis, malgré la présence de deux voix supplémentaires dans ma tête, une autre manquait irrémédiablement. C'était la première fois que je mutai depuis ce soir-là et je prenais enfin pleinement conscience de son absence.

_« Comme vous tous, je ne compte pas laisser cet acte impuni. Ils nous ont pris un frère et un ami, et il hors de question que nous restions passifs face à cela ! En nous volant Embry, ils nous ont déclaré la guerre. Et ils vont l'avoir ! » a_nnonça Jacob.

Tous les loups, moi y comprise, poussèrent des grognements de rage. Nous étions tous prêts à passer à l'attaque. Notre sang bouillonnait littéralement dans nos veines, distillant sur son passage rancœur et colère.

_« Leah, comme prévu, tu t'infiltreras dans ce club pour trouver des indices, et savoir où ils se cachent et surtout ce qu'ils sont ! » r_appela Jacob.

A ce moment-là, comme si ces mots m'avaient réveillée, l'attaque me revint en tête dans les moindres détails : leur présence indétectable, leur force, et surtout, la sensation que j'avais eue lorsque que mes crocs avaient pénétré sa chair.

_« Qui sont-ils ? d_emanda Enola.

_-Ce ne sont pas des vampires, c'est sûr ! c_onstata Jared.

_-Ça ne change rien. On les tuera tous ! v_ociféra Paul.

_-Ils ont l'air bien plus forts que les vampires et plus durs à tuer. Il nous faut un plan, t_enta de raisonner Sam.

_- Mais on ne sait rien de plus sur eux mis à part les souvenirs de Leah, _fit remarquer Seth.

_-Surtout qu'ils semblent encore plus forts dans les souvenirs de Leah que dans les miens, r_éalisa Enola.

_-C'est pour ça que Leah doit à tout prix en apprendre le plus possible ! o_rdonna Jacob.

_-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Edward d'aller fouiller dans leurs têtes ? p_roposa Rachel.

_-Gardons l'effet de surprise ! Ne leur permettont pas d'apprendre notre alliance avec les Cullen. S'ils l'ignorent, cela sera à notre avantage. Mais s'ils voient ou sentent la présence d'un Cullen, cela pourrait éveiller leurs soupçons..., i_ntervint Sam.

_-Comment pourraient-ils savoir que c'est un Cullen ?, d_emanda Ben.

_-Ils étaient sur leur territoire quand je les ai entendus l'autre soir, et eux non plus n'ont pas l'air de sentir leur présence. Si ça se trouve, ils espionnent les Cullen également ! »_ dis-je.

Finalement, il fut décidé que le plan initial serait en partie respecté : Rachel et moi devions aller inspecter le Club. En revanche, toute la meute serait prête à attaquer en cas de problème, mais surtout, au cas où je réussirais à en apprendre davantage sur qui ils étaient et sur un éventuel lieu où ils se rassemblaient. Jacob était censé rallier les Cullen à notre cause. Nous ignorions totalement combien ils étaient et surtout ce qu'ils étaient. Il avait été émis l'hypothèse que ce soient d'autres loups, ou une autre forme d'animal, qui comme nous, seraient capable de transformation. Mais cela ne restait que des suppositions et l'aide des Cullen ne serait pas de trop.

Alors que petit à petit, tous reprirent forme humaine, une violente douleur me submergea, cette fois-ci aux poumons. J'eus l'impression que l'air que je respirais était chargé de minuscules lames de rasoir me lacérant la peau de l'intérieur. La douleur ne fit que croître de plus en plus et je m'effondrai au sol, gémissant sous la souffrance. Alertés par mes pensées, Jacob, Sam, Seth et Enola furent aussitôt près de moi.

La douleur était tellement forte et puissante que je repris sans crier gare ma forme humaine, lâchant de longues plaintes. Tous à leur tour reprirent leur forme humaine, mais je ne sus ce qu'il advint de moi car mes yeux se voilèrent d'un film noir et opaque et je me sentis sombrer dans le néant une fois de plus.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? j'attend avec impatience vos avis, l'histoire entre Leah et Eric avance doucement mais c'était un peu obligé si je voulais resté fidèle au personnage de Leah, quand au mystère de l'attaque, tous sera bientôt révélé, mais petit sondage, à votre avis qui est derrière tous ça ?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coucou tous le monde, voilà la suite ^^ bon je sais, elle s'est fait attendre... Mille Pardons. Sinon, comme toujours merci à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de partagé avec moi leur ressentit ^^ **_

_**Sinon, Nicky, tu m'a bien fait rire, bien sur que Leah est génial, mais que veut tu, il devait le faire son caca nerveux comme tu le dit. lol sinon désolé de t'avoir bouleversé je me doutais bien que pour certain la mort d'Embry serait dure, elle l'a été pour moi lool Ne t'en fait pas il vont intervenir et très bientôt ^^ Il le faut de toute façon, car ce sont des coriaces les méchants lool Bref, merci pour ta Review/Roman, j'ai adorée =) ( entre nous c'est celle que je préfère ;) )**_

_**ensuite, je vient de me rendre compte que je n'est pas répondu au Reviews du chapitre 12, désolé. Je le fait de ce pas.**_

_**Melodie93 : Ah oui, tu pense que ce sont eux ? Devrait je te dire si c'est le cas ? lol aller je le dit, non pour une fois il ne sont pas concerné lol Ensuite oui, Nora est préte à tous, mais si sa t'intéresse je vais vous raconté son histoire, peut étre que comme ça tu la verra sous un meilleur jour. En tous les cas merci pour ton soutient ^^**_

_**emichlo : Merci =)**_

_**Tahtoo : Oui je sais c'est triste, mais c'était le dé-clique pour qu'il se motive. En revanche pourquoi Embry ? je sait pas, ça m'ais venue d'un coup. Merci bien évidement de tes encouragement ;)**_

_**Triskelle Sparrow : Oui tu à visé juste, enfin je te laisse découvrir le chapitre tu en apprendra d'avantage. Et Nora, elle aussi n'est pas toute blanche c'est sur... Et bien sur Merci =)**_

_**PrincessDiya : Désolé de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan de lecture lol Leah hum la transformé, croit ou non avant de voir ta review j'avais même pas envisager cette possibilité. lol Merci beaucoup en tous cas =)**_

_**MlleDream : Lol ta review m'a fait rire, bien sur que Nora est belle, mais c'est la beauté Vampirique alors que Leah, c'est une beauté nature et sauvage lol Et oui j'ai oser, mais bon Embry n'avait pas une trop grand place dans mon histoire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué Paul ou Seth o.O rien que d'y pensé à tué un de ces deux là, j'ai envie de pleuré lool **_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Décision.**

Des murmures lointains et incompréhensibles me firent émerger de mon inertie. Doucement, je repris conscience de mon corps, de ce qui m'entourait, allongée dans un lit moelleux, qui n'était pas le mien. Les murmures devinrent des voix que je reconnus comme celles de Seth, Jacob et Carlisle. Ce dernier leur annonçait d'une voix grave :

« Je ne sais pas … »

Ces quatre petits mots étaient dénués de sens pour, mais j'eus l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas pour Seth et Jacob. Qu'ignorait-il ?

J'avais l'impression que tous mes muscles dormaient encore. Cependant, j'ouvris doucement les paupières. Je reconnus une des chambres de la villa Cullen. Je fus néanmoins soulagée de voir que les douleurs, aussi bien aux poumons qu'à l'abdomen avaient disparu.

Je tentai de tourner la tête et ce fut une fois de plus sans douleur que je parvins à voir mon frère et Jacob, les poings serrés. Le visage de Seth était figé dans une expression de profonde douleur. Quant à Jacob, ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée ne laissaient aucun doute sur la colère qu'il devait ressentir.

J'esquissai un léger mouvement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que trois paires d'yeux se retournent aussitôt vers ma personne. Seth fut le premier auprès de moi et Carlisle s'empressa de s'emparer de certains matériels de mesure médicaux dans le but de m'ausculter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je, la voix rauque.

Seth et Jacob se tournèrent vers Carlisle qui continuait son rapide examen. Ils ne semblaient pas décidés à me répondre, alors je me tournai vers le Cullen. Il sembla soucieux un moment en prenant ma tension puis, il détacha son appareil de mon bras et le reposa sur la table, le tout dans un silence insupportable. Je m'apprêtai d'ailleurs à faire savoir mon mécontentement face à ce mutisme général quand Jacob finit par prendre la parole.

« On t'a emmenée ici après que tu te sois effondrée dans les bois. Carlisle a fait quelques examens pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu ne semblais pas remise.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Le docteur Cullen lança un regard à mon frère et à Jacob. Je commençai à paniquer légèrement, surtout quand je vis que le visage de Seth était toujours figé dans la même expression grave et sombre. Il me sembla que Jacob acquiesça légèrement la tête, signalant à Carlisle qu'il pouvait parler.

« En réalité, Leah, commença le vampire, j'ai fait des analyses de sang qui ont révélé quelque chose de très inhabituel. De toute évidence, tu as dans ton corps un sorte de virus, proche d'un acide puissant, et ce dernier détruit tes cellules. Si tu n'avais pas une guérison accélérée, il aurait déjà sûrement dissous un grand nombre de tes organes. Le problème est que je pense que lorsque ton système immunitaire détruit d'un côté le virus et répare les lésions qu'il cause, celui-ci dissout de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? m'impatientai-je.

-Ça veut dire que j'ignore si ton système arrivera à combattre le virus avant que celui-ci ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Le moindre effort que tu feras réduira les chances qu'il parvienne à annihiler le virus. C'est pour cela que les douleurs que tu as ressenties sont apparues quand tu as recommencé à te déplacer, et se sont d'autant plus aggravées quand tu as muté.

-Mais où ai-je attrapé ça ?

-On pense que c'est peut-être dû à l'attaque. Est-ce que tu t'es faite griffer ou mordre par ces bêtes ? » me demanda Jacob.

Je repassai l'attaque dans ma tête, mais à aucun moment je n'avais subi ce genre de blessures. En revanche, j'en avais infligé. Seth sembla d'ailleurs s'en souvenir en même temps que moi car il répondit à ma place.

« Elle ne s'est pas faite mordre ou griffer, mais elle en a mordu un. »

Carlisle parut soucieux un moment, semblant chercher quelque chose et regarda rapidement dans un microscope.

« Ainsi donc, le sang de ces bêtes serait porteur du virus sans que celui-ci ne les atteigne de quelque manière que ce soit, comme des porteurs sains. Ils doivent sûrement avoir dans leur organisme une aptitude qui leur permet de seulement contaminer les autres, sans être malades…

-Et moi, que va-t-il m'arriver ? l'interrompis-je.

-Sans antidote, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je ne connais pas l'ampleur que pourrait prendre le virus... Je vais tout de même faire quelques recherches, mais je ne peux rien promettre, tout dépendra de la capacité de votre guérison.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois te reposer, Leah ! » me supplia Seth.

Était-ce une blague du sort ? Qui pouvait supporter autant d'épreuves en si peu de temps ? Je venais de perdre un de mes frères, j'avais la peur constante de perdre également ma raison de vivre et maintenant, j'étais contaminée par un sang infesté d'un virus qui me dissolvait de l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir, surtout sans avoir eu la chance d'être heureuse à nouveau, mais comment pourrais-je me regarder en face si je n'aidais pas mes frères dans cette bataille, si je ne vengeais pas Embry ?

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Je veux dire, dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas combattre le virus évidement..., demandai-je à Carlisle, tout en ignorant la remarque de Seth.

-Et bien d'après…, commença-t-il.

-Leah, tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ? le coupa mon frère.

-Combien de temps ? répétai-je.

-D'après mes calculs, si le virus continue de grandir avec la même vitesse et que votre guérison ne parvient plus à le stopper ni à réparer les dommages qu'il cause… »

Il marqua une pause.

« Encore deux semaines. Peut-être trois..., finit-il par m'avouer, de toute évidence à contre cœur.

-Et si je mute régulièrement et m'active un peu ? continuai-je.

-Quelques jours, je pense. »

Je n'avais donc pas une minute à perdre. Je me levai sous le regard affligé de Seth et celui, fermé, de Jacob. Mon frère chercha d'ailleurs soutien auprès de notre Alpha qui demeura silencieux. Seth n'en resta cependant pas là et vint se poster face à moi.

« Leah, je t'en prie, si tu as une chance de t'en sortir, ne la gâche pas !

-Et alors quoi ? Je reste une fois de plus en arrière pendant que la meute court un danger. Je prends le risque de vivre une fois de plus la perte d'un frère que je n'aurais pas pu protéger ? » m'emportai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais je vis ses yeux briller. Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction, j'aurais agis de la même façon si l'on m'avait appris cette nouvelle pour Seth. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais rester en arrière. Bien sûr, j'avais peur, mais il allait falloir ne pas y penser, simplement me concentré sur ce que je devais faire, sur mon devoir... Et puis, Carlisle avait bien parlé d'un possible antidote… Je continuais de penser que l'espoir faisait vivre, ou bien rendait naïf.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Leah, dit enfin Jacob, mais je sais aussi que je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as décidé. Cependant, hésita-t-il, n'oublie pas que tu as quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui a besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Je compris qu'il parlait d'Eric. Mais pour ce dernier, c'était plutôt le parfait moment, si je ne m'en sortais pas, pour refaire sa vie avec Nora. En revanche, si je m'en sortais, et bien je me battrais pour lui. Je regardai Jacob dans les yeux. Ma décision était prise et définitive et je la lui confirmai.

« Je reprends le travail dès ce soir, j'en apprendrais un maximum auprès d'Evans. »

Avant que nous partions, Carlisle me donna toute une flopée d'injections à me faire si une possible crise survenait. Cependant, il insista sur le fait que même avec cela, je ne pourrais pas empêcher le poison de se répandre. C'était seulement un moyen de m'épargner de trop grandes douleurs. Seth tentait tant bien que mal de me convaincre de rester allongée et de me reposer, et il n'était pas plus facile pour moi de faire fit de ces recommandations, voir cette détresse dans ces yeux m'était insupportable. J'étais totalement tiraillé entre mon amour pour mon frère qui me poussait à renoncé et lui épargné des souffrances et mon esprit de vengeance et de loyauté envers la meute et Embry. Pour essayer de me convaincre que c'était ce que je devais faire je fis part d'un plan à Jacob pour en apprendre d'avantage plus rapidement.

« Ce soir, quand j'irais au Pub, Nessie et son père devraient me suivre. Vous resteriez assez loin mais tout de même assez proches pour qu'Edward capte les pensées d'Evans. Pendant ce temps, Nessie devra surveiller que les bêtes n'approchent pas. Elle est la seule à pouvoir les sentir. Si jamais ils approchaient ou qu'ils étaient dans les parages, Nessie vous préviendrait et vous partiriez.

-Je ne veux pas mêler Nessie à tout ça, me confia Jacob.

-Jacob, Nessie est leur point faible. De plus, dès qu'elle sentirait quelque chose, vous prendriez la fuite.

-Leah a raison... Je ne pense pas que s'ils sentaient votre présence, ils se lanceraient à votre poursuite. Au vu de leurs capacités, ils semblent à même de nous mettre en déroute... Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais attaqué de front. L'attaque à laquelle Leah et Embry ont dû faire face ne devait pas être dans leurs plans, déclara Carlisle.

-Ont-ils seulement un plan ? On ne sait rien d'eux, de leurs intentions, de leurs motivations..., s'emporta Seth.

-A ce propos, après ce que vous m'avez rapporté de l'attaque de Leah, mes soupçons se sont confirmés et il est fort probable que nous ayons à faire à… -Il sembla hésiter-... des loups garous. »

Seth, Jacob et moi restâmes un moment perplexe face à l'annonce de Carlisle. Qu'entendait-il par loups garous ? Ceux des films d'horreur avec les clairs de lune et l'apparence d'hommes anormalement poilus ?

« Des loups garous ? répéta Jacob.

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Cependant, elle s'est confirmée il y a trois ans. Caius les a mentionnés en vous voyant et cela m'a conforté dans mes théories. En revanche, ça ne change rien au fait que j'ignore tout d'eux. Les Volturis les auraient exterminés bien avant que je ne les rejoigne. De plus, en parler est de toute évidence très mal vu. Ils devaient être une menace très importante à leurs yeux puisqu'ils se sont employés à tous les détruire.

-Sur ce point-là, ça s'accorde. Ils sont forts et insaisissables, confirmai-je.

-Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils sont si ça ne nous apprend rien sur leurs capacités et leurs points faibles, maugréa Seth.

-Une chose est sûre : ils peuvent se transformer toutes les nuits, même sans pleine lune. Le peuvent-ils aussi la journée, je l'ignore, mais je ne pense pas. Après tout, on les appelle aussi 'enfants de la lune', fit Carlisle.

-Et tout porte à croire que c'est K et sa bande qui sont ces fameux loups garous, ajoutai-je.

-Mais peut-être y en a-t-il d'autres ? On l'ignore, constata Jacob.

-Ça irait plus vite de dire ce qu'on sait, vu que l'on ne sait quasiment rien ! », continua de maugréer Seth.

Malgré l'annonce de Carlisle, je continuai de prêcher ma cause auprès de Jacob. Il accéda à ma requête. Je devais donc me rendre au travail et faire parler Evans sans éveiller de soupçons. Pendant ce temps, Edward se chargerait d'en apprendre plus. Nessie quant à elle, ferait le guet, bien sûr accompagnée de Bella, Emmett et plusieurs loups.

Seth, lui, tentait encore de me convaincre pendant que Carlisle affinait le plan du soir avec les autres, et ce fut à ce moment-là, tandis que j'essayais de faire comprendre à Seth qu'il devait respecter ma décisions, que je la vis. Je n'eus bizarrement aucun doute quant à son identité. Nora. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable. Même Barbie avait du souci à se faire à côté d'elle. Elle était avec la petite sœur d'Eric qui souriait et parlait avec grande vigueur. Elle ne participait pas à la discussion qu'avait entretenue les Cullen, n'étant pas vraiment concernée.

Elle dut sentir mon regard car elle tourna ses yeux dorés vers moi et son visage perdit légèrement son sourire. Savait-elle pour mon imprégnation ? S'il était vrai qu'à côté d'elle, j'aurais fait pâle figure, elle ne m'intimidait pas pour autant. Elle détourna finalement son regard et son visage s'éclaira quand Eric les rejoignit, pénétrant ainsi dans mon champ de vision. Mon cœur, une fois de plus, trahit le trouble et la joie que me procuraient cette simple vision de lui. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de leur petit groupe. Il ne souriait pas vraiment à la belle immortelle mais même ainsi, j'aurais été d'une mauvaise foi affligeante si j'avais nié que tous les trois ne formaient pas une parfaite famille. Je m'imaginai un instant à la place de cette Nora et je dus bien avouer que j'aurais fait tâche, avec mes cheveux noirs et ma peau bronzée.

« Eric est venu me voir hier, sonna la voix fluette de Nessie à côté de moi, me ramenant à la réalité. Il m'a posé des questions sur moi et Jacob. Dois-je en déduire que tu lui as parlé ? » s'enquit-elle.

J'acquiesçai légèrement. Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas nié en bloc, s'il avait été se renseigner auprès de Nessie... Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit car elle enchaîna.

« Je lui ai dit comment je vivais au quotidien le fait que Jacob se soit imprégné de moi. Je pense qu'il a compris que c'est plus profond qu'une simple obligation d'aimer, que ça allait au-delà de ça. On ne saura jamais comment auraient été les choses si Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné, si tout ça n'existait pas. Serions-nous quand même aussi proches ? »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Elle semblait réellement y avoir déjà pensé. Il était vrai que Nessie avait compris dès sa naissance que Jacob était une personne plus qu'importante dans sa vie, mais de toute évidence allait arriver un moment où elle se poserait de réelles questions sur leur relation.

« Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en sais absolument rien et je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de Jacob dans ma vie et il a besoin de moi. On se rend heureux simplement en étant là l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi toujours vouloir chercher une explication, une définition à tout ce que l'on ressent ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Tout le monde n'est pas disposé à accepter les choses comme elles sont sans se poser de questions... Certaines personnes ont besoin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, lui expliquai-je.

-Peu de personne ont la chance de connaître le bonheur qu'est d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi avec lequel partager un lien aussi fort que l'imprégnation. Se poser des questions là-dessus -Elle hésita un instant- c'est comme refuser un verre d'eau après un marathon dans le Sahara ! », termina-t-elle.

Original comme métaphore ! Mais surtout, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Sam me l'avait déjà dit. Mais ce n'était plus moi qu'il restait de convaincre de cela, c'était lui. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il dit à Nessie ? Une fois de plus, je me surpris vouloir connaître ses pensées.

« Lui aussi est resté silencieux… » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Ainsi donc, elle lui avait sorti le même discours... Je commençai à croire que Nessie était réellement devenue ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'amie. Je restai encore un moment à les regarder puis Eric plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Une fois de plus, je fus trahie par mon rythme cardiaque, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y songer plus car à l'extérieur, des bruits d'affrontement et des grognements résonnèrent, me ramenant aussitôt à la réalité. Je tournai les talons et sortis rapidement de la villa. Je vis Seth et Jacob. Seth semblait fou de rage, cherchant un moyen d'attraper Jacob, ce dernier tentant de le maintenir de front sans amorcer de gestes vers lui. Eric ainsi que le reste de la famille furent eux aussi rapidement sur le perron de la villa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? m'interrogea Bella.

-Conflit interne. On va régler ça... Merci encore, Docteur Cullen. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonies, je mutai à mon tour. Je fus assaillie par un puissant sentiment de colère et de tristesse, les deux venant de Seth.

_« Tu peux l'en empêcher ! Tu veux sa mort sur la conscience ? gronda Seth._

_-Je sais mieux que personne ce que l'on ressent lorsque que l'on nous empêche de faire ce que l'on souhaite réellement, et tu le sais aussi, Seth ! C'est ce qui t'a poussé à quitter Sam. Seulement Leah n'aura pas d'autre issue, tenta de le raisonner Jacob. »_

Je compris aussitôt que Seth avait dû demander à Jacob de m'ordonner de ne pas me mêler à la bataille et, au vu de sa colère, ce dernier avait dû refuser.

_« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est sa vie qui est en danger !_

_-Seth, c'est ma décision, je t'en prie n'insisté plus! Je vais peut-être mourir quoi qu'il arrive ! Autant partir en sachant que j'aurais vengé Embry..._

_-Non, Leah, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Jacob, je t'en prie, ordonne-lui de rester à l'écart ! l'implora-t-il encore une fois._

_-SETH, STOP ! Ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas ! Comment crois-tu que je pourrais continuer à vivre à sachant que je n'ai rien fait ni pour sauver Embry, ni pour le venger ? Il est mort, et c'est à cause de moi ! J'étais responsable de lui et je l'ai laissé se faire tuer... Je me sens coupable Seth, tellement coupable... Je dois expier ma faute ! Il le faut !_

_-Quitte à y laisser ta vie ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Leah ! Et moi, comment crois-tu que je me sentirais si tu n'y survivais pas ? Ne crois-tu pas que je me sentirais coupable également ?_

_-Mais c'est ma décision, Seth, en toute connaissance de cause ! Embry, lui, n'avait rien demandé et il est mort tué par ces monstres. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher Seth ! Je suis désolée, je te jure pardonne moi, mais je ne peux pas rester en arrière, je ne peux pas ... »_

Ses pensées étaient un flot de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires. Je savais que je le faisais souffrir mais il s'en remettrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Tout le monde pourrait s'en remettre, d'ailleurs. Même lui. Après l'avoir vu avec cette Nora, avoir vu la famille parfaite dont il m'avait vaguement parlé, je comprenais qu'il pourrait s'en remettre.

_« Si c'était la situation inverse, si Rachel était en danger de mort et que je ne tentais rien pour la sauvé, tu réagirais comment Jacob ! tenta-il une dernière fois auprès de notre alpha avant de disparaître dans la forêt. »_

Il quitta mon champ de vision, et après quelques secondes, il disparut de mes pensées. Je lançai un regard à Jacob. Lui aussi se posait plein de questions, se demandant s'il devait ou non me contraindre à rester en dehors de tout ça.

_« Jacob, quand Sam a voulu te contraindre à tuer Bella, tu as pu échapper à cet ordre que tu ne voulais absolument pas suivre ! Mais moi, je ne pourrais rien faire, alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi choisir ce que je veux faire !_

_-Je suis désolé Leah, Seth à raison sur ce point si c'était Rachel, je… Apres ce soir Leah tu resteras à l'écart de cette histoire ! m'ordonna-il de sa voix d'alpha._

_-NON ! Jacob, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! _

_-Et s'il y a une bataille tu n'y participeras en aucun cas… »_

L'ordre s'insinua sournoisement en moi, non, il ne pouvait pas me contraindre à ça, il avait compris, pourquoi changer d'avis ? Mais déjà je le sentais, après ce soir je ne pourrais faire autrement que de suivre son ordre ! Tout ça parce que Seth avait mentionné Rachel ! Mais Rachel n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas comparable !

_« -Cesse de croire que tu n'as pas de valeur Leah, ta perte serait une tragédie ! Arrête de pensé que tu ne laisserais pas de douleur derrière toi ! Il marqua une pause et reprit de sa voix d'Alpha, maintenant rentre chez toi la discussion est close pour aujourd'hui »_

N'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre son ordre je rentrai chez moi. La discussion était peut être close pour lui, mais pas pour moi, je ne voulais faire souffrir personne, ni Seth, ni ma mère, ni lui, surtout pas lui, mais j'avais décidé de venger Embry, quoi qu'il m'en coute aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Jake finirait pas le comprendre. Une fois devant chez moi Les douleurs commençaient à se faire sentir, et elles s'accentuèrent quand je repris forme humaine, le souffle court, appuyée contre la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort car ma mère déboula comme une furie devant moi, Charlie sur ses talons.

« Oh, Leah, ma chérie ! »

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« J'étais si inquiète... », me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle s'écarta de ma moi et reprit, les yeux brillant légèrement :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là ! Je suis rentrée rapidement à la maison et tu t'es réveillée à ce moment-là. J'allais repartir quand j'ai vu Seth, qui m'a dit que tu allais arriver. Il avait l'air inquiet et en colère. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Leah ? »

Devais-je dire la vérité à ma mère ? Je me voyais mal lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important, mais comment dire les yeux dans les yeux à sa mère que l'on allait peut-être mourir ? Si j'avais réussie à tenir tête à Seth lorsqu'il m'avait supplié, je ne pouvais pas affirmer que pour ma mère, cela serait aussi facile.

« J'ai attrapé un méchant virus, mais ça va aller maman. Un mauvais moment à passer.

-Je vous croyais pourtant immunisés contre ce genre de choses ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Il faut croire que non... J'ai dû attraper la seule capable de nous mettre KO, tentai-je de la rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas, maman, ça va aller mieux. »

Elle ne semblait pas plus rassurée et me prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Je sentis ses épaules trembler un peu et je compris qu'elle pleurait. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer à mon tour, dans ses bras.

Jamais ma vie ne m'avait semblé plus misérable qu'en cet instant. Je me sentais vide et j'étais en réalité morte de peur à l'idée que j'allais peut-être mourir. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer mon désespoir, mais je n'en fis rien, me contentant de serrer ma mère contre moi.

Elle se recula et caressa ma joue. Je détestais voir ma mère triste et savoir que cela était de ma faute était bien pire encore.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je te perdais … » souffla-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra et je dus faire appel à une volonté incroyable pour ne pas pleurer et tout lui avouer. Après avoir mangé le repas préparé par ma mère, je prétextai être fatiguée et je partis m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je pris aussitôt le sac rempli d'injections de divers antidouleurs et antibiotiques que le docteur Cullen m'avait donné. Il m'avait conseillé de l'utiliser seulement quand la douleur devenait trop forte et pas trop souvent, pour que leur effet soit efficace plus longtemps. J'attendis donc quelques minutes. La douleur était présente en divers endroits de mon corps...Ne pouvant finalement plus la supporter, je me fis l'injection dans la cuisse. L'effet fut assez rapide, mais je savais que plus je l'utiliserais plus il perdrait en efficacité.

Il fallait donc passer à l'attaque et tout de suite. Je pris mon téléphone pour prévenir Evans de mon retour au travail le soir-même. Il n'était peut-être pas mêlé à ça mais il n'était pas ignorant non plus. La conversation que j'avais surprise entre lui et Barkis en était la preuve.

J'arrivai au White Fang avec vingt minutes d'avance, espérant qu'Edward et les autres étaient déjà en place, prêts à capter la moindre information. J'actionnai la poignée de la porte de service et j'eus la satisfaction de la voir ouverte. Je pénétrai donc dans le couloir et me dirigeai sans attendre vers le bureau d'Evans. Je toquai légèrement pour lui signaler ma présence. Je dus faire face à une immense déception quand je trouvai Julia assise au bureau, en train de se manucurer les ongles. Son Mp3 hurlait une musique horrible dans ses oreilles. Julia sentit finalement ma présence dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle retira un de ses écouteurs tout en me souriant.

« Salut Leah ! Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ! Tu t'étais encore pris une cuite pour tomber dans les escaliers et te fêler une côte ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Je restai un peu surprise, mais c'était ma mère qui avait appelé après l'attaque pour dire que je ne pouvais pas aller travailler. De toute évidence, elle avait sorti la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

« Hummm, ouais... Ça va... Evans n'est pas là ?

-Non, il m'a appelé il y a un quart d'heure en me suppliant de venir car il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il abuse quand même ! Ces temps-ci, il passe son temps à partir comme ça et il me laisse gérer le bar. »

Pourquoi était-il encore parti ? Et surtout, où ? Chez K, certainement. Comme par hasard le soir où nous étions prêts à en apprendre davantage ! C'était louche. Trop de coïncidences pour que cela ne fut qu'un pur hasard. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Nous espionnait-il lorsque que nous avions mis cela au point ? Ca s'était décidé cet après-midi même, et lorsque que je l'avais appelé, Evans m'avait pourtant bien dit « _à tout à l'heure »_, alors pourquoi n'était-il plus là maintenant ? Bien sûr, Edward et les autres devaient déjà s'en être rendus compte, mais maintenant que j'étais là, je ne pouvais pas vraiment laisser Julia gérer cette soirée toute seule.

« Tu sais où il est allé ? C'est quand même bizarre de toujours partir comme ça, non ? tentai-je tout de même, espérant que le télépathe soit encore dans les parages. Peut-être Julia savait-elle des choses sans savoir que cela pouvait nous être utile ?

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais c'est surtout abuser ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller à Seattle d'urgence, sûrement ce K... Franchement, quel surnom débile il a, ce mec !

-Ça a toujours été comme ça ? Je veux dire, K appelle et Evans disparaît ?

-En y repensant, c'est depuis que tu es là... Il doit sûrement penser que maintenant que l'on est deux, il peut se la couler douce ! »

Je n'insistai pas. De toute manière, si elle savait quoi que ce soit, elle allait forcement y penser. Finalement, la soirée se passa sans encombres, et le soir, alors que nous étions en train de finir d'essuyer des verres après avoir fermé, Julia me fit me rappeler de ma première journée.

« N'empêche... Depuis que tu as failli péter le bras à l'autre porc ce soir-là, on ne les a plus jamais revus, rit-elle, alors qu'avant, ils venaient tous les soirs ! »

Je réalisai à ce moment-là que c'était ce même soir qu'Enola s'était faite attaquer. Et puis, doucement, une lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Et si, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas Enola qui était visée, mais moi ? Désirant se venger, il avait simplement suivi une odeur qui me ressemblait sans pour autant être la mienne, sûrement loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait voir. Cela expliquerait cette attaque isolée, et leur absence par la suite, pour tenter de se faire discrets.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où je les avais surpris à nous espionner... D'après Carlisle, ils étaient au bord de l'extinction. Etaient-ils inquiets que l'on découvre qui ils étaient ? Sûrement, mais dans ce cas, eux aussi, de leur côté devaient être en train de mettre un plan au point pour nous tuer sans éveiller de soupçons et retourner à l'anonymat. Ou bien tentaient-ils juste de se faire oublier ? Était-ce aussi simple, ou y avait-il d'autres choses à prendre en compte et dont on n'aurait pas eu connaissance ? C'était malheureusement fort probable... Et puis, il restait Evans. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir-là, comme s'il avait eu vent du plan... Je réalisai que cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. En réalité depuis notre sortie au club, où j'avais croisé Catarina et Barkis. Mais tout cela ne changeait rien pour moi. Embry était mort et quelles que puissent être leurs motivations, leur histoire ou autre, ils s'étaient condamnés à leur tour. Mon désir de vengeance ne flanchait pas. J'avais hâte de quitter le bar et de retrouver Jacob et les Cullen comme prévu. Peut-être avaient-ils tout de même une piste.

Je sortis par la porte de service, accompagnée de Julia, qui ne cessait de dire qu'elle était déjà fatiguée alors que la semaine venait de commencer. Mais un son étrange me parvint au milieu de son bavardage, suivi d'une piqûre sur mon bras. Je regardai ce dernier et y vis quelque de chose de vraiment étrange : une flèche tranquillisante. Qui m'avait tiré dessus ? Je me tournai vers Julia : elle semblait aussi surprise que moi et s'était enfin tue. Une autre flèche fendit l'air et vint cette fois se loger dans la jambe de Julia. Elle cria sous la surprise. La flèche agissant à une vitesse fulgurante, elle commença à vaciller, tentant de se rattraper à la poubelle. Je retirai ma propre flèche pour lui venir en aide. Ma vue était légèrement trouble, mais j'étais encore lucide. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et me tendit la main en murmurant mon prénom, la terreur trahissant sur ses traits. Je m'approchai tant bien que mal, mais le sol se mit à bouger. Je devais me reprendre. Mais un autre projectile fendit l'air et je le sentis s'écraser dans mon dos, suivi presque aussitôt d'un autre, dans la nuque. Tout commençait réellement à devenir trouble et petit à petit, j'eus l'impression de perdre l'usage de mes bras et mes jambes, m'effondrant à mon tour. Je me retournai difficilement et la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer furent trois silhouettes s'avançant vers nous.

Eric s'était plongé dans de vieux livres, espérant en apprendre plus sur ces fameux loups garous. Il savait que ce n'était pas réellement son combat, ni celui des Cullen d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir et les laisser dans ce conflit qui, de toute évidence, les dépassait. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à son ancienne compagne si elle savait des choses à ce sujet, mais elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que Carlisle, seulement des rumeurs, alors qu'elle avait vécu plus de mille ans, alors si même elle ne savait rien, avait-il une chance d'en apprendre davantage dans les livres ? Sûrement pas.

Mais Eric avait besoin d'agir. Rester sans rien faire ne lui laisser que trop de temps pour ruminer. Car depuis cet après-midi où Leah lui avait tout avoué, la scène ne cessait de se jouer encore et encore dans son esprit. Quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, quand sa main avait frôlé son beau visage, il avait ressenti des choses nouvelles, fortes. Une sorte d'attraction l'attirait irrémédiablement vers elle. Et puis, elle lui avait avoué son imprégnation et tout s'était mélangé, tout était devenu confus.

Eric soupira et ferma le gros livre. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il lisait le même paragraphe. Il leva les yeux. Lena était là aussi, assise sur un gros canapé, lovée dans les bras de Nora. Depuis son retour, elle ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Mais pour Eric, seuls comptaient ses nouveaux sourires, entendre sa voix si heureuse à nouveau,... Rien que pour cela, il était soulagé de voir à nouveau Nora dans sa vie. Mais Nora, en revanche, semblait vouloir partir. Et il savait si elle voulait s'en aller, il lui demanderait de prendre Lena avec elle. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir souffrir à nouveau, ou pire, de courir un danger en restant ici.

Mais pourrait-il supporter de la voir partir avec elle ? Après qu'elle les ait abandonnés, comment ne pas être sûr qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais Lena, la laissant cette fois totalement seule.

« A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Nora, le ramenant à la réalité.

-A Lena... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger, lui avoua-t-il sans hésiter.

-Nous pourrions partir tous les trois, tout de suite. Je sais que ce sont tes amis, mais tu as une famille à protéger, toi aussi. »

Eric ne sut si elle se comptait dans cette famille. Pouvaient-ils vraiment être de nouveau une famille ? Cela lui semblait tellement dérisoire dorénavant, et pas seulement parce qu'elle les avait quittés tous les deux. Non, dans son esprit revenait inlassablement l'image de Leah.

« Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle.

Eric fut un peu surpris par sa question. De qui parlait-elle ? De Leah ? Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Lena ne semblait s'être rendue compte de rien. Aurait-elle entendu des choses à ce sujet ?

« De qui parles-tu ?

-De l'indienne... Leah, il me semble. J'ai vu les regards que vous vous échangiez. Mais ne te leurre pas ! Leur espèce et la nôtre ne sont absolument pas compatibles, et encore moins pour ce genre de choses. »

Il ne le savait que trop, et pourtant, elle s'était imprégnée de lui. Même s'il avait encore du mal à réaliser, il avait pourtant cherché à savoir comment elle le vivait... Mais cela ne l'avait pas plus aidé à y voir clair dans ses sentiments. Nessie lui en avait cependant parlé avec tellement d'enthousiasme, mais elle n'avait toujours connu que Jacob. Lui, en revanche, avait rencontré et aimé Nora, avait été persuadé qu'elle était sa destinée, son âme sœur... Etait-il possible qu'elle ne soit que le passage qui l'avait mené à l'immortalité, et à Leah ? Sa véritable âme sœur ? D'après Nessie, l'imprégnation était juste un amplificateur de ce qui se devait d'être, mais comment en être sur, surtout quand l'on pensait déjà avoir connu cet amour ultime ?

« Ton silence en dit bien plus que des mots, Eric, insista Nora.

-Je ne te dois rien, Nora. Tu nous as conduit à cela en nous quittant... » lâcha-t-il plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, las de tout cela.

Lena observait la scène, sans piper mot, mais ses traits laissaient transparaître son désespoir de les voir ainsi et Eric s'en voulut de lui faire subir cela. Cependant, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de faire semblant.

« Eric, je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance ! Je …

-Pitié, Nora, ne m'inflige pas de nouveau ce couplet, que je n'ai déjà que trop entendu ! Soit tu me dis toute la vérité, soit, je t'en prie, tais-toi simplement. »

L'immortelle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un loup pénétra avec fracas au rez-de-chaussée, en plein salon. Eric descendit aussitôt voir ce qu'il se passait.

C'était Seth, son visage laissant transparaître une profonde détresse. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Etait-il arrivé malheur à Leah ? Ses craintes se révélèrent fondées quand son jeune frère parla :

« Leah a disparu, lâcha-t-il. Quand on a vu qu'elle ne revenait pas de son boulot, on est allé voir. C'était vide, et on a toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle. »

Eric se sentit aussitôt atrocement mal. Il comprit que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la peur. Oui, il avait peur pour elle. L'idée qu'elle était perdue, peut-être aux mains de monstres, lui était totalement insupportable. Nessie alerter par les cris de Seth apparut dans le salon le visage figé par l'inquiétude, ces cheveux en batailles et sa tenue ne laissait nul doute sur le fait qu'elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle allât rejoindre sa tante Rosalie et Eric la vit demander les larmes aux yeux ce qui se passait.

« En plus, elle n'a pas ses injections ! Son sac était devant la porte. » acheva Seth.

Carlisle sembla encore plus inquiet. De quelles injections parlait-il ? Pourquoi en avait-elle besoin ? Cela pouvait-il être pire ?

« Quel genre d'injections ? s'entendit-il demander.

-Leah est malade. A cause du sang des bêtes. Ses jours sont comptés... Elle va peut-être mourir demain ou après-demain et je n'aurais rien pu faire ! » cracha Seth, laissant sortir sa colère.

Son malaise se fit pire encore. Mourir ? Eric tenta d'imaginer un instant un monde où elle n'existerait plus, et l'idée fut juste abominable, inconcevable. Tout le monde présent semblait ébranlé par cette nouvelle, mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait au moment même dans son esprit torturé. D'un coup, Nora lui sembla à mille lieux, Leah devenant sa priorité. Il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il devait la retrouver coûte que coûte. Mais une main l'empêcha de bouger. Il tourna la tête et vit la main fragile de sa jeune sœur sur son bras, ses yeux implorant qu'il reste. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de rien dire, car Nora posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lena et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il est temps que je te dise tout, Eric. Mais crois-moi, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. »

Que voulait-elle dire ? Etait-elle mêlée à ça ? Non. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer complotant contre les Cullen. Mais tellement de mystères tournaient autour de sa vie...

Nora s'avança un peu plus au milieu du salon. Entre-temps, Edward et Bella, ainsi que Jacob et Enola les avaient rejoints. Nessie courut dans les bras de sa mère, posant sa main sur sa joue, communiquant silencieusement Eric ne sut ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais Bella fit non de la tête et la petit enfouit sons visage au creux de ses bras.

Nora quant à elle baissa les yeux un instant puis, semblant chercher le courage nécessaire dans le regard d'Eric, elle reprit sans le quitter des yeux :

« Vous aviez raison. Ce sont bien des loups garous. Mais croyez-moi, sans mon aide, vous n'avez aucune chance. »

* * *

_**Voilà, je pense que vous n'allez pas être HYPEEER surpris de découvrir que Nora sait des choses lol cependant, qu'est il arrivé à Leah ? mystery ! lol**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera coupé en deux, la première partie retracera l'histoire de Nora en détail, pour ceux que sa intéressera, et la deuxième partie sera la suite. **_

_**Voilà a très bientôt, jurée je vais me dépêché ^^ **_

_**Merci de me laisser votre avis =) Bises Suchii**_


	14. Annonce !

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, cela dépend. Bon non ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je m'en excuse sincèrement, je sais ce que sait d'attendre la suite d'une histoire et à quel point cela peut être décevant quand elle ne vient pas.

Bon j'ai des raisons, je déménage et c'est beaucoup de travail et de chose à penser, et même si l'inspiration est là pour la fin de l'histoire, sa je vous l'assure, je manque cruellement de temps entre mon déménagement et le boulot et le peu de temps que j'ai pour moi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et ce que j'écris n'est vraiment pas bon.

Bref tous sa pour dire que je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible, étant donner que d'ici 3 ou 4 jours tous sera enfin réglé. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir et je vous présente sincèrement mes excuses pour cette attente vraiment longue.

Du coup je vais répondre de suite à vos Reviews.

**Triskelle sparrow** : Oui tu l'as dit, elle n'est clair, et croit elle en cache encore des belles. Merci à toi ^^

**Hachi Osaki** : je t'es déjà répondu en mail, mais merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ^^

**PrincessDiya** : Et oui Leah à mine de rien sa place, surtout dans mon histoire, et même si je suis une auteur sadique pas au point de tué ma petite Leah… quoi que…

Merci en tous cas à tres vite ^^

**Nawel H** : Oula, alors je suis d'autant plus désolé si tu n'es pas habitué à lire des histoires en cours, moi-même je suis plutôt du genre à n'en choisir que des complètes, donc encore plus merci d'avoir pris la peine de sortir de t'es habitude pour ma fiction ^^ Je vais vraiment essayer de faire vite pour espérer te retrouver au prochain chapitre. Merci pour t'es encouragement et t'es gentil compliment sa me motive vraiment ce genre de petit mot =) a très bientôt bis

**Melfique** : comme toujours t'es reviews sont ultra complète, tu décortique tous mon chapitre, sa fait plaisir de voir que tu me rapporte vraiment les détails, comme cette phrase que Eric dit, qui malgré tous à vraiment beaucoup d'importance.

Nora, à bien un lien avec eux, mais est-ce comme on l'imagine ? Peut-être pas, à voir dans le prochain chapitre que je me dépêché de bouclé pour savoir tous ces petits détail sur la mystérieuse Nora.

Et merci pour tous t'es gentil compliment je suis contente de bien retranscrire les émotions, je pense d'ailleurs être bien plus doué pour ça que pour une bonne scène d'action. Lol

Merci encore et gros bisous =)

Ps : Quand à Evans, je ne l'oublie pas non plus celui-là.

**nicky** : Aaaaaah non ne me déteste pas, snif snif …. (Auteur en pleure….) Croit moi j'ai honte de moi parfois….

Mais c'est tellement marrant de les voir souffrir sous mes petit doigt ! =) IHIHIH (rire sadique) lol

Bref, sinon pour parler un peu plus sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup rit en lisant ta review qui je crois d'ailleurs détient le record de la plus longue.

Et j'ai compris à l'avenir je métrais des avertissements avant les scènes à risque, pour que tu prépares ton petit mouchoir.

Sinon, bah oui Leah est un peu une patate, mais que veut tu c'est comme ça comme qu'on l'aime. Quand à Nora, ne t'en fait pas elle en à encore plein en réserve, si tu la déteste présentement prépare toi à ce que cela soit 100 fois pires.

Et Eric, bah c'est Eric quoi, il à comprit donc il va agir, du moins dans la limite de ces moyens, mais je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas trop en dévoilé.

Et un enlèvement de deux femmes innocentes, qui pourrait être capable de faire ça ? Les méchant bien sûr, ensuite pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? C'est une longue histoire et peut être pas pour les raisons que l'on croit.

En tous cas merci pour cette Review roman qui fut un vraie régale à lire, oui j'avoue je suis accros au reviews lol c'est mal tu crois ? Non je suis sûr que non.

Et te répondre après et un plaisir aussi =) Merci beaucoup à toi pour le temps que tu à prit à me donner ton avis et ton ressentit ^^ et aussi pour tous t'es gentil compliment, toi aussi prévient quand je dois prendre un mouchoir ! snif…

Bon je vais faire au plus vite pour te retrouver très bientôt ^^

Bisous à toi

Ps : je n'ai jamais douté de ta santé mentale moi ! …Quoi que….ihihi

**emichlo** : Merci beaucoup ^^ promit je fais au plus vite pour la suite ^^

**ptitcoeurfragile** : je me dépêche ^^ à très bientôt.

**chattoncharmant **: Hum t'es réflexions sont intéressante, tu vois toujours les choses d'une manière qui me surprend, j'adore avoir ton avis car tu m'étonne à chaque fois dans t'es hypothèse, et qui donne aussi des idées nouvelle, qui peuvent s'avérer utile et intéressante pour moi, cependant cette fois tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Bon je me dépêche vraiment pour te faire découvrir ce qu'il en sera pour nos héros.

A très vite et merci beaucoup


	15. Chapter 14

**_Sans préambule, voici la suite ^^_**

**Chapitre 14 : Révélation.**

L'annonce de Nora résonna quelques instants dans la maison avant que tous ne réalisent, Eric le premier. Comment, ou pourquoi. Trop de questions, mais surtout une vint s'insinuer dans son esprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, car Seth se leva, visiblement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? De qui il s'agit ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? On aurait agi différemment et Leah n'aurait pas disparu ! » gronda-t-il.

Jacob se leva et posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se calme. Mais le jeune frère de Leah repoussa la main de son Alpha et se tourna vers Edward, la colère toujours peinte sur son visage.

« Et toi !? Tu n'as rien entendu peut-être ? Vous étiez de mèche peut-être ? » continua-t-il, à l'encontre du télépathe.

Ce dernier se leva, serein, et tenta de calmer la colère de Seth.

« Crois-moi, je n'aurais rien caché qui aurait pu vous aider. Mais j'ignorais tout de ses pensées. Nora n'est pas américaine, elle pense dans un dialecte que je ne connais pas et je pense qu'elle est assez vieille pour savoir comment duper mon don. »

Mais Seth ne décoléra pas, au contraire. Ses membres se mirent à trembler et Jacob dut faire appel à toute son autorité pour qu'il parvienne à stopper sa mutation imminente. Eric, de son côté, n'était pas plus serein, mais il tenta de penser avec logique. Il voulait ces informations, et il connaissait assez Nora pour savoir qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite avec si peu d'égards. Il prit donc énormément sur lui et lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

« Parle à présent, Nora. D'après toi, les Cullen et les loups n'ont aucune chance sans ton aide… »

Nora sembla hésiter. Eric sut, même sans don, qu'elle pensait à s'enfuir. Mais Carlisle l'incita à son tour à parler et elle sembla sensible à sa demande bien plus posée.

« Les loups-garous sont immortels, tout comme les loups ou les vampires. Ils stoppent leur croissance vers leur 25 ans, certains un peu plus tard, d'autres un peu plus tôt. Du moins, s'ils sont nés de parents tous deux loups-garous… Si l'un des deux est humain, alors il lui faudra boire le sang d'un autre loup-garou pour en devenir un à son tour. Le seul moyen de les tuer est de leur couper la tête. Ils ne se transforment qu'à la nuit tombée, et les nuits de pleine lune, ils sont au summum de leur puissance. En revanche, les nuits sans lune, ils ne peuvent pas se transformer. »

Elle marqua une pause pour jauger les réactions. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement ces informations précieuses. Même Seth avait compris qu'il valait mieux attendre de savoir ce qu'elle savait avant de s'énerver.

« Une fois humains, ils sont démunis. Leurs sens ne sont pas beaucoup plus élevés que ceux d'un humain ordinaire, de même que leur force. En revanche, pour se protéger de cette vulnérabilité, ils n'ont pas d'odeur, du moins possèdent-ils comme un bouclier qui les encercle, masquant les odeurs autour d'eux ainsi que la leur. Ce bouclier s'active si vous êtes un être surnaturel, les rendant invisibles à votre odorat.

-Pourquoi Nessie perçoit-elle leur odeur, dans ce cas ? demanda Jasper.

-Je pense que cela vient du fait qu'elle soit à moitié humaine. Les humains sentent leur odeur, mais leurs sens atrophiés ne leur permettent pas de pouvoir en tirer partie. Nessie, elle, perçoit leur odeur grâce à son côté humain et son coté vampire décuple cet avantage.

-Comment peut-on avoir l'avantage sur eux dans ce cas ? Leur force est égale à la nôtre, mais il nous est impossible de les sentir, ce qui fait pencher la balance en leur faveur, fit remarquer Jacob.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pourriez utiliser contre eux. Ce garçon, Evans…

-Le patron de Leah ? demanda Edward.

-Oui. Il a un rôle très important à jouer pour eux, mais son père était humain, ce qui fait qu'ils doivent le transformer. Pour lui, ils seront prêts à tout. A vous rendre Leah… Car cela ne fait aucun doute, ce sont eux...

-Mais comment va-t-on le trouver ? On ne sait rien de lui. Et en plus, il n'était pas au bar, cette nuit. Ils avaient déjà dû prévoir qu'on saurait qu'on pourrait l'utiliser, et ont dû le cacher…, lança Jacob.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être…

-Et en quoi est-il si important pour eux ? questionna Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de posé beaucoup de question. Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, il m'a dit que c'était pour Evans qu'il était là.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça sur eux ? demanda Rosalie

-J'ai eu à les côtoyer par le passé. Et aujourd'hui, j'étais sur la piste de l'un d'entre eux : Barkis. C'est cela qui m'a conduite ici. J'ai réussi à en attraper un sous forme humaine, mais lui a tout de suite su qui j'étais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser beaucoup de questions car il s'est tué.

-Comment ça, il s'est tué ? intervint Jasper.

-Depuis qu'ils ont été quasiment tous exterminés, ils sont prêts à tout pour ne plus être découverts, même à se sacrifier pour ne pas trahir la horde. C'est ce qu'a fait celui que je tenais lorsque je lui ai demandé de me conduire à son repère.

-Donc, tu ne sais pas où pourrait se trouver Leah en ce moment ? l'interrogea Jacob.

-Non… murmura-t-elle.

-Et en ce qui concerne le virus ? Sais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à trouver un antidote ? l'interrogea Carlisle.

-Non… répéta-t-elle. J'ai cru entendre un jour que le sang des loups-garous est mortel pour un vampire, mais ce n'était que des rumeurs. »

Eric n'était pas dupe, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas honnête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Léna près de lui. Elle aurait réagi si Nora avait menti… Pourtant, elle demeurait impassible. Eric vit qu'Edward regardait lui aussi Lena avec insistance, se demandant lui aussi s'il devait croire les dires de Nora ou non. Mais Eric le vit détourner les yeux et faire un signe négatif presque imperceptible à Carlisle. Ainsi donc, elle disait vrai et ignorait réellement ce qui arrivait à Leah.

Cependant, elle savait tout de même des choses, alors qu'elle avait prétendu ne rien savoir. Tout cela ne fit qu'accroitre la colère d'Eric. A quoi bon la secourir s'ils n'avaient rien pour la soigner ? Sentant la colère s'insinuer de plus en plus dans son être, il se leva d'un bond et traversa le salon d'un pas rapide. Il ne prit ni la peine de dire où il allait ni de répondre au regard inquiet qui lui lança Nessie en le voyant s'en aller. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il s'élança sans plus réfléchir à travers la forêt, vers l'est, les montagnes, et ce lieu où il avait passé ces quelques heures en paix avec lui-même, grâce à la louve blanche.

Que devait-il faire ? Etait-ce normal de se sentir à ce point inquiet, en colère, las, triste ? Tant de sentiments venaient l'assaillir. Et surtout, une détermination qu'il avait du mal à gérer : celle de retrouver Leah. Il le voulait, même bien plus que ça. Mais par où commencer ? Où chercher ? Il se sentait impuissant et cela était sûrement le pire.

Après sa course rapide, il arriva au sommet de la montagne, sur le petit plateau dégagé. L'aube n'était plus très loin, car à travers les pics enneigés et l'océan, il parvenait à voir ces lueurs si caractéristiques du lever de soleil.

« Eric ? »

Eric se retourna, surpris, et le fut bien plus encore de voir Nora. Elle l'avait suivi. Mais lui ne voulait absolument pas la voir, ni lui parler. Il était las de ses mensonges, de ses secrets, de son attitude. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu cela avant ? Cette manière insupportable qu'elle avait de se penser au-dessus des autres ? De penser que rien ne comptait à part sa personne et son propre bonheur. Comment n'avait-il rien vu avant ?

« Laisse-moi, Nora ! Par ta faute… »

Eric ne put finir sa phrase, de peur qu'une fois libérée, sa colère ne puisse plus être contenue.

« Je suis désolée…, tenta-t-elle malgré le regard sévère d'Eric.

-Cesse d'être désolée ! gronda-t-il en franchissant l'espace entre eux, postant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Nora. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? continua-t-il, toujours aussi enragé. POURQUOI ? » cria-t-il enfin, libérant sa colère.

Il se retourna et balança son poing avec force dans une grosse pierre proche de lui. Celle-ci se désintégra et des milliers de particules de roche volèrent autour de lui. Ces informations étaient si minces… Elle aurait pu faire la différence et rien ne se serait passé de la même manière et peut-être que Leah n'aurait pas disparu.

« Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse… » avoua Nora, sans remords.

Eric sursauta à ces mots et se retourna pour voir une Nora totalement différente. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux avaient viré au noir, signe de sa colère. Eric comprit qu'elle avait voulu la mort de Leah. Par jalousie, elle avait espéré que cette dernière meure à cause du venin, ou peut-être qu'Eric s'en aille, par manque d'information sur leurs ennemis.

Puis, une pensée encore plus écœurante fit chemin dans son esprit : et si elle avait tout orchestré depuis le début ? Voyant qu'Eric se rapprochait de la louve, elle aurait alors tout fait pour éliminer cette dernière, quitte à la faire prisonnière, condamnant ainsi les loups et les Cullen. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça. Malgré tout, Eric ne pouvait pas y croire.

Alors qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses questionnements, des bruits de course rapide leur parvinrent depuis les broussailles à l'orée de la forêt. Puis, un gros cœur puissant, une odeur infecte, et enfin un loup couleur sable sauta tous crocs dehors sur une Nora plus que surprise. Sous la surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se contenta de ramener ses mains devant son visage puis de repousser Seth pour l'envoyer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, prêt à attaquer, mais Eric vint se poster devant lui.

« Seth, stop ! Ne fais pas ça ! Crois-moi, ce serait une mauvaise idée… »

Eric savait que Seth n'était pas de taille à affronter Nora. Même si elle possédait moins de force, elle était capable, avec son don, de projeter des douleurs horribles, lui permettant même parfois de mettre hors d'état de nuire ses ennemis. Mais Seth ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se contenta de grogner et d'aller et venir devant eux comme un loup en cage. Rapidement, deux autres loups arrivèrent et se placèrent face aux deux vampires.

Eric sentit Nora adopter à son tour une position de combat. La situation commençait à réellement devenir dangereuse, aussi bien pour les loups que pour Nora et lui.

« Jacob, commença Eric en se plaçant entre eux et Nora. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec elle. Crois-moi, cela ne vous apportera que des ennuis, et votre priorité doit être Leah. Même si l'envie est forte, ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne idée. »

Eric vit le gros loup brun baisser les yeux. Sûrement pesait-il le pour et le contre. Eric espéra qu'il comprendrait que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire une ennemie comme Nora. Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit Seth grogner un peu plus et se courber sous le poids de l'ordre de Jacob. Le jeune loup grogna encore contre les deux vampires, puis il poussa un long hurlement et disparut dans les bois, aussitôt suivi de la plus petite des loups, Enola, puis de Jacob.

Eric soupira puis se retourna pour voir Nora, toujours figée dans une posture d'attaque.

« Ils sont partis, cracha-t-il, et tu devrais en faire de même. »

Nora releva aussitôt ses prunelles sombres vers lui. Elle semblait choquée, comme touchée en plein cœur par les mots d'Eric. Elle posa d'ailleurs une main sur celui-ci et fit un léger non de la tête.

« Va-t'en Nora ! vociféra-t-il. Tu en as assez fait. Le mieux pour tout le monde est que tu partes.

-Non ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je ne pars pas sans toi, sans Lena…

-Mais je ne veux plus de toi, Nora, la coupa-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus une famille. Alors, maintenant, pars !

-C'est à cause de la louve ! Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu tant d'elle ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans ta vie ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je dans la tienne ? Comment peux-tu la choisir elle plutôt que nous ?

-C'est toi qui a choisi, Nora, en partant. Tu as scellé notre avenir à tous les trois. Même sans Leah, rien n'aurait plus jamais été pareil entre nous, pas après ce que tu as fait. » Il fit une pause pour fermer les yeux et trouver la force de continuer. « A présent, pars. Pars et ne reviens plus jamais !

-Non ! hurla-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça ! Et Lena ? Je suis comme sa mère ! Que lui diras-tu ?

-Mais tu n'es pas sa mère, la coupa-t-il de nouveau. Elle s'en remettra. Elle comprendra. »

Encore sous le choc des mots d'Eric, Nora resta un moment sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague, la tristesse trahissant ces traits. Quant à lui, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Une fois à l'orée du bois, il tourna légèrement son visage et murmura un simple adieu à celle qu'il avait aimée. Même si aujourd'hui il le comprenait, il en avait déjà fait son deuil. Pour lui, Nora, la femme qu'il avait aimée, celle à qui il avait offert sa vie, était morte il y avait déjà trente ans.

« Stop ! » cria Nora.

Eric ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais ses pas se stoppèrent et ses jambes lui semblèrent soudain soudées au sol. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Puis, il comprit : Nora usait de son don. Il voulut se retourner mais il en fut incapable.

« Que m'as-tu fais ? Arrête ça ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Silence ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Eric sentit ses lèvres se sceller, au même titre que ses autres membres. Il ne put faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Il entendit les pas de Nora se rapprocher puis, il la sentit passer ses bras autour de sa taille, pour finalement poser sa tête contre son dos. Il avait envie d'hurler, de l'envoyer valser en contrebas, mais il restait prisonnier de ses ordres.

« Maintenant, reprit-elle, tu vas me suivre sans rien tenter, ni pour t'enfuir, ni pour m'attaquer. Rien. Juste suivre mes pas. »

Etrangement, l'ordre s'insinua en lui et il sut qu'il la suivrait docilement, sans rien faire. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il devait retourner chez les Cullen, les aider, eux et les loups à sauver Leah. Pourtant, lorsque que Nora se mit en route, ses jambes la suivirent d'elles-mêmes.

Il courut à travers la forêt, toujours incapable de parler. Eric sentit la haine prendre son être d'assaut. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible et pourtant, à ce moment précis, il se surprit à la haïr de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver là ? La folie l'avait sûrement gagnée. Oui, elle était folle, et malgré tout, Eric eut peur de savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

Puis, comme un électrochoc, l'image de sa sœur le frappa de plein fouet. Lena. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Nora n'irait pas la chercher et elle ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire un quelconque mouvement. Comme une nouvelle aiguille s'enfonçant dans son cœur, sa haine pour Nora ne fit que croitre.

Eric ralentit le pas lorsque Nora s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il tenta encore une fois d'attraper son cou pour le serrer ou son bras pour l'envoyer rencontrer un arbre, mais rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses membres restaient résolument immobiles, à l'image de Nora devant lui.

« Ne bouge plus ! »

A nouveau, cette sensation que l'ordre était implanté dans son esprit. Puis, il la vit foncer droit sur un bosquet d'arbres dont elle commença à arracher les branches. Eric ne comprenait rien de son manège. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit apparaître sous les branches une peinture noire. Petit à petit, un 4x4 noir apparut sous le fouillis des branchages. Elle avait résolument tout prévu depuis le début. Une fois totalement découvert, Eric put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle neuf et, de toute évidence, caché ici depuis peu. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage toujours aussi fermé, et lui ordonna de venir prendre place sur le siège passager et de ne plus bouger, ce qu'il fit une fois de plus, la rage au ventre.

Une fois tous deux installés dans l'habitacle, Nora démarra et, après quelques mètres en pleine forêt, elle rejoignit un petit chemin dégagé où elle augmenta encore l'allure. Eric avait les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise, totalement immobile. Mais en lui, c'était tout autre. Son esprit se battait pour trouver une faille dans l'envoutement de Nora, mais en vain. Et cela s'avérait même plutôt douloureux.

Ils rejoignirent la route et Nora autorisa Eric à parler. Ce que ce dernier fit aussitôt.

« Nora, je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite cette folie, je ne répondrais plus de rien, gronda-t-il.

-Désolée, Eric, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je t'aime et je ne renoncerais certainement pas à toi sans me battre.

-Ne me fais pas rire, Nora. Tu dis m'aimer et tu m'enlèves de force ! Quelle vie imagines-tu ? M'empêcher de bouger pour toujours ? »

Nora ne répondit pas. Eric ne pouvait pas la regarder, mais il vit la jointure de ses doigts blanchir alors qu'elle serrait avec force le volant. Elle n'ajouta cependant rien malgré sa colère qui alourdissait considérablement l'ambiance dans l'habitacle.

« Et Lena, alors ? insista Eric. Tu l'abandonnes sans scrupules une fois de plus ? »

Eric l'entendit émettre une sorte de petit rire dédaigneux, mais une fois de plus, elle resta muette. Il commença alors à réellement réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là. Mais Nora avait tout prévu : il ne pouvait pas bouger, et surtout, ne pouvait rien tenter pour lui faire du mal. Il pouvait toujours crier mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle lui ordonnerait aussitôt de rester silencieux. Alors qu'il continuait à se triturer les méninges, il sentit la voiture perdre en vitesse, puis s'arrêter totalement sur le bord de la route.

« Que fais-tu ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-J'attends quelqu'un. » répondit-elle, évasive.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis, Eric entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrir. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir se retourner mais l'ordre de Nora le rappela à l'ordre comme une grande gifle. Ce fut un peu douloureux. Eric imagina un instant se battre de toute ses forces contre son ordre. Ce serait une vraie torture à la longue.

Eric n'eut cependant pas besoin de voir le nouvel arrivant, il reconnut aussitôt l'odeur. Nora démarra en trombe et Eric hésita à parler.

« Que fais-tu là ? Comment savais-tu où nous trouver ? » la questionna-t-il.

Mais Lena resta à son tour muette, rendant Eric fou de rage. Il était évident que si Lena était là, c'était que Nora avait tout prévu pour son enlèvement –car, pour lui c'en était un- et que sa sœur avait pris part à cela. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle serait de son coté, qu'en lui expliquant, elle comprendrait. Il se sentit trahi et triste. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Nora comptait à ce point pour elle, qu'elle comptait plus que lui.

« Lena sait que nous sommes une famille et elle tient à cela. »

Eric ne put ne pas remarquer le ton supérieur sur lequel Nora venait de parler. Bien sûr, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était en aucun cas sa vraie mère et qu'elle ne devait pas se croire trop importante pour la petite immortelle. Une fois de plus, il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Lena… Pourquoi ? » implora Eric d'une voie chargée de tristesse.

Il avait vraiment cru que sa sœur avait compris que Leah et les Cullen comptaient pour lui. Elle avait vu la sincérité de ses actes envers eux, envers Leah. Comment pouvait-elle coopérer à la folie de Nora au détriment de tout ça ?

« Je fais ça pour nous. Nora, toi et moi, on est une famille. On est devenus immortels pour ça, non ? Etre une famille soudée pour l'éternité. A quoi bon, sinon ? » expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus immortels avec Nora. Même pour Nora, dans son cas à lui. Il avait accepté cette condition pour elle, par amour. Mais Eric se rendait compte à présent que la femme pour qui il avait donné sa vie était morte depuis longtemps. Cette femme à côté de lui, qui le maintenait ici par la force n'était pas la Nora d'un siècle auparavant. Non, c'était une autre femme, et il haïssait celle-ci de plus en plus.

Mais Lena, elle, ne voyait que la Nora qu'ils avaient perdue. Etait-ce inconsciemment qu'elle faisait cela ? Ne souhaitant pas la perdre à nouveau, elle se voilait la face pour ne pas voir à quel point elle n'était plus la même ? Ou bien acceptait-elle cette autre Nora sans problème ? Eric n'en savait rien, mais il espérait de tout cœur que sa première hypothèse soit la bonne.

« Te rends-tu compte que plus tu continues, plus je te hais, Nora ? Si tu me laisses partir maintenant, j'aurais peut-être encore la force de simplement t'oublier. Mais si par ta faute, je ne pouvais pas aider les Cullen, que l'un d'eux ou des loups était tué, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable. Et je me vengerais. »

Eric avait parlé d'une voix posée, espérant que Nora comprendrait mieux à quel point il était sérieux.

Il était un puissant guerrier. Il pouvait réellement les aider à avoir l'avantage, mais il était là, pareil à une statue de cire, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Prends le temps de réfléchir et tu verras les choses autrement. » répondit-elle, toute aussi calme.

Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point embourbée dans sa folie ? Persuadée qu'elle agissait encore pour son bien, pour le leur ? Eric comprit qu'il était peut-être encore pire qu'elle soit intimement persuadée qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait. Au moins, si elle avait su qu'elle agissait mal, sa conscience l'aurait rappelée à l'ordre.

« Explique lui tout. Peut-être qu'il pourra comprendre, s'il sait…, intervient Lena.

-M'expliquer quoi ? M'aurais-tu encore trahi en me cachant des choses ? » gronda Eric, blessé une fois de plus.

Lena ne répondit pas et Eric entendit le bruissement de ses vêtements contre le cuir neuf du 4x4, signe qu'elle venait de se tasser dans son siège. Par peur, par honte, peut-être les deux… Eric ne le savait pas.

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai eu un conflit avec les Voltri, commença Nora. Je m'étais retrouvée, par la force des choses, à les servir, moi et mon compagnon de l'époque, Phinéon. Seulement, je ne partageais pas leur vision des choses et je voulais partir. Mais Aro n'était pas disposé à se passer de mon don et encore moins de celui de Phinéon. Il était un bouclier, comme Isabella, mais avec cent années d'expérience. Il maitrisait son don à la perfection. Je l'avais moi-même aidé à le faire évoluer puisque c'était moi qui lui avais donné l'immortalité. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir de Voltera, mais à quel prix… Phinéon a été tué ce jour-là. J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon être et j'aurais bien voulu mourir à mon tour. Mais Phinéon s'était sacrifié pour que je puisse m'enfuir alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai parcouru le globe pendant près de cent ans, fuyant les sbires d'Aro. Demitri était à même de me retrouver partout où j'irais. J'ai donc dû user de mon don pour vivre en paix. J'ai eu la providence de mon côté puisque j'ai croisé deux loups-garous lors de ma fuite. J'en ai fait mes guerriers. C'était inespéré. J'ai donc naturellement attendu la pleine lune puis, j'ai laissé Demitri me trouver. J'ai tué tous les gardes secondaires avec l'aide des loups-garous. Il ne restait que Felix et Demitri. J'ai alors modifié leurs souvenirs. J'ai implanté un souvenir créé de toutes pièces. Cela m'a pris une nuit et un jour entiers pour y parvenir, mais une fois ma tâche accomplie, Felix et Demitri sont rentrés à Voltera, persuadés de m'avoir tuée. C'était mon unique chance. Si Aro ne voyait pas que ce souvenir n'était pas réel, alors j'étais libre. Puis, les années ont passé et personne n'est jamais venu me chercher. J'ai donc libéré mes loups-garous et j'ai tenté de recommencer à vivre. »

Nora marqua une pause, le temps pour Eric d'assimiler ces informations. Il ignorait tout de cette histoire. Il avait pourtant déjà tenté de savoir comment Nora était devenue à son tour un vampire. Elle lui avait simplement dit que Vladimir lui avait accordé l'immortalité, sentant qu'elle pourrait avoir un don intéressant. Mais jamais il n'avait su qu'elle avait passé plusieurs années chez les Voltri, n'y rien concernant ce Phinéon.

« La suite, tu la connais, reprit-elle. Je t'ai rencontré. Je pensais que plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer comme j'avais aimé Phinéon, jusqu'à ce que je te voie. J'ai compris que j'avais une autre chance d'être heureuse. Je l'avais pleuré pendant presque mille ans. Mille ans de solitude et puis, tu es arrivé. Tu as été le premier homme à qui j'avais envie d'offrir l'immortalité, le premier depuis Phinéon. Et je l'ai fait. Puis, comme un cadeau du ciel, il y avait Lena, que j'ai tout de suite aimée comme ma sœur, ma fille. Nous avons été une famille et jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse qu'avec vous deux. Mais il y a environ trente ans, tout a basculé. Malgré le fait que les Volturi me croyait morte, je prenais tout de même des précautions, jusqu'à ce jour où nous sommes sortis en plein jour dans les rues bondées de Sofia. Ce jour-là, nous avons croisé deux Volturi. Je ne les avais jamais vus avant, mais il n'est pas dur de les reconnaître avec leurs capes noires et rouges. Eux aussi nous ont vus. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnue, ce devaient être de nouvelles recrues, mais j'ai su ce jour-là que le répit était terminé. En rentrant à Voltera, Aro sonderait leurs esprits et me reconnaitrait, comprenant que je l'avais berné.

Cinq jours plus tard, je partais pour les Etats-Unis avec vous. Je n'ai pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. J'avais eu vent de clans de vampires végétariens. Quant à moi, il me fallait partir avant que vous ne soyez en danger à votre tour. Mais je compris aussi que si je voulais enfin vivre en paix, je n'avais d'autre choix que de mettre un terme à la menace des Volturi une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis donc partie rejoindre une vieille connaissance qui possédait le don qu'il me fallait, et je l'ai convaincue sans mal de se joindre à ma cause…

-Tu t'es créée une armée…, la coupa Eric dans un souffle.

-Oui. Une armée de vampires aux dons extraordinaires. J'ai parcouru le globe avec mon amie. Elle est capable de dire, rien qu'en effleurant une personne, quel sera son don si elle était transformée.

-Tu t'en es prise à des humains ? » s'indigna Eric.

Il avait cru pendant un instant qu'elle avait peut-être tenté, comme les Cullen, de se trouver des alliés aux dons puissants, mais c'était bien pire que ça. Elle avait volé la vie d'humains pour s'en faire des marionnettes.

« L'immortalité est un cadeau. Et je me suis assurée qu'aucun d'eux ne soit attiré par le sang humain. J'ai modulé leurs esprits de telle manière que le sang humain les répugne. Je n'ai pas créé des monstres mais des guerriers puissants.

-Mais ce n'est en aucun cas leur guerre, Nora. Et combien en as-tu ? De combien d'humains as-tu détruit la vie pour assouvir tes noirs desseins ?

-Nous sommes quinze. J'en ai créé treize. Certains ont des dons dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, d'autres sont d'une puissance colossale.

-Alors, qu'attends-tu pour passer à l'attaque ? Pourquoi être revenue ici ?

-J'étais sur la trace des loups-garous. J'avais pour projet de m'en faire des alliés, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Mais peu m'importe. Avec ou sans eux, je peux triompher des Italiens ! » affirma-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Eric en fut sûr à cet instant : Nora était perdue. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de la convaincre. Et malgré la colère qu'elle lui inspirait, il comprit comment elle avait sombré dans cette folie. Même si pour lui, cela n'était en aucun cas une excuse, il sut au moins qu'elle ne les avait pas tout simplement abandonnés. Il comprit aussi pourquoi Lena était là. Nora lui donnait une raison de lui pardonner et elle la saisissait sans se poser de questions. Elle avait souffert de son absence différemment de lui et, pour elle, seul comptait son retour. Nora était là. Pour elle, rien d'autre ne comptait. Pas même ses agissements ou ses intentions.

« Alors, tu vas bientôt partir en guerre ? lui demanda Eric d'une voix qu'il ne put empêcher d'être méprisante.

-Non. Il me faut encore attendre. Ma pièce maîtresse n'est pas prête.

-Ta pièce maîtresse ? répéta-t-il, soupçonneux.

-J'ai la puissance, certes, mais nous sommes tout de même vulnérables, tous autant que nous sommes. Il me faut donc une protection. Et crois-moi, sa valeur est à la hauteur de sa rareté. Le bouclier est certainement un des dons les plus rares. Phinéon et Isabella étaient les seuls dont j'ai eu connaissance. Bien sûr, quand Vladimir et Stéphan m'ont dit que les Cullen avait un nouveau-né qui le possédait, cela m'a donné une piste. J'ai donc remonté sa généalogie et j'ai été récompensée. Il y a un an, je l'ai trouvée au Brésil.

-Il fait partie de la famille de Bella ?

-C'est très éloigné mais oui. Elles ont toutes les deux la même arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

-Et comment comptes-tu en faire ta marionnette ? Tu ne pourras jamais la contraindre ! »

Eric attendit un peu mais Nora ne répondit pas. Pourquoi tout lui dire ainsi -sa folie d'armée contre les Volturi- pour à présent ne pas lui révéler comment elle comptait asservir cette femme, si elle ne pouvait pas user de son don sur elle ?

« Et pourquoi ne passes-tu pas à l'attaque si tu l'as trouvée depuis plus d'un an ?

-Elle n'est pas encore des nôtres, mais elle bientôt sera prête. »

Eric ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Nora voulait dire. Puis, cela lui parut évident. Il s'agissait d'une enfant. Elle pouvait influencer son esprit naïf même sans don, mais elle ne pouvait pas la transformer trop tôt sans quoi elle serait ingérable. Eric en eut la nausée. Elle avait kidnappé une enfant. Une enfant qu'elle allait priver de vivre pour en faire un pion.

« Tu es ignoble, Nora !

-Elle fait ça pour nous, Eric !, intervint enfin Lena. Elle ne le fait pas de gaité de cœur, mais pour que nous puissions à nouveau être une famille heureuse. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas son sacrifice ? »

Eric fut encore plus touché de voir que sa sœur était totalement manipulée par Nora. Avait-elle aussi usé de son don sur sa sœur pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas de problèmes et pour le convaincre plus facilement ? Si, encore hier, il était sûr que Nora n'aurait en aucun cas pu leur faire cela, à lui ou sa sœur, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

« On ne sera plus jamais une famille heureuse, Lena ! Regarde-moi ! Elle me maintient ici par la force. Comment cela pourrait-il s'arranger ? »

Eric ne pouvait pas voir sa sœur mais il devina sans peine sa détresse. La véracité de ses mots l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Lena savait de par son don qu'Eric ne mentait pas et il espérait que cela la ferait redescendre sur terre.

« Ca s'arrangera, Eric. Je ne t'ai pas emmené avec moi pour te contraindre à jamais de ne plus bouger. Bientôt, tout disparaitra et il ne restera que nous. Alors, tu nous reviendras… » affirma-t-elle, plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

Eric comprit alors où elle l'emmenait. Loin. Assez loin pour que jamais il ne recroise ni les Cullen, ni les loups. Car bientôt, elle lui ferait tout oublier. La haine céda la place à la terreur puis à la détermination. Non. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui enlever le souvenir de Leah. Jamais.

* * *

Nessie se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'anxiété sortant par tous les pores de sa peau d'opale. L'annonce de Nora avait ébranlé la maison. Eric était sorti furieux, suivi de près par Nora, malgré les appels de Carlisle, puis par Seth, lui aussi plus furieux que jamais. Bien sûr, au même titre que les autres, il avait compris que le silence de Nora avait été bien plus motivé par la jalousie pour Leah, que par peur d'une mauvaise réaction de la part d'Eric. Cela avait forcément eu une incidence, et maintenant, Leah était perdue. Son odeur disparaissait totalement au pub, ne donnant aucun indice sur la direction à prendre.

Il n'y avait qu'un espoir pour eux : Evans. Mais il y avait fort à parier que dès demain, lorsque la pleine lune serait haute dans le ciel noir, les loups-garous enverraient un message aux loups et aux Cullen sur l'endroit où se trouvait Leah. Nessie avait proposé de ne pas y aller et d'attendre le jour, afin qu'ils soient vulnérables. Mais Jasper avait brisé ses espoirs en affirmant que s'ils n'y allaient pas, les loups-garous n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à la tuer. Cette idée était tout simplement inconcevable. Il fallait agir. Ils étaient peut-être forts, mais eux aussi. Ils pouvaient y arriver.

Puis, cela lui parut tellement évident qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Dès que le jour serait là, elle irait pister leur odeur pour les conduire tout droit à leur tanière, là où ils seraient vulnérables. Mais elle devait se hâter. Plus le temps passait, plus l'odeur disparaissait. Alors qu'elle était toujours devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, se rongeant les ongles, elle aperçut Jacob de sortir de sous le couvert des arbres, émergeant de l'ombre de la forêt. Elle ouvrit les portes et courut vers lui sans se préoccuper du dallage glacé du perron. Elle se retrouva en un temps inhumain dans les bras puissants et brulants de son ami.

« Dis-moi que ça va aller et qu'on va retrouver Leah et qu'elle va guérir… », implora Nessie, le visage enfoui dans le torse de l'indien.

Jacob ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de raffermir sa prise autour de son corps frêle. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne lui réponde que tout irait bien. Mais elle avait l'horrible sensation que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, de ceux que l'on dit aux enfants pour les apaiser. Or, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle pouvait les aider et elle allait le faire.

« Je peux la retrouver, vous conduire à eux, les surprendre en plein jour, affirma-t-elle, tout en se détachant de Jacob.

-Non, la coupa-t-il. Je refuse de te mettre en danger. On trouvera un autre moyen.

-Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! Tu l'as entendue toi aussi ! Elle affirme qu'ils sont plus forts, que nous n'avons aucune chance.

-Elle peut aussi mentir !

-Alors, tu préfères prendre le risque de mettre tout le monde en danger plutôt que de me laisser agir ? l'interrompit-elle à son tour.

-Mais tu es la plus vulnérable d'entre nous. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te mettre en danger toi aussi. » Il marqua une pause et baissa la tête. « J'ai failli à ma mission tellement de fois ces temps-ci… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour te protéger toi… » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Nessie comprit que Jacob doutait. Depuis la mort d'Embry, il était devenu sombre, songeur, et Nessie avait compris que la douleur de perdre son meilleur ami devait être horrible. Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il s'en tenait pour responsable, ajoutant à la douleur de sa perte la culpabilité. A présent, Leah était malade et perdue dans la nature, augmentant un peu plus encore sa culpabilité.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et laissa son don agir. Elle lui montra un avenir radieux, où Leah était là à nouveau, heureuse avec Eric, où tout le monde était en paix, un avenir où ils étaient ensemble.

« Tout ça, c'est possible. J'en suis certaine. Et je sais aussi que je peux vous aider à y parvenir. »

Jacob releva ses paupières sombres sur Nessie et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Nessie encercla son grand corps et pria pour que ses visions idylliques du futur et sa certitude que cela pouvait se réaliser ne soient pas un leurre.

Après avoir à moitié convaincu Jacob, Nessie décida d'en parler au reste de sa famille. Comme elle l'avait prévue, son père et sa mère de même que sa tante furent fortement opposés à l'idée qu'elle aille au-devant du danger de la sorte. Aucun n'avait réellement confiance dans les propos de Nora. L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir inventé son récit n'était pas à exclure. De même que le fait que les loups-garous soient associés à des vampires, couvrant leurs arrières la journée, s'ils étaient aussi vulnérables durant cette dernière que Nora l'avait dit.

Les négociations furent difficiles mais finalement, Nessie obtint ce qu'elle désirait : elle irait, accompagnée d'une escorte, suivre les traces olfactives de leurs ennemis jusqu'à –ils l'espéraient tous- leur repère, et donc, Leah.

Le jour commençait à pointer à l'horizon, signe qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Au même moment, Seth et Enola revinrent, accompagnés de Sam. Le plan leur fut exposé. Sam leur rappela que la Réserve ne pouvait pas rester sans protecteurs. Il fut donc décidé que Jared, Ben et Colin resteraient à la Réserve ainsi qu'Esmée et Alice.

« Seth, tu dois aller parler à ta mère, rappela Jacob quand tous les détails furent mis en place. Je suis prêt à parier que Leah ne lui a rien dit au sujet de sa santé.

-Mais, comment je peux lui annoncer tout ça ? souffla Seth. Elle va être effondrée.

-Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux. Je resterais avec elle pour la soutenir… », lui proposa Esmée, tout en posant une main sur son bras.

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence et, ensembles, accompagnés d'Enola, ils prirent le chemin de la petite maison des Clearwater. Cependant, Nessie n'était pas plus rassurée. Tout était en place. Elle allait pouvoir aider grâce à son avantage, mais quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Eric n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Nessie commençait à se poser des questions. Et s'il avait finalement décidé de les abandonner ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Leah. Et pourtant, au même moment, Alice se figea au milieu du salon, signe qu'elle avait une vision. Tout le monde attendit patiemment que celle-ci prenne fin. Alice, une fois revenue à elle-même, sembla totalement sous le choc. Nessie regarda son père qui affichait la même expression.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? lui demanda Jasper en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Eric est parti… » lâcha-t-elle.

Nessie n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il partir et laisser Leah ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Alice avait dû mal interpréter sa vision.

« Tu en es sûre ? lui demanda-t-elle. Où étaient-ils ?

-Où exactement, je ne sais pas. Mais Eric était avec Nora et Lena dans une voiture. Je crois qu'ils allaient vers le sud.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça ! murmura-t-elle en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est vraiment inattendu… ajouta Jacob.

-Cette imprégnation n'est pas comme les autres. Peut-être Eric la ressent-il différemment…, leur fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Mais Leah s'est imprégnée de lui ! Il ne peut pas partir ! Que va-t-on lui dire ? »

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Comment annoncer à quelqu'un que sa raison de vivre s'était évanouie dans la nature ? Leah était, de surcroit, faible et malade. Se battrait-elle pour sa vie si on lui apprenait qu'Eric était parti ?

Mais Nessie ne pouvait pas le croire. Abandonner Leah, Emmett, son meilleur ami… Non. Eric n'était pas le genre à fuir face au danger. Et il avait semblé tellement en colère quand Nora leur avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle savait. Pourquoi aurait-il finalement décidé de s'enfuir avec elle ? Cela lui paraissait tellement absurde. Mais peut-être Eric n'avait-il pas eu le choix ? Cette Nora était-elle capable de faire une telle chose ? Nessie sortit sur le perron et fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Elle recommença comme quelques jours auparavant, espérant que son esprit trouverait Eric, où qu'il soit. Mais l'opération lui semblant bien moins aisée que la dernière fois. Etait-ce l'adrénaline du moment qui lui avait permis de mieux appréhender son don ?

« Tu n'y arrives pas ? fit la voix de son père derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Non… souffla-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu penses que j'ai tort de croire qu'Eric n'est pas parti de son plein gré ?

-Non. J'ai entendu ses pensées. Il se posait beaucoup de questions après que Leah lui ait dit pour l'imprégnation, mais il semblait clair pour lui que Nora n'avait plus la place qu'elle avait eu par le passé. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il aurait décidé de laisser tout le monde pour s'enfuir avec elle.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? On ne peut pas les sauver tous les deux ?

-Je fais confiance à Eric. Il saura s'en sortir. Eric et Leah partagent le même lien qui t'unis à Jacob, ne l'oublie pas. »

Nessie acquiesça et tourna une dernière fois son visage vers la forêt de plus en plus claire, priant de tout son cœur pour que son père ait raison et que l'imprégnation triomphe.

Une fois prête, Nessie monta dans la voiture, accompagnée de sa mère et son père pour rejoindre le White Fang et le début de sa piste qui les mènerait à Leah. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin sur place, elle commença à humer l'air à la recherche de l'odeur si caractéristique des loups-garous. Elle ne les voyait pas mais les loups n'étaient pas loin. Tous comme les autres membres de sa famille. Elle contourna le pub, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle comprit pourquoi Leah l'avait remarqué, avec son charme rustique, son air de rien, elle avait dû y voir un parfait terrain neutre. Il s'était finalement avéré être tout l'inverse. Elle rejoignit l'arrière de la rue. La poubelle était renversée. Elle s'approcha encore et les odeurs lui vinrent enfin. Elle reconnut celle de Leah et des loups-garous, plus forte, puis une autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela lui parut être une odeur de femme. Julia ? L'amie de Leah qui travaillait avec elle… Aurait-elle aussi été enlevée ?

« Il y a une autre odeur, celle d'une femme. Je pense que c'est l'amie de Leah, apprit Nessie à ses parents, Jasper et Jacob, restés près d'elle.

-Elle aussi aurait été enlevée ? Mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea Bella.

-Pour faire pression sur Leah, peut-être ? » proposa Jasper.

Nessie laissa les autres réfléchir au pourquoi de la présence de Julia et se concentra sur les effluves. Elles étaient faibles et les suivre s'avérait ardu. Il n'y avait donc aucune minute à perdre. Ces dernières les conduisirent tous jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, vers Seattle. Tous espéraient qu'ils trouveraient Leah et les loups-garous avant la tombée de la nuit.

**_J'attend vos impressions avec impatience. ^^_**


End file.
